The Long Hot Summer of 95
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: After five years Shape shifter Michael Sheridan still felt the pain at losing a son. He had waited patiently; carefully carving out his plan, the timing had to be right, the place exact for him to carry out his revenge on John Winchester. Dean 16 Sam 12
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

After five years Shape shifter Michael Sheridan still felt the pain at losing a son. He had waited patiently; carefully carving out his plan, the timing had to be right, the place exact for him to carry out his revenge on the hunter who killed is son, John Winchester.

Dean's 16. Sam's 12.

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter One**

Ex-marine and now local radio DJ Bob Mackenzie could already feel the heat rising in his stuffy soundproof studio as the wall clock struck 9 o'clock, above the clock the red light came on announcing that he was now on air and that his show had started "Good Morning to all of my faithful listeners out there, you're listening to VPRS and as always I'm Mad Bob Mackenzie. And today I'm going to playing you some of the coolest and sweetest music around on this fine hot summer's morning. And as always if there anyone out there who would like to get something off their chests; something that you feel so strongly about that you want to share your views with us on air then just give us a call, we would like to hear from you". His small switchboard immediately lighted up with an incoming call "looks like we have a caller already folks" Wiping the forming sweat from his forehead he put the caller on air "good morning you're live on the Virginia Public Radio Station and what's on your mind this fine beautiful morning?"

Peering through the drugstore window Michael Sheridan's voice was soft and low as he watched the two Winchester boys inside browsing the items on the shelves "children are precious don't you think?"

"They sure are" although children and marriage hadn't been for him, he had always preferred his own company, but that didn't mean he was celibate and as far as he was aware his one night stands hadn't produced any little Mackenzie's which was fine by him.

Seeing the Winchester boys' father Michael Sheridan's voice turned hard and cold, he had waited so long, five years to be exact. Five years of planning every detail of his revenge, this wasn't just about making John Winchester suffer, this was about tearing his world apart, he want him to know what the pain of losing a son felt like "That's why I'm going to murder one of them" Michael Sheridan said before abruptly ending his call.

Bob Mackenzie was struck speechless as the phone connection died and he was left listening to dead air. If this guy thought children were so precious why would he want to kill one? His manager's frantic circular motions with his index finger for him to play some music caught his eye. Pulling himself together he flicked the switch just as his switchboard started going crazy with incoming calls, he ignored them; he couldn't answer his own questions let alone theirs.

Seeing the Winchesters leaving the store Sheridan stepped forward, it would be so easy now to take out his gun and take his revenge, but then all his planning would be for nothing. As he neared he continued to observe the two boys, noticing how close they seemed whilst their father on the other hand was the opposite, more distant, more of an authoritative figure to the two boys. He was so close now as he walked within inches of John Winchester, so close he could smell the hunters' cheap aftershave as his son's murder as continued to load his drugstore purchases into the boot of the impala. He could hardly keep himself from smirking, because in this skin John Winchester would never recognise him; the man had no idea what lengths he had taken in planning his revenge.

XXXX

Hours later and Michael Sheridan had once again changed skins, this time he was Burt Miller, a stressed middle aged company director with greying hair and a growing stomach ulcer; also he was father of his intended victim. While he waited outside the school gates for Burt Miller's sixteen year old son Andrew he looked at himself in the side view mirror of his borrowed Porsche. Wiping away a layer of sweat from his red buffed out cheeks, he disliked how overweight this skin felt, how heavy and uncomfortable it was but he only had to wear it for a few hours then he would take great pleasure in discarding it like a snake shedding it skin. Taking on someone else's skin was easy, the difficult part was maintaining it; now that took practice .

Andrew Scott Miller pulled off his school tie as he walked out of the gates, he wasn't expecting his father to pick him up, more times than not he was working late, but today he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw him there standing next to a shiny new black Porsche "wow dad"

Michael Sheridan turned or rather Burt Miller did to see an excited wide eyed sixteen year old son "You like it then" he asked

As Andrew moved towards the hood he couldn't take his eyes of the car "oh yeah... she's a beauty but where did you get it?"

"A friend of mine loaned it to me" a friend who thought he was someone else, opening the passenger side door he gestured towards the passenger seat "How about we take it for a spin?"

Andrew ran his finger over the shiny hood "you don't have to work late dad" work always came first, he hardly had any time for him.

"Change of plan, my appointment cancelled; so?" downloading Burt Miller's thoughts he had learnt that the guy was an idiot, he took his family for granted; he desired to lose his son, maybe then he would appreciate what he had lost.

Driving them out into the country Michael Sheridan pulled the Porsche to a stop on a lonely dirt road and climbed out. Rounding the back of the car he opened the boot; seeing what he needed he reached in and grabbed the crowbar.

"Why've we stopped here?" Andrew asked as he turned in his seat to see his father getting out and heading to the back of the car; "shouldn't we be heading home, you know what mom's like if were late for dinner" Puzzled when his father didn't reply Andrew climbed out and followed his father to the back of the car.

Hearing footsteps nearing on the dry dust road Sheridan lifted the crowbar and leashed out, catching Andrew across his temple as he round end of the car.

Sheridan watched as the sixteen year hit the floor hard, satisfied with his handy work he looked round making sure that no one had seen before he dumped Andrew's unconscious body into the boot of the Porsche. It was a tight fit but with a little adjustment to the sixteen year olds long limps he achieved it. Closing the boot he checked his watch before climbing back behind the wheel and taking off towards his temporary accommodations, an old abandoned railroad building; it's only occasional passers-by's were the trains heading into town.

XXXX

Four days had passed since the mysterious phone call and mad Bob Mackenzie had convinced himself that it was just some sick nut job playing a joke until he received an A4 sized brown plain envelope in the morning post; on the label his name and address of the Radio Station was printed in bright red ink. He thought it was strange; no one ever used red ink. Opening it he found inside a clipping from a local Virginia newspaper about a missing boy. His heart missed a beat as he read the article. _**Two days ago sixteen year old Andrew Scott Miller went missing on his way home from school. When he disappeared he was wearing a blue school uniform. He's approx. 5ft 8inches tall and weighs about 142lbs with short blonde hair and blue eyes. His parents are frantic for any information; if anyone has seen him would they contact the number shown below or the local police department.** _Bob's switchboard suddenly lighted up announcing an incoming call, he looked at the clock 8.45am he hadn't gone on air yet but somehow he knew it was him, the caller. Dry and a little shaky his voice sounded foreign to his own ears as he answered "hello, this is Mad Bob Mackenzie"

From his black van parked outside the school gates Michael Sheridan sat watching the school boys as they arrived for their morning lessons, he spoke quietly into his cell phone "Did you get the envelope I sent you?"

"Yes" Bob answered before his unvoiced thoughts got the better of him, they started to tumbled from his mouth "but why are you doing this, what do you want?" but even then why me when unasked, somehow he didn't want to know why this man had chosen him or was it just the radio station

"To show you'll that I am a man of my word" Michael Sheridan saw the Winchester's black impala pull up outside the school gates, he glanced at his watch, they were right on time, as usual with military precision.

"I'll ring again same time tomorrow; make sure your old marine buddy John Winchester is there" Sheridan watched the two Winchester boys climbed out of the impala before it move off and continued it journey down the road

"John Winchester, but… but I haven't seen him or spoken to him in years, not since I left the marines how am I supposed to find him by tomorrow?" Bob Mackenzie questioned, he couldn't image what John Winchester had to do with this

"That's down to you or the boy's death will be on your hands" Sheridan ended the call, his eyes fixed on the taller of the two Winchester boys, hearing a noise in the back of the van he turned to check on his captive "the kid's coming round give him another dosage" he informed his brother as he turned back to see that the two Winchester boys were now heading into the school yard, starting the engine he headed in the same direction of the impala, he was in no rush to keep up with the impala, he knew exactly where John Winchester would be today.

Sitting next to his younger brother James Sheridan turned to look at the tied up sixteen year old in the back of the van "You sure about this Mickey, I mean killing them, it's one thing getting your revenge on John Winchester but these kids are innocent, they've done nothing wrong?" he wanted revenge for his nephew's murder just as much as his brother but using these kids just to get back at John Winchester, he wasn't so sure about. Loyalty always came first and he would never disobey his brother. They hadn't killed before; until that night they had been part of a small group of travellers wishing to be left alone to travel the back roads. Since then his brother's days had been spent carving out his revenge, but if this was what Mickey wanted then he would do it.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly Michael Sheridan felt his anger rising, snapping back "So was my Tommy, he was only sixteen" he wanted revenge for so long he could taste it now; he wanted John Winchester down on his knees begging him not to kill his son.

James had first-hand experience at not angering his brother; Michael had inherited his father's temper and his right hook "Ok" he replied before obediently climbing over the bench seat into the back of the moving van. kneeling down he turned the sixteen year old over on to his back, as he did he heard a faint slurred drug induced whimper "Please dad, why"

"Shh...shh" James soothed as he injected the needle into the teenager's arm "It's alright, everything's going to be alright"

"No Dad, please don't" James watched as the teenage once again slip back into a deep sleep

The radio had been playing low but now Michael Sheridan turned it up to listen to the male news broadcaster **_"The search continues for the missing sixteen year old boy Andrew Scott Miller who went missing on his way home from school four days ago. The police haven't ruled out the possibility that Andrew knew his abductor, his parents are convinced that he would never accept a lift from a stranger, they say he was a responsible boy who always told then where he was going if he wasn't going be home on time"_**

Michael Sheridan smirked proudly as he informed the news broadcaster "Oh he knew him alright"

XXXX

Sixteen year old Dean Winchester climbed out of the impala, slinging his school bag over his right shoulder; he turned to see his younger brother climbing out of the back. Putting on his sunglasses he half-heartedly shouted back "Yeah Dad, I've got it"

"I mean it Dean, straight home after school, that's an order" John bellowed through the open passenger side window. It was going to be another hot day and he didn't relish the thought of working in a hot workshop but they needed the money, paying jobs were scarce in the monster killing world, so he welcomed a couple of weeks work at the Hoffman's Garage. He was hoping that as soon as school ended for the summer Dean could get a job which would bring in some extra cash.

Dean did a quick salute to his father as the impala pulled away from the curb, looking round the school yard his saw his latest conquest Hannah Slade, she was heading towards the main school entrance "I'll see you later squirt" he shouted over his shoulder at his younger brother Sam as he headed in Hannah's direction, he couldn't help but admire her slender body and her long tanned legs.

Sam on the other hand was distracted by the same dirty black van he had seen yesterday and the day before, and as the previous two days it pulled out and headed down the road in the same direction as the impala. Sam tried to take note of the number plate but it was to caked up in mud, turning Sam saw his older brother heading across the school yard towards Hannah Slade "Dean" he shouted after him but he wasn't surprised when his brother didn't answer him. Sam shook his head in amazement, just lately his brother had a one track mind, girls, girls and oh yeah more girls, seeing his friend Dillon coming up from the school bike shed Sam decided to caught up with him "hey, Dillon wait up"

Dillon stopped and turned at the sound of his name, seeing Sam he waited for him "Hi Sam, what you doing for the summer holidays" he asked, his mum was throwing him a pool party before he left for Florida to stay with his dad for the entire summer, which he wasn't looking forward too, he didn't spend much time with his dad, not since his parents split up and his dad had a new girlfriend

"We'll be moving on, dad's work take us all over" Sam sighed he wished he didn't have to keep changing schools, if only he could be more like his brother; Dean didn't get attached to places or friends or even girls, he was a bit of a loner.

"That must suck big time, having to make new friends all the time" Dillon replied as they walked into class, he liked Sam he wished he had more friends like him

"You're telling me" but at least he had Dean, Dean wasn't just his brother he was also his best friend.

"I'm having a pool party, you're coming right?" it was going to be great, especially if Sam was there

Sam had never been to a pool party before; he would have to ask Dean though but he couldn't see it being a problem "Sure"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Two**

Bob Mackenzie yet again glanced up at the clock as he waited for his old marine buddy. It had taken him a few phone calls to various army buddies he had kept in touch with over the years, and after a few more hours of phone calls he had eventually tracked down John Bulldog Winchester and to his surprise John was actually in Virginia, two towns over in fact. Now was that just coincidence he had to ask himself?

A knock on his open studio door alerted him to John's arrival, he stood up to meet him "John, it good to see you I wish it was under better circumstances" Having not seen John since his marine days he obviously looked older, his dark hair had a hint of grey and he was also a few pounds of muscle heavier but other than that he hadn't changed much, unlike himself his extra few pounds had settled around his waistline and his now thinning ginger hair was a little more greyer then John's, but his proudest addition was his goatee beard which he treasured.

John shook hands with his old friend, a long time had passed since they had spoken, so he was totally surprised when Bob's phone call came out of the blue "it's been a long time Bob; mind telling me what this is all about?" Bob had been vague on the phone; it was something about a missing boy

Bob picked up the brown envelope containing the newspaper clipping and handed it to John; once of the things that had crossed his mind while he had been waiting for John's arrival was whether his old marine buddy was a family man now "You have a wife and kids, John?"

Taking the offered envelope John started to open it "Two boys, sixteen and twelve; how about you?" John replied, even though Bob wasn't a stranger he still found it hard to talk about Mary, other than to his boys. Sam was the inquisitive one, always asking what was she like, where Dean was the opposite he silently remembered her in his own way.

Bob noticed that John didn't offer up any photographs of his sons, normally a proud father would be flashing his photographs round just about now but not John, he also picked up on the fact that he hadn't mentioned a wife but he could see sadness in his old friend's eyes so he thought it was best not to push, not yet a least "No, not me" he didn't go into details instead he watched John's face intensely for a reaction to the clipping.

As John read the article he realised that this wasn't his type of gig, missing boys were hardly up his street "this is not my line of work I don't think I can help you" he told Bob as he handed back the clipping "this is a job for the police"

"What exactly is your line of work John?" Bob questioned, he had spoken to one of the other guys in their unit, and it seemed that John had recently saved his life, but he wasn't willing to go into much detail, which he thought was kind of odd, but out of past loyalty he was willing to give John a chance to explain his involvement in this.

John thought about lying but it didn't seem right so he went for vagueness instead "Yeah, I help people but not in this way"

John's answers were vague; too vague for Bob liking "I've already informed the police" Bob informed him "and they've already sent over two FBI agents who are working on the case" Speaking of which Bob glanced up at the clock they were going to be here any minute. Bob's voice hardened "this caller, he asked for you John by name, why is that? Please don't tell your mixed in up in this?"

John's muscled tensed in disbelieve that Bob was actually accusing him of being a part of this "I have two boys, you think I could?" he shook his head he was many things but not a kidnapper or a child murderer

Bob could see he had offended John by the tense change in his body language, back in their marine days he had trusted him with his life. What he had to ask himself was did he trust him now "I don't know what to believe John, can you blame me?"

John had to admit that he was a different man from when he was in the marines, he had seen some horrible things back then but none of them compared to what he seen or experienced since "No, I can't blame you" relaxing a little he pinned his eyes on the wall clock behind Bob as he thought about that night, even at all these years the image of Mary pinned to the ceiling was still vivid in his mind, the look of horror on her beautiful face, even if he lived to a hundred the smell of her burning skin would never leave him "my wife, Mary was murdered"

"Oh my god John" it had come as a complete shock, after his vague answers he hadn't expected John to open up to him without him having to push "I'm so sorry"

"The official report states that your wife died in a house fire, how is that murder?" Bob and John both turned at the sudden intrusion of very sharp female voice. FBI Agent Sandra Lawson stood in the doorway, the pleats in her blue suit was as sharp as her voice and her light blue blouse matched the coldness of her blue eyes which were trained on John Winchester.

"Agent Lawson" Bob moved forward to greet her. He noticed just like the day before how her long blond hair was pulled tightly back into a pony tail making her face look thin and drawn. The blue two piece suit was the same as yesterday, the only difference to her outfit was that she was wearing a light blue blouse instead of a white one but still she looked immaculate.

John was slowly learning what was out there, what had murdered his Mary, he returned with "someone evil started that fire, so that's murder" he knew it was something evil and not someone but as yet he no name for it.

"In their report the Fire Department believed it was faulty electrics" Agent Lawson took in John's rugged appearance; she read what little profile there was on him, which included a current file on him by the Child Services for neglect of his sons. She quickly flashed her FBI credentials at him, not caring if he saw them properly or not "FBI Special Agent Sandra Lawson and this is my partner Special Agent Gareth Brooks" she causally waved towards the man who was already quietly working on setting up the tracking equipment for the incoming call.

John could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end with friction; he was already beginning to dislike this woman. Straightening up to his full height and pulling his shoulders back he barked angrily back at her "They believed, they never found any definite proof".

Sandra Lawson wasn't going to let John Winchester intimated her by his height advantage. After seeing his file she had already formed an opinion on him and so far he hadn't stepped far from it. But she wasn't here to lock horns with him over the cause of his wife's death so she wisely moved on to the matter at hand "I presume Mr Mackenzie as filled you in"

It was Bob who answered her question "Some, I was just about to"

Agent Lawson's cell phone burst into life with Vivaldi's four seasons, glancing at the caller ID she realised she needed to take it "Please continue" she told them as she walked out of the sound booth into the corridor

Taking the call she asked "which school...and the Winchester boys are there now?" she turned to look through the glass to see Bob and John Winchester talking "Ok...No...No .., just keep me informed" she quickly ended the call.

Having listened to Bob's story of events, John's mind was racing as rubbed his unshaven chin "And this was over the air?" he didn't like the thought of his name being mentioned on air especially when he was trying to keep a low profile.

"No the second phone call wasn't on air" suddenly Bob's small switchboard lighted up, announcing an incoming call, Bob looked across at the clock on the wall 8.45 exactly, it had to be him.

Bob waited for Agent Brooks to give him the go ahead before he handed the phone over to John.

Taking the phone John looked at the three faces staring back at him; slowly he took several seconds to prepare himself before he told the unknown caller "This is John Winchester"

In the old abandoned railroad building Michael Sheridan moved away from the window to the far corner of the room to avoid the sound of the passing train. "Time passes quickly, your boys are growing up; you're eldest, Dean isn't it, has grown tall, and little Sammy he's the cute clever one. I'll bet they're both looking forward to the end of the school term" Michael Sheridan wanted John Winchester to squirm " Children are precious, you shouldn't leave them alone so much, you never know what freaks are out there watching them"

"You son of a bitch, who the hell are you" he didn't know what this bastard wanted but the thought of him watching his sons made John's blood boil "you leave my sons alone"

Michael Sheridan glanced down at the teenager Andrew Miller bound and gagged lying on a filthy old mattress in the corner of the room. "All you have to do Johnny boy is solve the puzzle, the clues are in the names of each boy I take, their initials spell out the place you'll find me; the sooner you figure it out the sooner this will end"

"Boys" John answered in surprise, there was going to be more than one. He turned his eyes to Agent Lawson and repeated his question "who are you?" what are you he asked himself inwardly "why are you doing this?"

"All in good time Johnny boy, and don't think about leaving, you won't want their deaths on your conscience; I'll ring you again tomorrow same time, don't be late" knowing that the FBI would be tracing his call Michael Sheridan ended it

Agent Lawson turned to see Agent Brooks shaking his head, the call had been too short to trace. "Did you recognise his voice?" she asked turning back to John

Putting the phone down John replied with "no", he mind was whirling, this guy knew him, knew his sons "I have to go"

Bob wasn't the only one to gasp out a "what?"

John hadn't been able drive his sons to school that morning because Bob had insisted that he had to be at the radio station before 8.45 "You heard him, that bastard's being watching my sons, I have to make sure their alright" he needed to take them out of school but before that he needed to move motels. "I'll be back later"

Agent Lawson stepped forward "I'll come with you"

"No" John snapped back stopping her sharply in her tracks, he didn't want a Fed tagging along, scrutinising the way he and his boys lived "I'll be quicker on my own. Then I'll answer your questions"

"Ok, I give you to the end of the afternoon and then..." unfortunately for Agent Lawson John Winchester was her only lead to the missing Miller boy, after a pause she added "I'll have you arrested". She wasn't too worried about him doing a runner; she had an agent watching his sons.

John knew she meant it, even though every fibre in his body was telling him to pick up his sons from school and run, he couldn't, not at the cost of other boys' lives "fine" John replied as he turned and walked out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Three**

As John Winchester stepped out of the radio station into the sweltering morning heat, something had started to bother him about the phone call. In the background there had been a faint noise, it sounded familiar too him but annoyingly he couldn't place it. Striding over to the impala he noticed numerous parked cars; any one of them could belong to the caller, right now he could be watching him. Seeing no one watching him John climbed back into his car and pulled out his cell phone, immediately he rang the school and was relieved to hear that his boys were there. Checking his mirrors he had one final glance around before he started the engine and headed out of the parking lot towards their current motel.

One thing John had always insistent on was that the boys travelled light, no toys and in Sam's case no unnecessary books. After packing up their few belonging he paid for the room and climbed back into the impala. Back on the road he checked his watch, realising it was lunchtime he reached for his cell phone so he could ring Dean.

As always Dean was quick to answer "hi dad, everything ok?"

Hearing the slight panic in his son's voice John wanted to put his mind at rest "yeah, everything fine son" he replied as his eyes once again scanned the road behind him in case he was being followed "I'll be picking you and Sam up after school so wait for me by the school gates"

Most lunchtimes Dean hung around the bike shed with Hannah Slade and a few other classmates, today was no exception. "No need dad, we're fine walking home" he was hoping to walk a least part of the way home with her

John barked out his order again "no Dean, wait for me at the school gates" it unnerved him that the caller had been watching his sons

"Ok, gotcha loud and clear" Dean pocketed his cell phone, immediately turning his attention back to Hannah "Sorry, sweetheart gotta give you a rain check, old man's picking us up"

"Oh" Heather tried not to sound to disappointed "maybe tomorrow, then?" curling a few strands of her long blond hair round her finger as she looked hopeful, without try to be too eager but it didn't work, every girl in her class wanted Dean Winchester but as far as she was concerned he was hers

Giving her a soft kiss Dean replied "sure sweetheart", seeing the look of excitement on her face he knew she was into him but then again who could resist the Dean Winchester charm.

XXX

Standing outside the school gates, Sam was relieved that school was finally over for the day, it was too hot to concentrate and all he had thought about all day was Dillon's pool party. "Hey Dean"

"Yeah"

"Dillon's having a pool party can I go?" please say yes

Dean thought Dillon was a geek but Sam liked him, "sure" maybe Sam could squeeze an invite for him and Hannah, suddenly he was picturing in his mind what Hannah would look like in a bikini

"Cool"

They stood silently for a few minutes before Sam raised the question he had asked earlier, "tells me again why dad's picking us up?" they always walked home, home that was a joke, it was a crappy motel room on the edge of town

"Because he is Sam" Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his temple against the sudden throbbing pain that had started up

Sam saw the pained expression on his brother's face "You ok Dean?"

"I'm fine" Dean continued to rub his temple; even through closed eyelids and sunglasses he knew Sam was wearing a worried look on his face "It not as bad as the one the other day"

Even in the warm afternoon sun a shiver ran down Sam's back as the images of two days ago flashed through his mind, it was bad, he never seen his brother in so much pain. Finding him on the floor half-conscious, writhing in pain had scared him. He should have told dad but Dean begged him not too, if something was wrong dad needed to know "Maybe we should tell dad" it came out as more of a statement then a question.

"No" Dean snapped back adamantly making the pain intensify, taking a deep breath he released it slowly "It's ok, it's going, I'm fine" hearing the familiar engine noise of the impala he opened his eyes to see it heading down the road towards them "Not a word you hear" Begrudgingly Sam nodded back.

"Sam?"

"Ok, I promise" he replied just as the impala pulled up in front of them

Keeping the engine running John climbed out and rounded the front of the impala "Sam, get in the car"

Sam did as he was told; silently climbing into the impala, dad looked worried, on edge even but there was no point in asking, they never told him anything anyway, why bother he was just a kid.

Dean waited for Sam to get in the car before he asked "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen anything suspicious, anyone watching you and Sam?" as he spoke John looked around to see if there was anyone doing just that but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. After moving motels John had returned as promised to the Radio Station to answer Agents Lawson's questions but there wasn't much he could tell her. After that he had quit his job at the garage and picked up his pay.

"No" Dean asked as he followed John's glare, he could tell the old man was spooked.

"Any strangers spoken to you or Sam" John added

"No dad" Dean answered, "what's this about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, son" even though he was relieved he couldn't relax, not yet, not until they were out of town and heading towards their new motel, turning he headed towards the driver's side "move it Dean, get in"

Once inside the impala John waited for Dean to climb in and close the door before he announced that he had changed motel "change of plans boys, I've moved us to another motel"

"Why" the boys said in unison

"Something's come up, so Dean you're both on lock down" John shot a glance at Dean, to make sure he was listening before he pulled out onto the busy road

"Put dad, Dillon having a pool party and I wanted to go" Sam shouted out from the back seat

"Sorry Sam maybe another time" John shot back, this wasn't up for discussion

"It's not fair, Dean said I could go" Sam crossed his arms and started to pout.

Turning his head over the bench seat Dean gave his younger brother a look that said it all, leave it, not now.

"Well I said you can't" John looked in the rear view mirror as Sam was about to object once again "Sam"

"Dean gets to go wherever he wants" Sam moaned, it was unfair, dad never let him do anything, other than go the library to do his research, well from now on he could do his own.

"No, I don't" Dean rubbed his temple again; the pain was once again building.

John prepared himself, he knew Sam wasn't going to like this as he added "and another thing no more school this term"

"Awesome" Dean couldn't hide his delight at the news; school was just one long bore.

"Great" Sam sighed they were on lock down which meant no going out "Can we at least go to the movies or something"

It had been a hot day and John's patience was growing short, he could feel the tension growing between his shoulders blazes "no one is going anywhere" he glanced in the rear view mirror at Sam and then across at Dean, to see that he looked pale, his face contorted in pain and suddenly some of temper melted "You Ok son?"

"Yeah" Dean continued to rub his temple as the pain started to decrease a little

Sam huffed a little too loudly from the backseat as he starred out the window; this day was just getting better and better. Not only could he not go to Dillon's pool party he had promised Dean he wouldn't tell dad about his migraine

"What's going on?" John looked at Dean and then at Sam in the rear view mirror, when he received no reply from either one of them he pulled the impala over to the side of the road, leaving the engine running he turned in his seat so he could see both his sons at the same time "Someone better tell me, or your both grounded for a month"

Dean shot Sam a looked that said I'm so going to kill you for this before he spoke "It's nothing, it just, well I had a bad migraine and it freaked Sam out."

Sam jump forward in his seat "It wasn't nothing dad, Dean was on the floor writhing in pain, holding his head" he felt Dean's eyes boring into him "You were"

"No I wasn't" he was but Dean wasn't about to admit to it

"Out of the car, now Dean" John ordered, hearing the passenger side door creak as Dean climbed out he knew his son was doing as he was told. Heading to the back of the car he waited for his eldest to join him. "What's this about migraines, you've never had one before?" This was something new, Dean was a pretty healthy kid, an odd cold here and there but nothing serious.

Dean chewed on his bottom lip, thinking now was good time to tell him "It just pressure from my teachers, my grades are slipping and..." he looked down at the dirt on the ground "I'm trying but it's just that it's boring, half the stuff we learn isn't important, not for being a hunter. Can I quit I'll be seventeen in January then I can help you more" he wanted to prove he was more than just a babysitter that he could be a good hunter

The way Dean chewed on his bottom lip reminded John so much of Mary, she did the same when she was worried about telling him something, reaching out he gently squeezed Dean's shoulder "We'll talk about this later son, but first I need you to watch your brother for me, I don't know yet but I may be gone a few days"

"But I can help you" Dean turned his frustration into a pout "If it's about the migraine, you know Sam's just being girl"

"Not this time son" he could see the disappointment in his son's eyes "This job, it's not our type of gig, I'm just helping an old marine friend out"

"Alright" Dean pushed down his disappointment; he hung on to the thought that there would be another time; he would make damn sure of it.

"Good boy, now get back in the car" John headed for the driver side and climbed in turning his attention to Sam "If Dean as another migraine I want to know Ok" as Dean climbed back in "and that applies to you to Dean; if Sam's ill I want to know"

"Yeah sir" they both replied knowing it was an order.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**Sorry for the delay, being having major computer problems. Computers are wonderful things when there working but a complete nightmare when there not.**

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Four**

It promised to be the start of another scouring hot day, and as John Winchester climbed into the impala he was feeling slightly guilty for making his boys stay indoors especially when all the other kids would be outside. It was one of the reasons why he was going so early before Sam was awake; he didn't want another one of their increasing argument. Whining down the driver's side window he called out "you know the drill Dean"

Dean placed his hand on roof of the shiny black beast, leaning down through the window he reassured him "I know dad, we'll be fine, don't worry"

This time for John, not worrying was a lot harder for him to do, knowing the caller was out there somewhere "I'm not that far away so if you need me" he shouted over the sound of the engine as he started it up "and don't let anyone in and don't talk to any strangers"

"Yeah dad, I know" Dean sighed, impatiently crossing his arms over his chest "will you go already"

"Ok...ok I'm gone" John released the handbrake before backing the impala out of the parking lot.

Dean shook his head, he was sure the old man was going soft but it felt good that he cared. After watching the impala disappear down the road Dean turned and headed back inside to find that Sam awake "Morning sleepy head"

Still half asleep Sam looked around the small room "dad gone" he asked

"Yeah, just now, you want some breakfast?" Dean opened the kitchen cupboard door to find there were a half a box of cereal left and an open jar of jam. The fridge wasn't much better, there was just enough milk for breakfast and that was it. The old man had never had been big on shopping and thankfully it had given him a good excuse to go out.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked climbing out of bed

Finding two bowls Dean put them on the table along with the milk and cereal "dad thought it was for the best"

Sam made his way to the table for breakfast "Why?"

"You know why?" he was getting tired of listening to their arguments "Why is it you've always got to start an argument with him?"

"I don't mean too but it's the way he treats us, he never tells us anything and then he takes off for days at a time, you know how many times he's missed our birthdays or Christmas, five times Dean, five times"

Dean shovelled a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth "I know but can you a least try not to argue with him?"

Seeing the contains of his brother's open mouth spinning round as he spoke disgusted Sam "you're so gross you know that don't you"

Dean stuck his cereal covered tongue out to annoy Sam further

"I sometimes wonder if you really are my brother" Sam jived. Taking a mouth of cereal Sam noticed that instead of finishing his cereal Dean stood up and emptied it into the trash can "How long dad's going to be away for?"

"A few days, you want anything from the shops?" Dean asked as he carried his empty bowl to the sink

"You're going out?" Sam thought they were on lockdown

"We need food Sammy" and he needed to go somewhere, yesterday as they drove towards the motel he had seen an old jalopy; it would do for where he had to go.

"I'll come with you" Sam replied, it was better than being cooped up

"No you can't"

"Why not"

Dean had to think quickly "I'm going to see Hannah, alright happy now?"

Sam let out an unbelievable "wow" this was a first for Dean "you like her don't you" Sam climbed follow Dean to the kitchen "Dean's got a girlfriend"

"So what if I do?" he like her but that was it

Sam still couldn't believe it "It just you with a proper girlfriend"

"It' no big deal Sam"

"Oh yeah"

XXXX

Michael Sheridan rang at 8.45 just as he said he would. "Isn't it a fine morning Johnny boy, doesn't it make you feel great to be alive and because I'm in such a good mood I'm going to give you a chance to save the boy" a slim one at that, one that would give John Winchester hope and then for it to be squashed like a bug "I've buried him on holy ground in an unmarked grave but you better hurry he as" there was a pause as Michael Sheridan checked his watch "about 3 hours of air left"

John needed more "Where goddamn it; you have to give us more?"

"This is my game and time is ticking Johnny boy so I wouldn't waste it, if I was you" as Michael Sheridan spoke he glanced across at the graveyard and freshly made unmarked grave, he wished he could be here to see John Winchester's face when he found the dead boy's body. He held on to thought like he had done for the last five years but his time would come, he would see the look of total despair in John Winchester's eyes as his dead son lay in his arms, then and only then will John's Winchester finally understood that his son had to die, now that would be his final reward.

John knew the caller was going to hang up "hang on, wait a minute" but it was too late the line when dead

Agent Lawson was already on her phone "I want a list of all the graveyards in the area, ASAP... I don't care how busy you are." she ended her call slipping her cell phone back into her handbag.

"There as to be a more than a dozen graveyards around here, how we going to know which one?" Bob felt it was impossible task, he wished he could go with them but he was tied to the damn radio show.

"We don't, this is his game" John replied as he tried to squeeze out the tension in his neck muscles with his fingers

XXXX

In his underground tomb Andrew Miller awoke to a splitting headache and something pressing around his mouth and nose, all he saw as his eyes adjusted to his surrounding was pitch blackness. Panicked he screamed out "dad, dad" he had always hated the dark and his father knew it. Feeling around he found the sides then the top of the coffin, soft velvet fabric no silk. Realising where he was he franticly he started banging on the coffin lid with his fists, it was then that he realised he had been buried alive.

"No... No..." he had to get out, this can't be happening, why would his dad do this to him? He started banging more and more.

"Dad, please" he pleaded, what had he done to deserve this, hot tears started to run down his face, leaving streaks "you bastard" with every ounce of strength he started to pound on the coffin lid until his fists started to bleed, no one was coming because no one could hear him, and he was using too much oxygen he needed to calm down and reserve what he had left. Someone out there had to be missing him, he's mum for starters.

They were on their third graveyard and after two and half hours John was covered in sweat and his lungs were aching, his body tired, adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping him going and the need to find the Andrew Miller alive. The sun was at its highest, beaming rays of warmth down over the small graveyard at the edge of a crossroads of a small town. John ignored the old gravestones as he ran between them, they weren't what he was looking for; he needed an unmarked freshly dug grave. Picking up speed he bellowed across "check the far side" to Agent Lawson who was coming up on his right side.

Agent Lawson waved her acknowledgement back in John Winchester's direction, graveyards had always creped her out and the last two had taught her one thing, this was John Winchester's domain. It was worrying how at ease he seemed to be at digging up graves.

Turning his attention back to his own side John headed down the path between two rows of gravestones, at the end he turned and stopped not sure where to look next when his eyes fell on a newly filled in grave. "Agent Lawson over here" before the words was out of his mouth his was at the grave side furious digging at the mound of freshly laid soil.

The thin cotton shirt was glued to his back with sweat by the time John's shovel finally hit the coffin lid, throwing the shovel aside he cleared the rest of the soil off before he lifted the lid to find Andrew Miller's lifeless body, an oxygen mask covered his pale face; at the side of his body was a small oxygen tank. He wasted no time in climbing in; placing his feet at each side of Andrew's body he lifted the boy out of the grave and onto the grave side.

Hearing John Winchester shout out Agent Lawson ran towards him, arriving to see him franticly digging at an unmarked grave. It was a wonder he had any strength left after digging up two other graves before this one. Knowing this was their last hope she threw herself onto her knees and joined in. She couldn't give up even when John Winchester lifted Andrew's still body onto the grave side, immediately she was searching for a pulse "I can't find a pulse"

John's marine training kicked in, instantly starting CPR "Come on kid give me something here" he pleaded as he pushed down on the boy's chest with both hands as Agent Lawson tilted Andrew's head back and started to breathe into his mouth. As minutes past and no signs of life from the youth's body she stopped. Lifting her head, her eyes locked with John Winchesters, what she saw surprised her, there was desperation and disappear. She but her hands on John's to stop him, "John he's gone"

It was the first time she had called him John, stopping he leaned back on his heels, starring down at the youth, he'd failed, the bastard had won,

Agent Lawson made the call "Call off the search we've found him...no he's dead"

xxxx

Pulling up in the old jalopy Dean starred up at the old abandoned train building before climbing out. He felt nervous just walking inside, making his way across the dirty stone floor he stopped half way uncertain of whether he was doing the right thing by coming here. He wanted to stand up to him, face his fears but suddenly standing there his courage had suddenly gone, he turned to go "What the hell are you doing here"

Dean turned to see Michael Sheridan standing on the stairs "I had to see you"

"You idiot, what if someone saw you coming in here?" Michael Sheridan ran down the rest of the stairs, passing Dean to look out of the broken window to see the old jalopy sat outside.

"No one saw me" why would anyone be following him he thought

"Well, why are you here"

Nervously Dean moved away from Michael Sheridan, his thoughts were a jumbled mess; he had been having his doubts it was harder than he thought, he didn't like lying or having secrets, they were draining him, not just physically but mentally as well. Turning he looked at the man he feared "I don't think I can go through with this, it's..."

Michael Sheridan moved as fast as a tiger grabbing hold of the sixteen year old and spinning him hard against the wall. "Well you'd better get your head straight kid, because your apart of this whether you like it or not" five years of waiting and finally his plan was in motion.

Dean felt pain as his back was slammed up against the wall, for a minute it took his breath away, held there he could feel Sheridan's hot breath on his face "You want to be orphan kid cause I'll will do" Sheridan had learnt to play on people fears, manipulating them to get what he wanted

"No" Dean breathed out

"Then do as I ask and this will soon be over" Michael Sheridan realised him from the wall "now get the hell out of here"

Dean took off he didn't look back until he was safely outside in car.

Michael Sheridan turned his see James standing at the bottom of the stairs "you think he's up to it?" he asked his brother

"He cares about his family, he'll do as he's told" James answered

Michael Sheridan thought for a moment, he had a growing suspicion that he didn't want to voice, not yet not until he knew for sure "Let's see how much he cares, load the van up"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Five**

John Winchester kept his distance at Burt Miller's house; his head was down as he leant against the impala's passenger side door, every now and again he would glance up at Burt Miller as he stood on his front lawn with his arms wrapped tightly across his chest, in a comforting manor. He was shaking his head in disbelieve at Agent Lawson's words, whatever she was saying wasn't comforting him but then again he would be the same or worse. He knew what if felt like to lose a wife but it couldn't imagine what losing a son would be like, he hoped he never would. Suddenly feeling the need to talk with them, John pulled out his cell phone.

XXX

Trying to juggle two bags of groceries with one hand Dean managed opened the motel room door "whew, it hot" the coolness of the room was a welcomed relief from the heat outside, for once that the motel had a decent air conditioning system which actually worked. Seeing Sam lying on his bed reading a book Dean called out "want to give me a hand over here"

Sam glanced up, half-heartedly climbing off his bed to help his brother with one of the bags "what took you so long?" he asked, he didn't mind Dean spending time with Hannah but after a few hours boredom had quickly set in, even his books were starting to have little appeal.

Dean kicked the motel room door shut behind him. Before Sam could get a look he slipped his right hand into the front pocket of his jeans in an attempt to hide it from him. It had started with a dull pain in his palm and pins and needles in his fingers, that had gradually developed into a more painful trembling sensation that had shooting pains running up his arm but as he drove the old jalopy home his hand had started to shake. At one point he nearly lost control of the old vehicle, he just managed to avoid ending up in a dig on the roadside.

"You know where, I told you" Dean reminded him as he carried his grocery bag towards the kitchen, he didn't like lying to Sam but it he had no other option.

"I know" Sam followed him into the kitchen placing the bag on the counter before going back to his bed and sitting on the corner "Just I didn't expect you to be gone so long"

"Sorry" seeing that Sam looked down, almost miserable even, he was hoping that what he bought him would cheer him up "I've got you some peanut butter" he knew it was Sam's favourite.

Sam's stomach groaned with hunger at the thought of food, it was passed lunchtime but he hadn't thought about it until now "Great, did you get some bread as well?" peanut butter sandwiches and peanut buttered toast were his favourites

"Yeah of course, what do you want sandwiches or toast?" Dean asked, taking a glass from one of the cupboards he filled it with cold water from the tap. Taking one sip he placed the glass down on the drainer before relaxing and closing his eyes, he stood there for a few minutes with his back to Sam trying to get his body under control. He heard Sam say "toast" in reply to his question, that was fine. "Ok" he heard himself reply. He knew if he didn't move soon Sam would be asking and there it was was Sam's concern voice

"You ok Dean?" Sam had noticed how his brother hadn't move in several minutes

Dean opened his eyes and turned on the hot water tap "I'm fine, just a little hot that's all" taking his hand out of his pocket he massaged it before placing under the warm running water, it seemed to help. It was still shaking but it wasn't as bad as before, it had gone back to the dull pain and pin and needles, maybe it was just the drive home that had agitated it more. Feeling the dull pain ease he turned off the tap and wiped his hand on a nearby tea towel before turning his attention to unpacking the groceries. Lifting the jar of peanut butter out of the brown paper bag had him almost crying out in pain but he was able bit it back at the last moment as his hand jerked into a painful spasm, the jar in his hand suddenly exploded covering his face and the white T-shirt he was wearing with peanut butter.

Sam hadn't seen what had happened he had gone to check the air conditioning he just heard the explosion, rushing back he saw his brother covered in peanut butter and the broken jar in his hand. "Dean"

Ignoring the broken glass and the peanut butter covering his hand and T shirt Dean grabbed for the tea towel he had wiped his hands on earlier, quickly wrapping it around his hand to conceal that it was still shaking "I'm good" He couldn't let Sam see, he didn't want him freaking out again, he would tell the old man for sure. Then there would be questions; medical examinations, no way was he seeing a doctor.

"Let me see, did you cut your hand?" Sam questioned as he looked at the tea towel he could see no blood but still he wanted to see there could be pieces of glass embeddened in his skin

"No, I'm Ok" Dean pulled his hand away as he saw Sam reaching out to examine it. "Leave it Sam"

"Are you sure?" Sam wasn't convinced

"Yeah I'm sure, right now I need to go and buy you some more peanut butter" it wasn't just for Sam's benefit it was also an excuse to but some space between them "can you clean this mess up for me?" he wasn't bother about his T-shirt, he would go as he was.

Sam looked at the kitchen floor it wasn't that bad, most of it had covered Dean; it would have been funny if it hadn't been for his concern over Dean's odd behaviour of late and then there was his migraine attack, he was sure he never had one before. He would rather do without "no, it doesn't matter... I'll do with..." Sam started to say but before he could finish his brother cut him off.

"Yes, it does Sam" Dean snapped back it mattered to him, walking over to the table he grabbed the keys, he could barely feel the cold metal in his hand "stay here, I won't be long"

"No, I'll go" Sam followed Dean and snatched the keys from his hand, he couldn't believe how easy that was, he expected Dean to put a fight but he then realised the keys felt slick with sweat. Dean shouldn't be sweating that much not with the air conditioning on. "Dean, are you ok?" he repeated again

"If you're going, go" Dean pushed passed Sam and headed back into the kitchen

"Dean?" Sam was worried, he hadn't answered his question which could only been one thing something was wrong.

"Sam, just go" there was a warning to his brother's voice that Sam knew all too well, it was best to let Dean calm down, for now. But no way was he going to let this drop; he grabbed for his Walkman and headed out of the door.

Once Sam had gone and he was alone Dean looked down at the peanut butter on his shirt and the mess on the kitchen floor. Taking the tea towel away looked at his hand there was a few cuts but they were nothing compared to what was going on. What the hell was wrong with him anyway he should be able to control his own body for Pete sake. Leaving the mess he walked over to the window and pulled back the faded lace curtain, he saw Sam heading out of the parking lot. Hearing the familiar ring of his cell phone Dean picked it up from the table and headed back to the window where he still had a clear view of Sam walking down the road that lead towards town. Hearing his father's voice on the other end of the phone "Hi dad, you

"Yeah Dean" a little smirk crossed John's face, it was just like Dean to worry about him "everything's fine, you and Sam?" John pinched the bridge of his nose, he wished he could be there with them.

"Yeah dad, were good" Dean saw the familiar dirty old van belonging to Michael Sheridan travelling at a slightly slower speed then it should be, he looked at Sam who oblivious to the approaching vehicle, knowing that Sam was danger he was suddenly out of the door and screaming his brother's name at the top of his lungs "Sam, Sam" but Sam had his headphones on. Taking off across the parking lot Dean saw that the side door of the van was sliding open as it was neared Sam's side "Sam, Sam"

Dean could hear his dad's faint voice at the other end of the phone screaming at him "Dean, Dean, what's going on?" John was already climbing into the impala and firing up the engine "God damn it Dean, answer me"

Putting the cell phone back to his ear Dean answered him "someone's after Sam" he was running up the road now "a black van" Seeing Sam being pulled into the van he threw his phone to one side and screamed "Sam"

John heard Dean's running footsteps then there was a thud, a faint scream of Sam then nothing "Dean, Dean" he bellowed but there was nothing but fainter footsteps

The cassette music playing was just background noise to Sam as he walked along the lonely stretch of road back into town; he was too worried about his brother to take any notice of what was going on around him. It wasn't until the black van was alongside him that Sam released that he wasn't along. Recognising that it was the same van from outside the school he started to panic as he saw the side door opened and a man wearing a Halloween mask reaching out to grab him. He stepped back away from the curb out of the man's giant reach, pulling of his headphones he heard Dean for the first time, turning he saw his brother running towards him "Dean" he shouted just as the man jumped from the moving vehicle and grabbed hold of him. As the Halloween masked man lifted off the floor he continued to struggle free, but he was built like a brick house. One moment he was in the air the next he was flying through it into the back of the van. As he landed the side of his head collided with a sneaker covered foot. Hearing a faint moan he looking up sharply to see that the sneaker wearing individual had both his hands and feet tied and he was wearing a hood over his head.

Out of breath from screaming and running Dean stopped as he saw Michael Sheridan's van move further away, this was his fault, if he hadn't have gone to see Michael Sheridan this would never have happened.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Six**

A puzzled Sam couldn't take his eyes off the bound teenager not until the Halloween masked brick house blocked his view as he leaned down to grab a hold of him again. Petrified, Sam looked up at the man, was that what was going to happen to him; was he going to tie him up like that as well and a hood placed over his head, then what? Although his heart was frantically pounding in his chest his mind was starting to clear, suddenly he was thinking about his father's training and what had been drilled into him, he never thought he would have to use it. Seeing his one chance he kicked out, hitting the masked man in the groan suddenly he was free and heading for the still partially open van door.

"Fuck" James's eyes filled momentarily with tears as he felt a red hot pain in his groan but before he had time to recover he saw the twelve year old making his escape. "You little..." he grabbed for Sam but the youngster was small and fast and out of the van before he had a chance to return the favour with a good kick of his own

Looking out of the side view mirror Michael Sheridan watched as a screaming distraught Dean Winchester ran down the road towards the slow moving van. It was never his intention to take the younger boy; it was more a show of power for the older boy; plus it was way to find out if there was any truth to his suspicions. Seeing the youngest Winchester jump out of the van he floored the accelerator making the van speed down the road.

Removing his mask James laughed out loud as he climbed in the front with his brother "Did you see the youngest kid's face he almost wet himself".

Even though his suspicions had been confirmed he still laughed back "Yeah, that kid will be having nightmares for a while"

Standing by the roadside looking totally lost Dean called out a desperate "Sammy" he didn't know what to do. This was his fault, once again he reminded himself that he should never have gone to see Michael Sheridan, it was a bad mistake and now he was paying for it. Then by some miracle he saw Sam jump free from the moving van, suddenly with a huge feeling of relief he was once again running.

Sam hit the ground awkwardly falling on his hands; he instantly rolled onto his side to see that the van hadn't stopping it was still heading down the road. Turning his head the other way he saw Dean running towards him. "Dean"

Dean soon reached his brother's side "Sammy, you ok" taking his eyes of Sam for a split second he saw the black van had thankfully disappeared out of sight

Sam assessed his injuries, his hands were grazed from taking the impact of his fall, his knee hurt a little probably due to the undignified way he landed and his eye hurt "I'm Ok" he replied softly, he was just relieved to be free. Standing up he looked up down the road, he thoughts were on the tied up teenager.

"Come on, let's get you back" Dean turned his brother back towards the motel, he need to pick up his cell phone, the old man would kill him if he lost another.

"Dean, wait, there was a boy, a teenager in the back of the van, he was tied up; shouldn't we inform the police?"

"Let's get you back and cleaned up then we'll call dad, he'll know what to do" Dean reassured him.

"Ok" Sam started to walk towards the motel

XXX

A worried John stormed through the motel door to see Dean holding an icepack over Sam's right eye. He was relieved but yet he was still angry, scared of what might have happened "what the hell Dean, you were supposed to be looking after your brother"

"I was" Dean replied hurtfully, but he know his father was right "sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Dean; you almost got your brother abducted, what were you thinking?" John barked as he walked towards Sam and examining his swollen eye, he was going to have one hell of a shiner tomorrow

Sam immediately jumped to his brother's defence "Dad it wasn't Dean's fault it was my idea" all thoughts of telling his dad about the captive teenager had gone for the moment

John turned on his eldest "you know better Dean then to let your brother go out by himself, you know what's out there" but he knew that there were times when Sam could wrap his older brother around his finger especially when Dean was feeling guilty about something.

Sam watched as Dean stayed silent and lowered his eyes to the floor, well he wasn't going to, he was going to speak his mind "It not Dean's job to look after me, it's your job"

John sighed as he pulled a chair across towards Sam's bed and sat down "I can't always be here Sam, you know that" seeing Sam's grazed hands John leaned forward to take a closer look at them. Dean had done a good job of cleaning them. Suddenly what he was thinking came out "the last thing I wanted was to put you boys in danger"

"What danger? What's going on dad?" Sam asked pulling away from his father's touch

John stood and walked over to the window, lost in his own thoughts he had his own questions "I don't understand how he knew we were here"

Guilty Dean lowered his eyes further into the stained green carpet that had seen better days as he heard Sam asked "Who dad?" he didn't need to ask because he knew who his father was talking, he had been the one to tell Michael Sheridan where they were, he had also given him his father's cell phone number

"Dean" Dean's head shot up, he feared the worst that his father knew what he had done, as he looked into his father's face it saw there was no anger just concern.

John realised that it was time to tell them what was going on "You know I told you that I was helping an old marine buddy of mine, well that not strictly true"

Breathing a sigh of relief Dean asked "what do you mean?" as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sam to listen

He didn't know how much he should tell them "Bob Mackenzie, my old marine buddy received a call from a man claiming he had kidnapped a sixteen year old boy"

"The boy in the newspaper Andrew Miller" Sam remembered reading an article in some local paper and hearing it on the radio, of course it all started to make sense now.

"Who?" a blank expression crossed Dean's face as he looked between his brother and his father; he hadn't seen or heard anything about a missing boy.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, the only books Dean read were comics and porn magazines, the missing teenager had to be him in the back of the van "I saw him dad, in the back of the van, it was Andrew Miller"

If only it had been, John thought as he sighed, walking back he returned to the chair in front of his sons and sat down "He couldn't be son; we found him this morning, he was dead"

They couldn't have "I know what I saw dad" Sam wasn't stupid or blind "And I've seen that van before, parked outside the school"

"And you didn't thing to tell me this?" John stood looming over his sons, turning his angry glare from Sam to Dean "did you know?"

"No, sir" Dean lied, he knew Michael Sheridan had been watching him for days

"I tried to tell Dean" Sam whispered "but..."

"But what, Sam" John's eyes where back on Sam

This wasn't his or Dean's fault "well that was before you decided to drag us away from our friends and school"

John sighed in frustration "Sam, we've been over this"

Sam jumped up from the bed squaring off to his father; he was sick of having to move from one school to another "no, you've been over this, we don't get a say"

"I'm your father I decide what's best for you and from now on no matter how small or insignificant you think something is you tell your brother, do you understand"

"Well, there certainly no point in telling you anything, you don't care" Sam was angry at their father's lack of concern over Dean and he intended to have his say "you're never here when we need you; you know what, finding mum's killer is more important to you than us"

"Sam" Dean gasped out his brother's name but it was drowned out by his father's anger

"Excuse me?" John was beginning to grow tired of Sam questioning his motives of late "I'm doing this for you boys" all the training, everything was so the boys could protect themselves against what was out there

"No you're not" Sam pointed his finger at his brother in angry motion "there's something wrong with Dean and all you can think about is your revenge, you care more about the dead then the living"

Dean rubbed his temple against the growing pain that their arguing was causing, thankfully it was just a headache "stop it" he shouted at them as he stood "there's nothing wrong with me". Grabbing a clean t-shirt from his duffel bag he headed for sanctuary of the bathroom, slamming the door firmly shut behind him. Walking over to the sink he turned on the cold water tap as he starred at the image starring back at him in the bathroom mirror. This was harder than he thought, he didn't think he could do it anymore but he had to; he had to be stronger.

Starring at the bathroom door John felt Sam push passed him and head towards the bathroom door. Just lately no matter what he did in Sam's eyes it was wrong. No doubt what he was thinking about doing now would be wrong too. He heard Sam knocking on the bathroom door as he turned his back, running a tired hand through his hair he was thinking that maybe it was time to pack the boys off to Bobby's or maybe Pastor Jim's. They weren't safe here.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Seven**

Walking along the row of brightly coloured doors of the motel complex Agent Lawson stopped and knocked on room number 30. It was chosen because it was the farthest room from the Winchester's. Not waiting for an invitation she just walked straight in to find Agent Gareth Brooks sat at the kitchen come dining room table; his headphones were hanging loosely around his neck as he took a sip of his coffee. She wasn't surprised by the state of the room, with its half empty pizza boxes and discarded burger cartons; after all he was a man and he was on a typical surveillance job.

"What's going on?" she asked as she pushed aside a pizza box to sit down on one of the two beds

Having been listening in to the Winchester's conversations Agent Brooks replied "Their having bit of a domestic over there, oh and the excitement of the afternoon, your mystery caller tried to snatch young Sam Winchester, luckily the kid managed to escape" when he had realised what was going on he had run outside and he was just in time to see Sam Winchester's undignified jump from the moving black van. Not wanting to break his cover he had quickly returned inside.

"No wonder John Winchester took off in such a rush" she had been working on a theory that maybe sixteen year olds were important but this latest news had just blown it wide apart "Did you get a look at the number plate" she asked

"No, covered in muck" Agent Brooks took another sip of his coffee as he studied his partner, after all the years they had spent together he had learnt one thing, she didn't trust easily, maybe it was because of her previous partner, the one she wouldn't talked about "You still think John Winchester in on this?"

She answered him with another question "do you?"

Agents Brooks pondered for a moment on the question "by the sounds of it he's no father of the year material" especially in the youngest kid's eyes "but my gut telling me, no"

Agent Lawson stood up and walked over to the window, from there she could see the impala parked outside the Winchester's room. "I don't know yet" she replied, turning back to Brooks "We got another missing boy" she knew that John Winchester was with her when the boy when missing but that didn't prove his innocence

"I heard" Brooks replied replacing the earphones as he heard the argument increasing

That was her cue to leave she stepped out into the afternoon heat again making her away across the warm asphalt towards the Winchester's room.

XXX

In the sanctuary of bathroom Dean pulled off his sweat soaked; peanut butter covered T-shirt and twisted around to see his back in the bathroom mirror, there was already a developing bruise that started on his right side and ended up near his spine where Michael Sheridan had earlier thrown him against the wall, great he thought. How was he going to explain that if they saw it? Hearing a soft knock on the door he knew it would be Sam. It was confirmed by the sound of Sam's concerned voice "Dean, can I come in?"

It was good that Sam cared but he was suffocating him with his concern, he needed time to think, everything was spiralling out of control, he instinctively snapped back "Go away Sam, leave me alone"

Sam knew his brother's tone, a warning tone that he wanted some space. Sounding rejected he replied "Ok"

Hearing the rejection in Sam's voice Dean felt instantly guilty for snapping at him, after all it wasn't the kid's fault. Quickly he pulled on his clean t-shirt and washed his face under the running water before taking a deep breath. Back to pretending that he was fine, that everything was ok, as he opened the door he heard his father on the phone to someone "I need you to look after the boys for a week or two" he was saying.

"No, I'm not going" Dean stormed across the room to come face to face with his father, he was sick and tired of being pushed about "you're not sending me away; if you do I just come back, so you can just forget it" and besides, Michael Sheridan wasn't about let him walk away from this, he was too mixed up in this, he had crossed the line, he knew that now.

John was on the phone with Bobby "I'll have to ring you back" he sighed as he ended his call, just lately he had experienced tantrums from Sam but this was Dean, who had so far never caused him much trouble. But deep down he knew this was his own fault; by giving Dean too much responsibility he had created one independent young man. Having been one intense and tiring day John absentmindedly lifted his hand to run his fingers threw his damp hair but he was shock to see Dean flinch and step away from him. He had never hit either one of them or raised a hand to them, he never had too but yet he saw a flicker of fear in Dean's eyes.

All Dean saw was the raising hand and flinched, tensing he took a step back out of John's reach "no, no" he shouted "I'm not a child"

John turned to Sam, to see the same look of confusion on his young face; he was wondering how Dean think so badly of him "Dean"

A sudden loud bang on the door made them all jump, moving over to the window John pulled back the faded curtain to see Agent Lawson standing outside "What the!" how the hell did she know where they were. He did a quick check of the room making sure no weapons were lying in around.

Outside the motel door Agent Lawson heard loud voices coming from inside, knocking she hoped that they would hear her, everything went quiet after that and she was about to knock again when John opened the door. Stepping inside the room as John stepped aside she could feel the tension that filled the air. "Am I interrupting something?"

The last thing John needed was her poking her nose in. "No" he replied closing the door behind her and motioning towards the bathroom "boys can you give us a minute" He was relieved to see Dean obediently picking up the ice pack which had been lying discarded on the bed and shuffling his younger brother towards the bathroom. "How did you find us?" he asked her

"Wasn't that hard" Agent Lawson replied as she glanced around the fairly tidy room to see the two Winchester boys disappearing behind the closing bathroom door "you took off pretty sharply, everything Ok?" she asked even though she knew the reason why. Turning her attention back to John she saw the wall covered in newspaper clippings, handwritten notes and photos behind him "Looks like you've been busy" she said as she walked over to take a closer look

John rubbed the back of his tense neck as he starred at the closed bathroom door; he was still shocked at Dean's behaviour. "He tried to snatch Sam" he answered her first question

"Your youngest?" she acted surprised

"Yeah" John saw the puzzled look as it crossed her face, thinking about what Sam had said "Another boy's gone missing"

She knew that it wasn't a question "How do you know that?" she asked suspiciously

"Sam, he saw a boy tied up in the back of the van"

"We've had a call come in from the local county sheriff's office; possible missing sixteen year old, by the name of Isaacs Philips. He didn't turn up for his Saturday morning job at the local store, the manager of the store" Agent Lawson pulled out her notes to check them "a Mr Jacobs called his parents who had seen him leave for work but he never turned up, they both agreed that Isaac was always punctual young man"

Finding his marker pen, John added Isaac Phillips initials under Andrew Scott Miller on his formation wall

ASM

IP

Remembering that the caller had said "the boys initials will spell out the place you'll find me" Agent Lawson asked "You got anything?"

John thought for a minute rearranging the letters over and over in his mind; he had nothing, shaking his head he answered with a "no"

Glancing at the bathroom door Agent Lawson informed him "I'm going to need to interview Sam"

John didn't hesitate as he shouted out "Sam" he knew she would want to speak with him. Still feeling a little uneasy, he was thinking of letting Dean stay but he still wanted Sam to go Bobby's "Afterwards I'm packing Sam off to his uncle's he'll be safer there" he added

There was a loud bang as the bathroom door swung violently open and an angry looking Sam came storming out. Having heard his father Sam was more than angry "What! No way" he was adamant if Dean wasn't going neither was he "Dean needs me, I'm not leaving him"

"No I don't" Dean answered back as he followed Sam out of the bathroom, he didn't need no twelve year old babysitter

"You're not well" Sam was angry not only at his father but at his brother's denial "and you know it" he shouted back

"No, there's not" Dean answered back, Sam was like a dog with a bone, why couldn't he just leave him alone

"Boys, that's enough" John shouted over his two bickering sons "no one's going anywhere, now sit down Sam, Agent Lawson here wants to talk to you"

Realising he wasn't needed Dean made straight for the door and freedom; he had let his guard down now he had messed up, drawing even more attention on himself.

"Dean" John shouted out after his disappearing son, he wanted a word with him but he couldn't leave Sam alone with Agent Lawson

Once outside Dean took a long deep breath of warm air, he thought about what had happened as he walked over to the vending machine in the far corner of the parking lot. If he had done his job as he was supposed to Sam won't have been in danger. How could his dad look at him with pride if he couldn't obey his orders? Frustrated he killed out at the vending machine, pounding it for several minutes until he was out of breath and some of his frustration had melted away.

Michael Sheridan's voice was the total opposite of the weather it was as cold as ice, menacing "did you think I would tell you my plans?"

"No" Dean cared about others but he cared more for Sam "I've done what you've asked, just don't hurt Sam" Dean asked, today had been a wakeup call for him, there was no going back now, there was just the road ahead, the end goal, his end goal.

Michael Sheridan's voice softened, almost caring "your body must be starting to hurt by now; have the shakes started yet?

"Yeah" Dean whispered back, there was no point in lying

Michael Sheridan remembered how it felt "I know my first time it hurt like hell, if you need to, there's no shame in asking for it?"

"No, I'm managing" every muscle in his body was saying yes take it but no, this way it kept him focused on what was important, on what he could lose. Ending the call he pocketed the phone, before once again starring back at the motel room and his family inside. For a moment he wanted to go back inside but instead he turned and headed towards the impala, he needed time, to get himself together.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Eight**

The motel room had monetarily fallen into silence after Dean's departure, John's eyes were still fixed on the closed door as he heard Agent Lawson move across the room towards one of single beds, he heard her say softly "Can you tell me what happened, Sam?"

Just like his father Sam's eyes were on the closed motel room door, his thoughts on his brother, something was wrong but what? The last thing he wanted to do right now was to talk to the FBI agent, what he really wanted was to be outside with his brother finding out what was wrong him.

Seeing that Sam was lost in his own thoughts Agent Lawson asked softly again as she patted the bed for Sam to sit "I just want to ask you what happened"

Sam looked across at his father who had yet to take his eyes of the door "dad?"

Hearing his Sam's voice John came out of his trance, turning his attention back to his youngest he gave Sam a quick nod as reassurance "It's Ok Sam"

As he sat down Sam made sure there was a good gap between him and the FBI agent, "I was walking down the road toward town, I was going for some peanut butter" in the back of his mind he was thinking that it had to be the heat that had made the jar explode like that, "when the black van I saw outside our old school pulled up"

"You've seen the van before?" Agent Lawson jumped in; surprised she shot a quick glance at John

"Yeah a couple of times, it was parked outside the school" now he wished he had taken it further, maybe he could have saved Andrew Miller's life "I didn't know" he whispered out

" It's Ok, go on Sam" Agent Lawson urged

"A man wearing a Halloween mask jumped out and grabbed me, he threw me into back of the van; you have to help him" before it was too late

Agent Lawson looked from Sam to John, "who?" she questioned, then she realised who he was talking about, it was Isaac Phillips

Sam was on his feet now "the boy in the back of the van, they're going to kill him like Andrew Miller, you have to help him" this was his fault and now another boy was in danger

"That's what we're trying to do Sam" Agent Lawson could see how upset the youngster was becoming "Please sit down back down". She patted the bed once again and waited until Sam was sitting again before she started her line of questioning "Now, I want you to take your time and think, did you see if the man who grabbed you had any distinguishing marks like tattoos or scars that could help us track him down?"

Sighing he didn't need to think, he knew he couldn't tell her much "No, he was wearing a Halloween mask over his face and everything else was covered, even his hands were covered by gloves"

She could hear the disappointment in his young voice "did he speak?" she was thinking that maybe he had an ascent

"No...yeah, when I kicked in him the jewels" Sam replied with a satisfied grin that lighted up his face

"You did well Sam to escape" Agent Lawson replied as her thoughts turned to the missing boy Isaac Phillips "The boy in the back of the van what was he wearing?"

"Red and white Sneakers, blue jeans and a black T-shirt" Sam answered, they were etched in his memory

"You sure now?" that wasn't what Isaac Phillips was reported to be wearing when he went missing

"Yeah I'm positive" Sam nodded backed there was no doubt in his mind

Sam's positive answer had left her puzzled "Thank you Sam, your were very brave"

Having listened in John demanded to know "have you done here?" he was eager for her to leave

"Yes, I guess so" she replied getting up

"Wait" Sam stood, there was something at the back of his mind something familiar niggling away at him, but yet he couldn't think what it was.

"What Sam?" she asked hopefully

Sam thought for a moment he couldn't put into words "nothing, it's nothing" he replied how could he explain it he didn't know himself

"Stay here Sam I need to have a word with Dean" John informed him as he followed Agent Lawson to the door and outside. John watched her walk across the parking lot to her car before heading towards the impala.

The minute she was out of ear shot of John Winchester Agent Lawson pulled out her cell phone "Brooks, something doesn't add up, the clothes that Isaac Phillip was wearing doesn't match Sam Winchester's description" Isaac Phillips's was on his way to his Saturday job so he was wearing the store's uniform, a red top and black trousers.

"So they changed his clothes" Brooks replied dryly

"But why?" she could see no reason for doing that "If you intended to kill someone what does it matter what their wearing?"

"No idea" came Brooks' reply

XXX

John saw Dean sitting in the impala's driver's seat with the window down. Opening the door he climbed into the passenger seat next to him "Dean"

Dean had his eyes closed and his Walkman on, but he knew what this was about "I'm sorry" he whispered

"Sorry for what?" John asked, his son had nothing to be sorry for

Dean opened his eyes and turned off his music "I shouldn't have answered back" he knew painfully to well what happened when he disobeyed an order.

"Everything I do is to protect you boys" John placed his arm on the back of the bench seat, his fingers just an inch away from Dean's neck but not touching, he was relieved to see that his son didn't flinch this time.

"I know" Dean understood even if Sam didn't

"Is there something worrying you, son?" John had to asked, Dean had said that his teachers had been putting pressure on him and for one second back there he had seen the fear in Dean's eyes of being hit "You know you could tell me anything, if someone's hurt you" he would kill them

Suddenly feeling the need for affection Dean leaned closer to his father's hand that was resting on the top of the bench seat. For a minute he thought about telling him the truth but then he would lose everything... he changed his mind instantly. Instead he put on his biggest Dean Winchester smile "I can take care of myself, you know that dad, you trained me, remember"

Relaxing a little into the familiar leather of his car John smiled back "Yeah, I did son" he still wasn't totally convinced but what could he do if Dean wasn't willing to open up to him?

XXX

That night It was another hot one as Sam tossed and turned in his sleep, gripped in a nightmare he was searching, screaming out his brother's name as he felt his way down the dark never ending corridors he search of him

"Sammy, help me" he had never heard Dean's voice sound so afraid

"Dean where are you?" Sam heard himself call out

Out of the darkest Dean's frightened voice sounded everywhere "I don't know I can't see"

"Don't worry I'll find you Dean" even though Sam felt scared he sounded a lot braver as he carried on down the dark corridor

"Don't trust him Sammy, he's not who you think he is"

"You can't save him, no one can" the Halloween masked man said before his cruel laughing filled the corridor.

Wide awake and covered in sweat Sam shot up in bed; his heart was pounding in his chest as he remembered his nightmare, quickly he looked across at the other single bed to see that Dean was fast asleep. He was safe, it was just a nightmare, sighing with relief he climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water.

"You ok Sam?" John voice came out of the darkness, he been sitting watching his sons sleep until sleep had also taken him

"Yeah" open in the fridge Sam found the jug of ice cold water "I just had a bad dream"

"Want to talk about it?" John asked, after what had happened to Sam earlier he wasn't surprised that Sam was having nightmares.

In the moonlight Sam could see his father sat at the table; walking over to him he sat in the empty chair next to him "Dad, can nightmares come true?"

"No son" John leaned over and ruffled Sam's mop of hair

Sam looked again at his sleeping brother "You'd never let anyone hurt Dean would you?"

"Of course not" he would die first to protect his sons "Sam what this about son?"

Sam took a sip of his water, it felt cool and refreshing "In my nightmare, the masked man he had Dean"

"That will never happen son, now go back to bed, gets some sleep"

"Thanks dad" Sam made his way back to his bed, placing the glass on the bedside table he climbed back in

John waited for Sam to fall asleep before he stepped outside of the motel room, taking in the fresh night air his cell phone suddenly came to life, he answered "John Winchester"

Michael Sheridan spoke softly down the phone "You can't always protect the ones you love, Johnny boy"

"How did you get this number?" John barked back

"I have my ways" Michael Sheridan starred at the clear night sky and thought of the times he had slept under them with his two sons. That was until John Winchester killed his eldest.

"Where's the boy, Isaac Phillips?" it was a question he knew wasn't going to be answered but still he had to ask

"All in good time, tell me this, if you had to choose to save one of your sons lives which one would it be, little Sammy the protected one or Dean the protector"

"You sick son of bitch" how could anyone choose

"Not sick Johnny boy, just cruel"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Nine**

Still standing outside John walked away from motel door room towards the middle of parking lot, what he had to say he didn't want to be overheard "If it's me you want, I'll meet you wherever you want"

"As tempting as that sounds Johnny boy, this isn't about what you want, this is about me and what I want" he craved for so long for revenge but it was too soon to show his hand, not now that everything was going to plan. "Tell me what did it feel like to lose, to hold that sixteen year old boy in your arms, and not be able to save him?"

"You son of a bitch" John growled down the phone

"In time you'll realise that I'm much worse than that" Michael Sheridan informed him, it was John Winchester's fault, because of him he was now a monster

"Their innocent boys, god damn it" what reason did this bastard have to kill them? "Just leave them out of this"

Michael Sheridan was pleased to hear the desperation in John Winchester's voice "Not yet Johnny boy, not till you've learnt the lesson here"

"And what lesson is that?" John spat back angry what the hell was he talking about

"I want you to realise that whatever you do, you can't save them, no matter how hard you try" Michael Sheridan thought back to that night in the woods, having heard gunshots he had raced back as fast as legs could go but they weren't fast enough, by the time he had reached the campsite the hunter was long gone. What he found was his dead son lying in a pool of his own blood

"What type of monster are you" John spat out, there was two types, the human and the supernatural kind, this caller had to be of the latter type and he could kill him.

"You'll soon find out" to him John Winchester was the monster here, not him "From now on, no more outsiders" there was no more need for Bob and his radio station, but the FBI was wouldn't be so easy to shake "it will be just you and me, Winchester" there was a cold edge to his voice as he hung up

After the call had ended John didn't move, at last there was a soft breeze in the night air, and it felt cool against his warm skin as he thought long and hard about his past jobs.

Dean had woken up, feeling hot he had walked outside to cool off, what he really needed was to take off his suffocating t-shirt that was clued to his back with sweat, but he couldn't, not with a large purple bruise on his back, see his father stood motionless in the middle of the parking lot, worriedly he asked "Dad, what's going on?"

John turned to see Dean stood in doorway "Nothing for you to worry about son" John finally moved and headed back towards their room

Dean knew his father was not being honest with him "I do worry, me and Sammy, we worry that one day something might happened to you"

Dean's words brought a lump to his throat "Don't worry" he started to say then stopped, it wasn't what his son wanted to heard "I worry too son, every time I leave you two alone"

"You do?" Dean didn't realise

John smiled back at his son's innocent "how about we stop worrying for now and get some sleep"

Dean still felt hot but he agreed "Ok"

XXX

Michael Sheridan checked over the explosive device again, it couldn't fail. He poured himself another drink from the whiskey bottle. In the background he could hear two voices drifting in from the next room

Minutes later he heard the door open and his brother's footsteps entering the room "have you done for the night?" Michael Sheridan asked as he turned to see his brother's true image.

"He's sleeping like a baby" James replied, as he walked over to the old wooden table in the centre of the room and the bottle of whiskey lying on it, which he had decided he had earned a drink or two for his performance

"You sure this time?" Michael Sheridan cocked his right eyebrow with his question, after what happened earlier he was starting to think that maybe he should check on the kid himself

"I'm sure" James replied, he had made the mistake once, the kid was tougher than he had thought but he wouldn't make that same mistake again. This time he had given him enough sedative to knock out an elephant.

"I'd better go check" As Michael Sheridan started for the door he heard his brother half whispered reply "suit yourself; but he's out" no doubt he was but it wouldn't hurt to see for himself. Picking up the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall he unlocked the door, quickly crossing the room towards the occupied single bed in the corner. Stopping by the end of the bed he looked at the sleeping youth. Starting slowly he ran the bat softly along the youth leg "what would your father give to have you back? Maybe his life" but he didn't want it. The boy didn't stir as Michael Sheridan continued slowly up the boy's arm to his neck and face. In the moonlight his angelic sleeping face looked younger than his sixteen years. Michael Sheridan thoughts turned to what he had lost; what John Winchester had taken from him. Tommy would have been twenty one soon, a man in his own right, a husband or father he would never know. That fuelled the hate he had for Winchester and his kin, turning away he headed for the door, in a few hours it would be dawn and the next stage of his plan.

XXX

Feeling his father's eyes on him Dean took a spoonful of the unwanted cereal as the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach increased in objection.

John needed to drop Sam off at the radio station with Bob; hopefully before the caller rang him. Drinking the last of his coffee John shouted out "Sam, come on" he turned to see that Dean hadn't finished his breakfast yet "what wrong with you too this morning, hurry up Dean finish your breakfast" he yelled out again "Sam"

Appearing from the bathroom Sam once again questioned his father "Why can't I come with you and Dean"

"Sam" it was in his warning tone of voice "I'm letting you stay but don't push your luck" he had barely got the words out before he saw Dean making a dash for the bathroom. Looking back at the table he saw the his still untouched cereal "Dean"

Dean had barely made it to the bathroom and locked the door before he was puking the spoonful of cereal down the toilet. He was still feeling hot, his muscles ached and his stomach was on fire, it was making him sick. He dried heaved for awhile before he stood and washed his face. He thought he could manage without, but now he knew he needed it. Pulling out his cell phone from his back pocket he rang Michael Sheridan "We need to meet, I need to see him"

Michael Sheridan knew it wasn't going to be easy getting the two together "I'll find you"

"When?" Dean couldn't help the neediness in his voice

"As I said, I'll find you" Michael Sheridan as usual ended the call

XXX

Precariously he looked up quickly at the robe to see it was tied to the large bell hanging high above his head. This couldn't be happened, it was like a nightmare, everything since yesterday morning when he started out for work was a bit hazy; his father had picked him up, what else did he remember? The moving vehicle, the damp room, the voices drifting in and out

"Come on dad, stop fooling around, I'm sorry, Ok" he shouted out, his father was a little bit of a prankster, harmless things but he had taken this prank way too far, this was on the dangerous side. Hearing the sound of his father's laugh Isaac swung around almost losing his balance on the thin plank.

Casually leaning against the bell tower wall Michael Sheridan looked back at the sixteen year old through the eyes of his latest skin "No one fooling around here son"

"Please dad, get me down, this isn't funny" he was scaring him, as he looked into his father's usually caring warm grey eyes what he saw starting back at him was unfeeling ice cold grey. His stomach turned, it was a good job it was empty because he had a feeling he would be throw it up all over the work uniform his was wearing

"When the clock strike's 10, down comes Isaac an all" Michael Sheridan's eyes travelled over to the explosive device attached to the plank of wood that was supporting Isaac's weight

"Please dad" Isaac pleaded as he pulled at the rope tying his hands together in desperation to break free

It was an afterthought as Michael Sheridan started down the bell tower steps leaving the youth alone "Your dad loved you"

Isaac stopped his struggling; he couldn't believe his ears, then he remembered the torment it was like a part of a dream, he was there but it wasn't aimed at him but someone else _"you want to know why boy, I'll tell you why, because your mother was a slut, she'd opened her legs to anyone who took an interest, you're not even mine"_

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Ten**

Eyes cast downwards Dean left the bathroom after his little puking section to see that his brother and father were too deep in another one of their argument. He prayed to which ever god was listening up stairs that they hadn't heard him puking up the meagre contents of his stomach. He hadn't had much appetite just latterly and so far they hadn't noticed; he had covered it up well with excuses that he had already eaten while he was out.

"That's the end of it Sam" those were John's final words on the subject "Go, wait in the car while I" he was about to say, go get your brother, but seeing Dean exiting the bathroom, he didn't need to "you ready Dean?"

Dean couldn't miss the urgency in his father's voice "yeah just a minute" he headed for his unfinished breakfast; emptying the contents into the trash can before he swirled the bowl under the hot water tap and left if to drain.

Seeing that Sam heading for the impala John picked up his cell phone and keys then waited by the door for Dean to finish what he was doing. Looking at his watch he noticed that they were now officially running five minutes late. "Dean"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming"

After an unusually quiet ride they finally arrived at the radio station to find Agent Lawson was already sitting there, drinking coffee and helping herself to doughnuts. Even after what had happened with Sam John didn't miss the cold steely look she gave him as he entered; it was obvious she still wasn't sure about his innocent in all of this

"Winchester, I see you've finally arrived" her voice was crisp as she straightened her suit and stood to her full height; even then she was several inches shorter then John. Hearing the shuffle of feet she looked around John's shoulder to see his two sons, suddenly her facial features softened as she spoke to Sam "Hi Sam, how are feeling today?"

"Fine, Agent Lawson" Sam muttered, he was still annoyed about being left behind

Feeling the tension ruling off of Sam Agent Lawson looked from Sam to John "Is something wrong?"

"Bad morning" and it was a long way from being over John thought

Seeing the two boys with John, Bob could see that the younger one took after John, it was obvious but he couldn't see much of John in the older one, he was much fairer, softer features like he imagined his mother would have had "Well, who do we have here"

With pride John introduced his boys "Bob these are my sons, Dean and Sam"

"Hi" the boys said in unison, if wasn't often they met someone from their father's marine days, in fact they didn't meet any of his old friends

"Hi, right back at you" Bob replied

"I appreciate this Bob" he owed Bob a big favour as he was in for a rough day what with Sam being in a mood

"No problem, I'm sure me and young Sammy will be fine" Bob placed his hand on Sam's shoulder "Won't we?"

Sam shrugged off his hand "It's Sam"

"Ok, Sam it is"

Agent Lawson had remained quiet, she had being busy keeping an eye on the wall clock, as it struck she looked at the small switchboard expecting it to light up but to her surprise John's cell phone came to life instead.

Michael Sheridan yet again dispensed with the pleasantries "You have an hour Johnny boy to find the clock tower before the clock strikes 10 and save the damsel in distress" Sheridan ended his call.

"An hour" it wasn't long, it didn't give him much time

"An hour for what, dad?" Dean was quick to ask

"To find a clock tower" John replied

"There two" Bob replied, he was a bit of a historian "Scottsville's the nearest but the other in Berkley, you're going to be pushed to make it in an hour"

"You got a map?" he would have to make it

"Yeah, somewhere" Bob started going through drawers trying to find a map

After her initial shock Agent Lawson finally broke her silence "so he's ringing you direct now?" her voice was lacing with accusation

"Yes, is that a problem?" John answered back as he looked at his watch, it was now 9.01. Every second counted he didn't have time to prove his innocent

"Just remember this is an FBI case and you're still on the suspect list" She informed him

"Here we are" Bob had found a map and was lying over open over the switchboard

Agent Lawson immediately turned her thoughts to saving the boy's life and they could save time if she called ahead "I could have the local sheriff office in Berkley..."

"No" John snapped out, this had to be the one, the furthest away, the one most difficult to get to given the time limit "We can't risk it, he said it was between me and him, no outsiders" if there was a slim chance he could make it, he wasn't going to risk the boy's life "Check out Scottsville, we'll take this one"

XXXX

Hands gripped to the stir wheeling John checked his watch again 9.30am he put his foot down on the accelerator, the speed dial hit 80 as the road cleared ahead of them

At his side Dean quietly studied the map; he should have been thinking about saving Isaac Phillips's life but shamefully he wasn't, he thinking about meeting up with Michael Sheridan"

Coming up to the crossroads ahead John shouted out "Dean" he needed to know which way to turn next

Looking up Dean saw they had come to the end of the road "Take a right" he answered

Isaac Phillips looked down as another drop of sweat rolled off his face before dropping the long distance below him as he heard the clock tick another minute closer to 10' o'clock. From where he stood he couldn't see the clock face but he knew the handle was making its final moves towards the hour, this was it he told himself, all he had left was praying.

"That's it" Dean pointed and shouted out as the clock tower came into view as it loomed over the rest of the town building

Entering Berkley John's eyes moved up the brick tower to the face clock, they had five minutes to find the clock tower door and climb the steps. Turning his attention back to the busy town road John knew there wasn't time to find a parking space. John drove the impala right onto the pedestrian precinct, as the vehicle came to a stop he jumped out. Behind him he heard Dean following in his footsteps.

There wasn't time to check his watch; every second counted as they found the door at the rear of the brick structure, pulling out his gun John fired at the padlock. Inside they came face to face with the plaque which informed them that there were two hundred steps to the bell tower.

With one and fifty steps up behind him, the sound of John's heart pounded in his ears, stopping to catch his breath he glanced up at the remaining fifty spiralling steps to the bell tower. The heat was against him, the air thin; both of them were zapping his strength. He knew time was short but without air in his lungs he wasn't going to make it to the top. Once his lungs were refilled he pushed on as fast as he could, he was nearly there. Only the last twenty steps were ahead of him when he heard the large clock handle strike the hour, a second later the sound of the bell filled the narrow passage.

Twenty steps or a hundred it wouldn't have made any different, he had failed, reaching the final step John saw Isaac Phillips hanging limply from a rope, his body swaying back and forth with the swaying bell.

Dean had tried to keep up, but without what he needed his body had failed him, he legs felt wobbly like jelly, he could barely breath his lungs and chest ached that much, the fire in his belly had intensified but he had to push on, pale and covered in sweat he caught his father up "Dad" just that one word was an effort to say

"Why?" Dean tried to peer over his father's shoulder

"Because I don't want you to see" John noticed his son's pale features "Go get some air, looks like you could do with some" John stood and watched Dean descend the steps before he made his call to Agent Lawson.

Back out on the pedestrian precinct in front of the clock tower Dean took a long breath before searching the crowd and streets around him, it wasn't long before he found what he was looking for, hiding behind a wall his saw Michael Sheridan's head appearing out from behind it. Looking back he saw his chance, there were no signs of his father. Still keeping an eye on the clock tower he took a backwards step down the street towards Michael Sheridan, then two, then three until he was literally running with every ounce of strength he had left. Reaching the corner of the wall he took one final look back before he turned it.

Seeing Dean running his way up the street Michael Sheridan headed back to the van, as soon Dean turned the corner he banged on the side of the van "make it quick" he told him as he passed Dean on the way back to the corner. Once there he turned again to see Dean disappearing into the van.

A minute at disappearing into the van Dean jumped out, he felt a sense of relief; no more pain just a sense of newness like he had been reborn again

Seizing his chance Michael Sheridan left his look out post and was once again back at the van just as Dean came out "I want you to get me the gun he used" the gun that John Winchester used to kill his son

Dean shook his head in disbelieve "Steeling his clothes is one thing but I can't" it was impossible

Michael Sheridan pushed him hard against the cool metal of the van "You will...bring it tonight" he demanded

Dean let out a pained grunt as his bruised back collided with van "I won't be able to get away"

"Leave that to me...just bring me the gun" luring John Winchester away would be easy.

"What do I say when he asks where it is?" guns just don't go missing

"I don't give a shit what you tell him" Michael Sheridan snapped back "Now go?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Eleven**

Coming out of the clock tower John looked around the precinct then up the streets leaning off, there was no sign of Dean anywhere. Where the hell was he? Heading back to the impala he thought Dean might be there but he found it empty. He told himself not to panic he couldn't have gone far, nervously he felt for the cold metal of his gun as he started to walk up one the streets lined with shops

"Dad, dad" John turned to see his son coming from the other direction

Meeting half way John visibly relaxed as he asked "Dean, where the hell have you been?"

"Needed a pee" Dean lied convincingly

John nodded his understanding as he thought about the boy's body back in the clock tower, he had only come to down to see if Dean was alright, he looked so pale back there but now in the sunlight he looked a lot better. "We'd better be getting back I don't want someone discovering the body before the cops arrived" and destroying any evidence that might lead him to the caller. Just then John's cell phone came to life; he was half expecting it to be Agent Lawson. She had already torn a strip off of him for not letting the local sheriff's office deal with this; maybe she was ringing back for round two "You were so close this time Johnny boy, a minute sooner and you could have saved him" there was hint of sarcasm in Michael Sheridan's voice

John tried to compose himself before he answered "you sick bastard you knew it was impossible to get here in an hour"

"You're learning fast, I like that and as a reward I'm prepared to meet you tonight, at midnight on the old wooden bridge outside of town; you know it?"

"Yeah, I know it" finally John thought, it was time this ended

"Oh and come along and no weapons or there will be consequences to pay, you won't want anything to happened to those two sons of yours" of course he wouldn't be turning up, well at least not a midnight but John Winchester would know that, he was just buying Dean time so he could bring him the gun.

XXX

Climbing into the impala John reached down and check the gun strapped to his ankle, he had no intention of going there unharmed and defenceless. Checking his watch he realised he should go now if he was going to get there well before the caller.

Dean waited until he heard the impala's engine fade in the distance before he climbed out of bed, with the moonlight and the motel neon light shining in through the thin curtain Dean didn't need any other light to help to slip in to his jeans and sneakers; quietly he walked over to his father's duffel bag and picked out a gun. An old gun wouldn't be missed as much as the one Michael Sheridan wanted; it wasn't as if he had seen it before. Slipping the gun into the back of his jeans Dean opened the motel room door and stepped out over the salt line his father had carefully laid before closing it and heading across the parking lot. He had seen a car earlier, which was just right for the taking.

Arriving at the rundown railway building Dean entered and climbed up the steps to the first floor, there he found Michael Sheridan sat at the table drinking; it looked like he was well down his second bottle of whiskey.

Hearing footsteps Michael Sheridan didn't look up he kept his eyes on the glass as he swirled the small amount of whiskey around in it "You think I'm a bad father don't you, I've seen it in your eyes, it permanently written all over your face. I disgust you"

Dean knew what was coming and it wasn't just the drink talking; Michael Sheridan was a violent cruel drunk, when he had too much to drink, placing the gun on the table Dean stepped away "I have to get back"

Michael Sheridan looked up from his drink "Answer me boy"

What was he supposed to say? Oh yeah, you're the best dad in the world, but instead he replied with a simple "no" as he distanced himself with another step backward towards the door

Michael Sheridan stood abruptly letting his chair fly back and crash to the floor "Don't fucking lie to me" he spat out, two strides and he had closed the distance Dean had put between them "Do you think he's a better father than me" there was mix of anger and hate in his voice

Dean could smell the whiskey on his breath as he told him yet again what he wanted to hear "no of course not"

Reaching out Michael Sheridan grabbed hold of both Dean's arms "What did I just fucking tell you?"

Dean knew it would be worse for him if he tried to struggle free "I wasn't" he lied

"I'll bet" his Tommy never lied he thought as he released Dean and walked away to get the almost empty bottle of whiskey from the table, this time he dispensed with the glass and drank straight from the bottle itself. After he finished it he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and burped, swaying a little he spoke "You know what you're not a patch on my Tommy, he was worth three of you, he was the best son a father could ever have"

Growing up how many times had he heard that? What a disappointment he was. He had taken the beatings, he had become used to the pain his father had inflicted on him but what really hurt the most was the insults of how inferior he was, how his dad wished it had been him and not Tommy who had died. Lowering his eyes to the floor he quickly turned to go "I have to go" Suddenly Michael Sheridan was there in front of him, breathing whiskey heavily into his face

"That's it go back to your new family" Michael Sheridan spat out as he threw the empty whiskey bottle against the wall in a fit of rage "Now you have a new little brother, you can forget all about your own brother's body rotting in an unmarked grave"

"I'm doing this for my brother, I've taken on Dean Winchester's skin for you, dad" he spat back now he was getting angry what more could he do to prove himself worthy of his father's affection

"Don't you ever call me that, not while you're in his skin" they had gone over and over it a million times, they were not father and son, not until this was over.

Josh Sheridan knew he had slipped up, he wasn't supposed to even think of Michael Sheridan as his father "Sorry, it just slipped out"

"Sorry it just slipped out" Michael Sheridan sarcastically mimicked his son, "sorry doesn't cut it" after this was over he didn't care what happened to him but for now he couldn't risk a simple mistake. "One slip of the tongue boy and the advantage we have is gone, or maybe that what you want?"

Josh shook his head "It's not what I want" a small growing part of him didn't want to lose this skin, it was filled with good qualities, warmth and compassion

Michael Sheridan pushed his finger into his son's chest "I saw the look of devastation on your face, snatching little Sammy was a test and you've failed, just like you always do" his son was weak why should now be any different "You fucking care about him, don't you" there was an hint of jealousy in the tone of his voice has he slurred out the words

In five years Michael Sheridan had barely shown him any affection but to hear the jealousy in his voice he knew it was the two bottles of whiskey talking, a dangerous mix if he saw through a lie. The truth was Sam had gotten under his skin, or maybe it was this skin that was over whelming his thoughts and feelings, clouding his judgement "It's harder than I thought" he answered truthfully

"I warned you" Michael Sheridan spat back spraying spit "his emotions will overwhelm you. Use his memories but you have to bury his feelings deep down or they will suffocate you"

"I'm trying" it was easier said than done Dean Winchester had so much love for his family

"Well you'd better try harder and get your head straight boy; you're a shape shifter, a monster to them. Little Sammy's not going to want you when he finds out you're not his precious Dean, and your new daddy, he's going to hunt you down and kill you"

"I know, I know" he wasn't stupid; he knew as soon as the Winchesters knew what he was it would be over, but what then, he'd been thinking a lot lately about this, what would happen to them "When this is all over what then?" he finally voiced his concerns

"Life will be better, we'll go back on the road, live off the land like before" Michael Sheridan answered him

Josh wasn't naïve to think that things will be any better, for a start off they would be on the run from the law, from John Winchester. How could that be any better? As Josh turned to walk out Michael Sheridan once again reminded him about getting his head straight "Just because you're wearing his skin, have his memories it doesn't make you him".

He was still a monster

XXX

It was the same dream/nightmare as the night before. Sam was running down tunnels or corridors he couldn't really tell it was that pitch black. All around him his brother was desperately calling out him "Sammy, Sammy"

"I'm here Dean" Sam answered him in his dream, nightmare

"You have to go, run Sammy, run" Dean's voice sounded scared

"Why?" Sam stopped running

"Don't trust him" there was panic in his voice "I have to go Sammy"

"No Dean?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Twelve**

John slowed the impala to a stop just before reaching the wooden bridge. Leaning forward in his seat he peered out through the windscreen at the bridge, it looked deserted. Switching off the headlights John climbed out and started towards the big wooden structure on foot. All around him he could hear the sounds of the night, the insects, the swaying of the long grass on the banks of the stream, the trickle of the water under the bridge. Even thought it was open and isolated John felt safe in the knowledge that the caller hadn't lured him out here to kill him, for some reason he hadn't yet worked out the caller wanted him to suffer first. As his feet came into contact the wooden bridge John's caught sight of something at the far end, he didn't know why he hadn't seen the swaying figure before now. After that his first thought was his gun strapped to his ankle, releasing it he quicken his pace as he crossed the length of the bridge. Now as he was at least a foot away from the swinging figure it wasn't what he first thought it was just a manikin dummy dressed in...Oh god, over a week ago some of their clothing went missing. Pulling off the brown envelope pinned to Sam's missing T-shirt, he found inside a photograph of their motel and more importantly their room door turning the photograph over in his now sweating hand he saw there was written in what looked like blood, the words "Bang, bang, their dead"

John took a step back, dropping the photograph as he realised he had been lured out here into the middle of nowhere, leaving his sons unprotected from this monster. Turning back towards the impala and started to run he pulled out his cell phone and dialled Dean's cell number. When there was no answer and it went to voicemail John barked out "god damn it Dean answer your god damn phone"

By the time he reached the impala he was in full blown panic mode, it wasn't like Dean not to answer, which could only meant one thing, Dean couldn't.

XXXX

Scared of losing contact with his brother Sam shouted out into the darkness that surrounded him in his nightmare "Dean, don't go"

"He's coming" there was a low tremble to Dean's voice

"Who Dean?" Sam asked but he saw for himself, from out of the darkness the Halloween masked man appeared in front of him

"Run Sammy before he hurts you" Dean's voice echoed faintly in the distance

Sam wanted to run but he was frozen to the spot, his eyes fixed on the Halloween mask as it was removed in front of him to reveal the face behind it. Sam woke covered in sweat, his heart pounding into his chest, it was still dark but he could see his brother's empty bed, he managed to squeeze out "Dean, Dean" before the air was sucked from his lungs as he started to hyperventilate

Josh Sheridan had slipped quietly back into the motel room and headed straight for the bathroom where he had stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. Opened the bathroom door he heard Sam cried out for him. "I'm here Sammy" he knew what to do, grabbing a paper bag from the kitchen cupboard Josh rushed over to the bed "Take it steady, just breathe"

Sam took a couple of deep breathes into the bag before wrapping his arms around his brother waist; he had seen the Halloween masked man's true face. Not wanting to believe it he squeezed his eyes shut and he tried to get the image out of his mind, it was just a nightmare nothing more he told himself repeatedly

"It's ok Sammy, I'm here I've got you" the feel of Sam's warm arms around him made Josh hug him back he was envious of what Dean Winchester had, this small show of affection was more than he had felt in the last five years "You want to talk about it?" he asked softy

"No" Sam whimpered shaking his head against his brother's chest "it was just a stupid dream"

Lost in the moment Josh held on to Sam not wanting to break the contact between them "Then why are you so upset?"

Sam remained silent he didn't know what to say he wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, not until he had thought it through.

"It's ok Sammy; it's ok; you don't have to talk about it" Josh wasn't going to push him he knew Sam would confide in him sooner or later, he always did. Neither one of them heard the impala pull up outside, it took John bursting through the door to make them realise he was back "dad" they both said together

Driving back John had gone through hell; he had gone through several horrifying scenarios of what he might find when he arrived back at the motel but now as he burst through the door he was surprised, relieved, grateful that someone upstairs had heard his prayers and that they were alright, but his relieve soon turned to anger "Why the hell didn't you answer your phone Dean?" he barked out "I've told you never to switch it off"

"Phone" Josh answered in puzzlement; then he remembered it was in his duffel bag, he hadn't taken it with him

"The one I've been calling for the last 30 minutes" John angry shouted out

Josh jumped slightly at the anger in John's voice; he had been on the receiving end of a few of Michael Sheridan's angry outbreaks with painful consequences

"Dad" Sam was unnerved by his father's anger

John wasn't in the mood for an argument with Sam "Not now Sam. I'm talking to your brother" John turned on his eldest son "what the hell as got into you lately; first you let your brother wonder off on his own and almost let him get abducted and now this" he thought he had brought Dean up to be more responsible than this

"I'm sorry" Josh looked across the room at his duffel bag; to get to it he had to pass John. The memories he had downloaded from Dean Winchester told him, his father had a temper but he had never hit him, but there was always a first time and after the initial I'm sorry, it won't happen again speech it did, every time Michael Sheridan needed a punch bag to take out his grieve on. He wasn't going to take the risk of being John Winchester's first.

"Have you any idea what I've gone through, thinking that you and your brother were dead and all you can say is I'm sorry" John took a step forward "Maybe I should discipline you..."

"No, I won't let you hurt him" Sam shouted out as he jumped off the bed to stand protectively in front of his brother

"Sam" John was shocked to see the defiant look on Sam's face and a mix of fear and determination in Dean's eyes as he stepped in front of his brother. Turning John headed outside to cool down. What the hell had just happened in there he was angry yes, he had a right to be and when they needed to be disciplined but he meant the marine way, with drills and chores not with his fist, they know that or he thought they did. The sound of his phone broke the silence "hello" he said tiredly, suddenly he felt drained

"How did it feel Johnny boy, that feeling in the pit of your stomach that you couldn't get there in time; that you couldn't save them" Michael Sheridan quickly sobered up at thought of how he felt that night in the woods, hearing the sound of gunshots in the distance coming from the direction of their camp.

"You bastard, what are you, werewolf, vampire, shape shifter, revenant?" the not knowing was weighing on him. He swore to himself that after Mary's death he would never be in the dark again, he would protect his sons but he felt like he was failing them.

"We are a lot alike you and I, we both want revenge for a lost one" Michael Sheridan was on the move heading down the stairs and then towards the back of the old building

"I'm nothing like you" John spat out in anger

"I think otherwise, you would do the same as I to get your revenge" Michael Sheridan opened the door to the attached workshop. His brother had stopped his soldering work and was now stood admiring the quality of his craftsmanship.

There was venom in his voice "I don't kill innocent children?"

Michael Sheridan wanted to shout out you killed my innocent son but instead he swallowed his anger and replied "We both know that's not true"

Confusion replaced his anger as John whispered back "I killed your son?" it was definitely a question because he didn't remember; there was a long pause before the line went dead. John took one last look towards the motel room door and his sons before he headed for the boot of the impala and his journal securely hidden inside

Ending his call Michael Sheridan starred at the iron cage that James was building in the centre of the workshop floor, time was running out and he still had two more kills before the finale of his revenge.

"I like to see him escape from this" James's voice broke through his thoughts

"It's your job to make sure he doesn't" Michael Sheridan admired the kid, he had the same inner strength and spirit as his Tommy; it was ashamed that they both had to die so young. He turned to leave he had seen what he needed to, now it was time for him to take his next victim, sixteen year old Syed Adams "It's time we were moving, we've stayed here too long"

James thought about the place they were going, he never did like the place or the name, Dismal Swamp, it was infested with bug and insects "I'll load the cage onto the van ready for when we go"

XXX

John woke to the morning sunshine and a creak in his neck due to the fact that his head was resting at an odd angle on the bench seat back. He closed his journal which was still lying open across his lap before his stretched out his muscles and climbed out of the impala. Rubbing his chin he realised he need a shave as he starred at the motel room that currently housed the reason for living on after Mary. He found himself talking to her "My Sweet Mary, I wish you were here, you'd know what to do; you always did" he didn't know how or when it started but his boys were slowly slipping away from him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Michael Sheridan scratched his new acquired skin as he sat behind the driving wheel and looked across at the rundown basketball court where his new skin's son, Syed Adams practised every morning around the same time. Opening the glove compartment he soon found what he was looking for. An old off white rag, he started to dowse it with the chloroform before he climbed out of the car and headed towards the court.

Sixteen year old Syed Adams lifted his 6 foot 6in tall frame off the ground and triumphantly slam-dunked the basketball through the loop with ease. Hearing a noise he turned to see his father heading his way "Hey dad, watch this" Syed didn't wait for his father to reply he turned his back on the hoop and threw the ball over his head, as he turned he saw the ball shoot through the hoop "did you see that?"

Hiding the chloroformed rag behind his back Michael Sheridan answered "yeah Son, well done" as he moved within inches to pat the boy on the back "Come, I want to show you something?"

"What" Syed had wondered why his father was there as he looked curiously around to see what his father wanted to show him, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary

"Well if you don't come you'll not get to see" of course Michael Sheridan had nothing to show him it was just a ploy to get him to the car, they were too in the open here for his liking, to many windows looked out on to the basketball court, there was no telling how many sets of eyes were watching them from behind the glass. Hearing the scuffle of trainers behind him he knew the boy was following.

"Hey wait up" Syed started to pick up speed to catch up with him

As they neared the car Michael Sheridan stopped and waited for the sixteen to catch up, gently he squeezed the boy's shoulder as they now walked together towards the car.

Seeing the huge smile on his father's face Syed asked impatiently as they reached the car "so what the big secret, dad?"

Wiping the smile from his face Michael Sheridan gripped the boy's shoulder tightly as he thrust the chloroform rag over Syed's nose and held it there "this"

Syed's senses swung with the overpowering smell from the rag, he lifted his arms in a feeble attempt to free himself from the smell but they felt like lead; uncontrollably his whole body seemed to be slipping downwards to the ground "dad?" he slurred

Michael Sheridan hung onto the boy's body as it slipped towards the floor. Leaning him against the car Michael Sheridan opened the passenger side door and bungled his limp body onto the seat. Closing the door Michael Sheridan casually looked about as he walked around to the driver's side, seeing no one a smile crossed his face, climbing in he was soon driving down the road.

Wheelchair bound Marcia Harvey had seen everything as she turned her wheelchair away from the window to wheel across the room towards her phone, she had to tell the police what she had seen.

XXXX

Hearing John Winchester enter the room Josh Sheridan laid still and pretended to be asleep until he heard him leave, it was only when the sound of the impala's engine faded in the distance did he climb out of bed and head for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he removed his shirt and started at himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door; his own body was finally adjusting to Dean Winchester's form. He muscles felt stronger, more in control then before. Downloading Dean's memory had been painful at first; but he had been able to pass it off as a migraine after Sam walked in on him during the process, he wasn't supposed to have seen it. Looking down he placed his hands softly around his waist, remembering how Sam's comforting arms felt. Like Sam he had never known his mother, he had also worshipped his older brother and after everything he had endured since then at the hands of his father, why shouldn't he have something for himself, some love and affection. His face hardened as his thoughts darkened, Sam was his prize looking up he stared at the image of Dean Winchester in the mirror "you and your father owe me a brother" The real Dean Winchester was taken care of, his only obstacle to overcome was John Winchester, now that could be difficult he thought as he turned on the shower.

Sudden movement behind caught him off guard; he turned to see Sam standing in the door with his mouth open in shock. He thought he had locked the door "Gee Sam, don't you ever knock?"

"I...I. how did you get that bruise" Sam stammered out, his eyes were fixed on the massive purple bruise that spread across his brother's right side

"I fell, it's no big deal" Josh snapped back, he didn't like anyone seeing what he considered his weakness, that he lacked the courage to stand up to his father. Noticing that Sam hadn't moved "If you don't mind I'd like to take my shower now"

Sam had a feeling that his brother was hiding something so he stood his ground and waited for Dean to give him a proper answer but when one didn't come he pleaded softy "Dean, please"

Josh switched off the shower, lowering his head he sat on the edge of the bath; he didn't know how to answer, what could he possibility say?

Worried at his brother's silence Sam chewed on his lower lip "Dean, don't treat me like a child, if something wrong I want to..."

"Help" Josh interrupted "there's nothing you can do Sam"

Nervously shaking his head slowly Sam asked "Dean you're scaring me" there was something wrong and as always Dean was trying to protect him from it "Please Dean, tell me what's wrong, tell me who did that to you?"

Seeing an opportunity opening up Josh remained silent has his mind started to spin a web of truth and lies to catch Sam in. Finally he spoke, he had already prepared himself for Sam's explosion "it was dad" he whispered as soon as the words had left his mouth he expected Sam to call him a liar, to throw himself at him in rage but nothing happened, looking up he saw Sam stood there with tears in his eyes, "Sam, I never wanted you to find out, you've got to believe me, I would never lie to you about something like this"

Sam knew "I know Dean and I believe you"

"What?" Josh answered in shock. Why would Sam believe him so easily?

Hearing the sound of the motel door opening and closing Sam quickly closed the open bathroom door then whispered to Dean "dad, he's back"

"Hey boys" John Winchester put down the ready cooked breakfast on the table and headed into the small kitchen area

Josh jumped up and crossed the tiled floor with two large strides to block Sam opening the door "You can't say anything to him Sam, promise me"

Hearing his dad shout again "boys" Sam looked at the closed door, now that his father was here he felt anger towards him, he wanted to confront him for hurting Dean

"Sam, you'll just make matters worse, he'll beat me for telling you" Josh couldn't risk Sam saying anything

"I can't Dean but we need to talk first" Sam replied as he reached for the bathroom door handle

As Josh grabbed for his t-shirt he realised he hadn't thought this through, Sam was bound to confront John about it.

"What were boys doing in there?" John asked as he saw his boys coming out of the bathroom

"Nothing" Sam answered for both of them

John wasn't convinced but he let the subject drop, for one he didn't want to get into another argument with Sam "Breakfast's ready"

All through breakfast Sam and Josh kept glancing each other's way. Sam's thoughts were on his nightmare, trying to analyse it, the darkness was Dean's secret, the long corridors or tunnels he wasn't sure about them yet. But Dean was calling out to him for help, warning him of the Halloween masked man, and the face behind the mask Sam gulped was his father, he had seen it, last night as he took the mask off it was his father's face.

John looked at Dean, then at Sam, he had seen the way they had been glancing at each other across the table, the silence was overwhelming "you boys had an argument?" he asked breaking the silence

"No" Josh answered quietly as he eyes met with Sam's

John turned to see Sam shaking his head "Good" turning back to his eldest "Dean you're with me today, Sam I'll drop you off at the radio station"

"No" Sam was out of his chair, he didn't like the thought of Dean being alone with their abusive father

"That's an order" John Winchester stood, taking his empty plate into the kitchen "you've got fifteen minutes"

Sam shot a worried look at his brother.

TBC

Sorry I would have liked to have wriiten more but I have run out of time. I'm going on holiday for two weeks, hoping to jot down the next chapter while I'm sitting on my sunbed drinking in the sun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Trespasses will be prosecuted; the signs were posted everywhere so that the public knew that the Carter's Watermill was privately owned and out of bounds. At one time the watermill had been a working mill and it had been passed down through the generations of the Carter family. Its working days were long gone and now it proudly sat abandoned at the edge of the river that ran through Carters Wood. Seeing the Iron Gate Michael Sheridan climbed out of the car to allow him and his car access.

Having driven through the Iron Gate he once again closed it and for a moment stood there looking around to make sure no one had seen him enter. Satisfied he climbed back in the vehicle then drove it down a dirt road that would lead him towards the back of the old watermill.

As he switched off the engine and climbed out the lack of time was playing on his mind, John Winchester was far from stupid, he had a feeling that the hunter would soon be figuring out his true identity but then he still had the one ace up his sleeve, Dean Winchester. Working quickly he opened the boot and carried the still unconscious body of Seyd Adams towards the waterwheel/where he securely tied his body to the wheel itself. He took a moment to take hold of the sixteen year old face in his hands "Hope you can hold your breath as good as you can play basketball kid"

XXX

In the fifteen minutes that John Winchester had allowed his sons to get ready there had been no time for them to talk alone and now as they were heading along the road towards the radio station Sam moaned yet again from the back seat of the impala as he starred out at the quickly passing landscape "I don't see why I can't come with you"

Josh looked across at John Winchester and saw the pained look of aspiration on his face that Sam's constant moaning had caused. He liked John and this would probably sound silly if he ever said it aloud but he was afraid of him because he was a lot like his own father. Both of them driven by revenge and because of it their sons had suffered, instead of rejoicing in the here and now with the living, they had chosen the past and revenging the dead.

Sighing John Winchester kept his eyes on the road ahead, he already knew what expression Sam was wearing "because we need to give our statements to the Berkley police department and then I want to check out the surveillance cameras around the church"

Sam didn't think twice about speaking his mind "Don't you think that the FBI would have checked them out already?"

Looking back over the bench seat Josh gave Sam a look that said I'm fine as he answered "They wouldn't be looking for what we are, will they dad?"

A small proud smile crossed John Winchester's lips at his eldest son remark, he briefly took his eyes off the road to glance in the rear-view "Listen to your brother Sam, he's right"

That fact that John had agreed with him brought a huge smile to Josh's face, turning to look over the bench seat he saw the scowling look Sam was giving him, his smile suddenly disappeared as he turned back to face front again.

Sam continued to stare at the back of his brother's head in annoyance. He couldn't believe his brother; even after what dad had done to him he still took delight in his father's praise like a puppy dog

Josh didn't need to turn to look over his shoulder he could feel Sam's eyes boring into the back of his head, he was relieved as the impala turned the corner and the radio station came into view.

As soon as they entered the radio station Sam slowed his steps down, he wanted to get Dean on his own so he could talk to him, seeing his father stride off towards the stairs he grabbed hold of Josh's arm "Dean, there's something I need to tell you. About my nightmare, I saw the face behind the mask. It was..."

Realising that he was on his own John stopped half way up the stairs and bellowed "Sam, Dean"

On the way here he had gone over and over his nightmare in his mind, he wanted to tell Dean but now as Sam looked towards where his father was impatiently standing, he was starting to think that maybe now wasn't such a good time "I'll tell you later"

John looked at his watch; he knew Sam was stalling "Sam, Dean I'll not tell you again"

Hearing that marine tone in his voice both boys started towards the stairs "don't worry I'll sort this out" Josh whispered to Sam

"Like want?" Sam whispered back

"I don't know yet" in the back of his mind he knew what he was going to do, take Sam and get as far away from his father and John Winchester

XXX

Having given their statements to the local sheriff's department John and Josh headed for the church where they found Iaasic Phillips hanging in the bell tower.

"Let me do the talking" John told Josh as they headed towards the first in the line of shops that faced the church.

Entering the shop the shopkeeper behind the counter greeted them as possible customers "good morning how can I help you?" John flashed him his fake FBI badge

"Oh" the shopkeeper smile faded as he glanced at the badge, then at John and finally his eyes fell on Josh "he's a little too young to be an FBI Agent?"

John had already anticipated that question "Doing a favour for the boss, kid thinks its all car chases and catching the bad guy, I'm supposed to show him otherwise" John put away his badge "I was wondering if we could look at your security tapes"

The shopkeeper shook his head in disbelief at John's request "Two of you guys have already been through them, as far as I know they found nothing"

"I'm just following up on some new information that has come to light" John answered causally has if it was just routine.

"Follow me" the shopkeeper said dryly has he rounded the counter and entered a room at the back

XXX

Hours later and four shops down the line John tiredly rubbed at his left eye; hours of staring at the endless video tapes had made his eyes sore and achy. "There's nothing here..." then something caught his eye it was just a flicker "Dean, go back"

"What! why!" Josh hadn't seen anything, but all the same he did want John asked

"Stop there, go forward" John stared at the small TV monitor his finger posed ready "stop there..." he hit the monitor with his finger "son of a bitch" the stopped video tape show a man walking away from the church, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but it was his eyes that had caught John's attention they were shining. He had seen it before and it wasn't cause by the glare of the camera; he was looking at a shape shifter. Suddenly everything was starting to make sense well as least some of it "let's go, Dean"

Shocked Josh stared at the monitor, now he knew how the hunters recognised them, he had no idea that his eyes would show up like that on video tapes, what else didn't he know?

"Dean" John couldn't hide the concern in his voice as he shouted from the doorway

"What's wrong, dad?" Josh asked innocently, every step John Winchester took towards the truth was a step less for him, the sooner he convinced Sam to run away with him the better.

"Were dealing with a shape shifter" John saw the blank look cross Dean's face, there was no sign of any recognition that Dean remembered his first hunt or he hadn't yet pieced it together but for now he was happy to leave it that way. Hearing his cell phone ringing John pulled it from his pocket "hello"

It was Agent Lawson "We have another missing boy Syed Adams, the good news is we have an eyewitness, now for the bad news, he's not our guy"

"What makes you say that?" John asked

"The eye witness's description of the man matches Syed Adams's father but get this the father as an airtight alibi"

It was the perfect abduction, using the father's skin, why wouldn't a boy trust his own father. Of course he wasn't going to share his find with her "Hmm that's a problem, a guy can't be in two places at once"

"Looks like someone's lying" John heard her sigh at the other end of the phone "Has he been in touch lately?" he could hear the hope in her voice

John watched his son walk past him and leave the small room above the shop as he dashed her hopes "No, sorry"

"Let me know when he does?" she asked

He had no intentions of telling her "will do" this was his gig now. He ended his called and followed his son outside

Outside in the privacy of the open street Josh pulled out his cell phone and quickly sent a short text to Michael Sheridan "He knows what you are"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Fifteen**

As the afternoon sun beamed down on Carters Watermill Michael Sheridan climbed out of his car and walked back towards the Iron Gate. Wiping the sweat from his brow he paused and leant against the gate to read the text message that Josh had sent him. Froze on the spot he just stared at the cell phone in his hand, his revenge was so close now he could taste it. Finally he worked his fingers to ring John Winchester "hello Johnny boy"

Heading down the stairs John stepped out on to the street into the sweltering heat "Michael Sheridan" he hissed

"So you remember me?" John Sheridan spat back

Now he knew where to find him, Dismissal Swamp "you're sick game over" John snarled

"Not yet Johnny boy" Michael Sheridan turned in the direction of the watermill "I still control the deck" he still had his ace

John crushed the urge to drive to Dismissal Swamp but a boys' life was still hanging in the balance "where the boy. Syed Adams"

A slight smirk crossed Michael Sheridan face "he's managing to keep his head above water" that was a clue

Water wasn't much of a cue, the possibilities were endless John thought. Bargaining was his only hope to safe the boy's life "Let the boy go Sheridan, you don't need him, it's me you want"

"Well, well big John Winchester reduced to bargaining, I have to say I like it" but wanted more than anything was to see John Winchester on his knees begging

Ignoring him John urged "we can end this now"

"We could but then who's going to save the boy, the clock never stops just like the wheel" Michael Sheridan was done talking; he ended his call and started to open the gate but then as it was half way he stopped. Suddenly he needed to see it, the look of desperation on John Winchester's face when he failed yet again.

Water and the clock never stops like a wheel, it had to be a watermill Michael Sheridan was referring to, John thought "Son of a bitch" racing towards the impala he shouted "get in Dean"

"Where are we going to, dad?" Josh asked as he pushed himself of the impala opened the impala's passenger side door to climb in

"I'm taking you back to the radio station, then I'm going to ask Bob if he'll drive you and Sam back to the motel" he was expecting Dean to put up a fight about not going with him but he was taken aback by Dean's attitude

"Sure, no problem" this was his chance Josh thought, if he could get Sam on his side then they could be on the road before John returned "I'll take care of Sammy"

XXX

Seeing a sign for gas coming up a head John checked his fuel gauge, noticing it was running low he pulled into the gas station. "You need anything son?" He asked Dean had been quiet since they left Berkley.

"No, just need to pee" Josh replied as he climbed out and saw the sign for the washroom.

Josh quickly finished his pee that stood in front of the washroom mirror. He needed more evidence of John Winchester's abuse to convince Sam to runaway with him. Grabbing his right bicep with his left hand he pressed his fingers deep into his flesh and held it there so that they would leave a bruise, he did the same on his left bicep, but it wasn't enough, he needed more. Looking round the rundown washroom there was nothing he could harm himself with except for the washroom door handle, it was the right height. It would have to do. Taking off his T-shirt he placed it on one of the wash basins. Opening the washroom door he placed his hand on the wood and stepped into position so that the handle would hit him on his side that wasn't already bruised. He took a moment to prepare himself before he stepped forward pulling the door into his side. Biting down the pain he did it again and again until he couldn't feel anything.

The sound of John Winchester's deep voice filtered in from the outside "Dean, come on, you done yet?" Josh quickly put back on his T-shirt and pulled down his sleeves to hide the developing bruises before yelling back "Yeah coming"

XXX

At the radio station Sam had stopped listening to the songs constantly playing and Bob's never-ending stories of his marine days, chewing on his bottom lip he starred continuously at the big clock on the wall, it had been four nearly five long hours since he was dropped off without hearing a word from them. He hated being left behind; not knowing what was going on.

At the sound of footsteps and voices on the stairs he was immediately across the room calling out "dad, Dean?"

"Hi Sam" John's voice answered back as they reached the top of the stairs

Sam looked pasted his dad to Dean, his brother looked a little pale "what wrong?" he asked whispered as he reached him

"Nothing wrong Sammy, dads got a lead on the thing that doing the killing" Josh answered but he saw that Sam wasn't convinced. He pleaded with his eyes for Sam to leave it for now, he had to get John out the way first

Seeing that John was back Bob asked "everything alright John?"

"Yeah, but I need to ask you another favour, could you drop the boys of at the motel for me" John asked, he didn't like putting further on Bob's generosity

"No problem" Bob replied he was enjoying Sam's company, telling him about his marine days

John turned to his eldest "Dean, make sure you lock the door, no going out" but Josh interrupted him "Yeah dad, I know the drill" he couldn't wait for John to leave

John nodded his slowly by now his son should know "Yeah son, you do, I should by now" squeezing his son's shoulder he quickly ahead for the stairs

Sam could tell by the way Dean was holding his side something was wrong. As Soon as he saw his father leaving he needed an excuse to get his brother alone and the vending machine at the end of the hall was perfect "Do you want a soda Dean?"

Now that John had left Josh could once again breathe; his next task was to convince Sam to runaway with him, why the hell would he want a soda? Miss reading Sam's intention he replied was a "no"

Sam wasn't taking no for an answer, moving swiftly forward he grabbed his brother by his bicep and propelled him out of the room "Well I do"

"How Sam" Josh yelled out as he was forced down the hallway towards the vending machine

Seeing bruises peeking out from the bottom of his brother's T-shirt Sam demanded to know "Tell me what happened?"

Josh took his time in answering; he wanted to make Sam believe he was reluctant "nothing happened"

"Yeah, if nothing happened then how come you have bruises on your arms and you're holding your side?" Sam shouted out

"Lower your voice" Josh looked down the hallway "Do you want everyone to hear"

Sam kept his voice low "then tell me what happened or I'll scream the place down" and he would

"Ok ok" Josh relented it was time to slowly spin his web of lies "one minute we were fine and then next" he pulled up his T-shirt to show his handiwork

"Dean" Sam gasped out at the sight of the new bruise, what his father had done was unacceptable but still there had to be a reason "why Dean?"

Josh though he heard a tone of accusation in Sam's voice as if he had deserved all the beating his real father had given him "does he need a fucking reason Sam?" Josh spat back "maybe because I'm such a big disappointment to him, how can I live up to his expectations?"

Sam was taken aback my the ferocity his brother's anger "I didn't mean..."

"Don't you think..." suddenly his anger was gone "All I ever wanted was for him to love me" but even after Michael Sheridan had his revenge Tommy would still be his father's favourite, nothing would have changed, and he wasn't going to be around for more of the same.

"Dean" Sam's voice quivered, he had never heard his brother talk like that before

Josh knew he was doing the right thing, what did the future hold for either of them; they would never be happy if they stayed with their fathers "Sam, we have to go"

"Go where?" Sam asked

"Anywhere we want Sammy" he was old enough to get a job, he could take care of Sam "Somewhere he can't hurt us"

Sam wasn't sure, running away didn't seem right, leaving dad didn't seem right, but at the same time he wasn't going to stand by and let Dean get hurt again. What they needed was help "Uncle Bobby's" he finally answered; he'll know what to do

"Ok, but we have to leave now" and once they were on the open road he was going to put as much distance he could between this place and Uncle Bobby's, he was done with adults, he didn't want them, from now on they were on their own.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Syed Adams's head cleared the water once again as he turned slowly on the waterwheel but after hours of screaming his lungs out for help and holding his breath he was tiring. He was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Every now and then when sleep had claimed him it had been the feel of the cold water that had arouse him and the choking liquid in his lungs. But he wasn't a quitter, right now the hatred for his father was keeping him going, the bastard was definitely going to pay for this, but first he had to survive.

John Winchester saw the _trespass will be prosecuted_ sign as he slowed the impala down outside the Iron Gate. It was remote and abandoned; it had to be the place. Leaving the impala John used his height advantage to gracefully jumped over the Iron Gate before he headed through the trees towards the river, he had a feeling he was being watched but he couldn't be sure, it was just a gut feeling.

As he reached the highest point Syed Adams saw movement in the trees, someone was heading his way, somehow he had to attract his attention, he shouted out "help, help" his energy and voice were fading but he was determined not to give in, if he did his father had won.

It was faint, a boy's voice, as John cleared the trees he saw the watermill on the other side of the river, attached to the slow moving wheel he saw the missing sixteen year old boy Syed Adams. Without thinking John dived in and swam towards the wheel but has he neared the pull of the water forced him under, sucking him down towards the bottom of the river and the turning wooden blades, twisting his body he braced himself for the impact. The pain in his back momentarily stunned him but he was still able to grab a hold of one of the blades. As it lifted him from the water he quickly started to climb up the wheel and then across to the boy

As the wheel turned Syed Adams lost sight of John. Maybe he hadn't been heard, panicking he painfully twisted his body around he see his saviour climbing up the wheel "thank god" he let out an exhausted breathe, his nightmare was over.

"Take it easy. I'll have you free in a minute" pulling out his hunting knife John managed to cut through the robe around the boy's right wrist, but then he realised that the water was approaching fast he knew that there was no time for him to free the boy's other hand, instead he gripped on to the waterwheel with both hands "hang on kid" he shouted as they both entered the water and disappeared beneath it

As soon as they both cleared the water John wiped the water from his eyes and carried on. As Syed coughed up water he struggled to free himself, what little energy he had was soon depleted. His lungs were burning as he decided to lie back against the wooden wheel and fill his lungs with air "please hurry" he whispered. He didn't know where this stranger had come from but he was grateful for his help.

"When I release you, jump" John started to cut through the final robe around Syed's ankle

Syed tightened his grip on the wheel "no, no I can't" after hours of been strapped to the wheel his left foot had gone to sleep on him "My foot, its numb"

John saw for the first time, how drained the boy look, there was no other choice, they would have to jump together and the he would have to help to the bank, "Don't worry I'll help you" .he reassured him.

Michael Sheridan looked across the river through the sight of his rifle, he watched as John Winchester cut through the robes he had so expertly tight "no, no" this shouldn't be happening. the boy wasn't supposed to survive. He trained his sight on the boy's head and fired

As he cut through the final threads of the robe he heard a familiar sound whizz through the air, one that only his trained ears would recognise as a sniper's bullet. He felt Syed's body jolt and then go limp in his arms. The bullet hole in Syed's head confirmed John's worst fear, but he was still going to keep his promise, he let go of the wheel taking Syed with him.

Swimming to the bank was harder than he released, what with fighting the current and Syed's dead weight but he managed it. He pulled himself and Syed out of the water and up the banking. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before laying his soaking wet body on the grass. The sound of his wet cell phone ringing surprised him. Sitting up John searched the trees "Sheridan you bastard, I'm going to kill you for this". He was on his feet now heading up towards the bridge that would get him across the river

Michael Sheridan was also on the move back to his vehicle "You were never meant to save them Johnny boy that was the game"

John tightened his grip on the cell phone "The game is over Sheridan, you wanted me to work it out and I have, the boys' initials spell out Dismissal Swamp"

"Oh no Johnny boy, the game just beginning" Michael Sheridan had reached his vehicle "Five years ago you killed my son, now I'm going to take great pleasure in killing yours" Turning on the engine he sped down the dirt road back to the Iron gate.

John heard the sound of the engine in the background; he knew Sheridan was way ahead of him "You leave my son out of this"

"Too late for that now, you see Andrew Miller wasn't my first" hearing the smirk of satisfaction in Sheridan's voice John steps started to slow as he reached the other side of the river "I took him from right under your nose and you didn't even notice, an act like that doesn't make you father of the year material, now does it Johnny boy?"

"You bastard, not my son" John didn't feel his legs give way beneath him; he was on the ground clutching the phone to his ear, he couldn't breathe, this bastard had his son

"Don't worry Johnny boy, he a fighter, he's hanging on, I'll keep him safe until you get here" the connection when dead. John had barely regained his breath from the shock when suddenly the phone came back to life "if you hurt him, I'm going to rip you apart"

"John, John is that you, its Bob Mackenzie" the line was crackly but John still recognised the radio DJ voice

"Bob?" the reality of the situation was slowing sinking in that Dean's initials were part of the letters that made up the name Dismissal Swamp. Dean Winchester, Andrew Scott Miller, Isaac Phillips and Syed Adams, he may have saved another two boys lives but he had failed the others. A second sudden blow hit him, if Sheridan had Dean who the hell was that with Sam.

"John, your boys they've gone" John heard the panic in Bob's voice "They took off without a word"

"Gone where?" John asked but the water logged cell phone had finally given up

XXX

Back at the motel Josh eagerly packed what little belongings he had, turning he saw that Sam had stopped "what's wrong, why aren't packing?"

What if Bobby was on a hunting job? "I was thinking, shouldn't we call Uncle Bobby first?"

"No" Josh snapped back, he took a breath to calm his racing heart "He'll tell dad, then he's going to beat the hell out of me"

"Bobby won't, not if we ask him not too" Sam was sure

"What if he doesn't believe us" Josh walked over to Sam "we can't risk it Sam, I've taken it for years but I won't...I can't take it if he turns on you Sam"

"But he won't..."

Josh snapped angrily back, he was tired of this; he just wanted to be out of there "I said no, Sam"

"Ok" Sam turned and started to head for the bathroom but stopped when he heard his brother softly call his name "Sam"

Josh knew he shouldn't have shouted, not if he wanted Sam to leave with him "I'll ring him just to make sure he's there" that made Sam's face beam with delight

"Thanks Dean" Sam turned and headed into the bathroom to collect his toothbrush. Coming back out Sam placed it in his duffel bag "That's it" there wasn't much to pack.

"Ok, I be back in a few minutes" Josh headed out of the door and across the car park he had seen a suitable car.

A last minute thought Sam pulled out his note pad and hastily scrimped, _if you care we've_ _gone to _Bobby's. Sam placed the note on the table then collected his own duffel bag and Dean's before closing the motel door behind him.

TBC

For all of you that have been wondering I will be going back to see what's being going on with the real Dean soon


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Seventeen**

John brought the impala to an abrupt stop in the middle of the motel parking lot and jumped out. Ignoring the commotion that a man was causing in the far corner of the car lot he proceeded towards the motel door and kicked it in to find the room empty "Sam" he shouted out as he moved quickly towards the bathroom, one look told him it was empty. Looking around the room it only took him a few moments to realise that there was things missing, duffel bags, clothing and books, Sam had gone "dam it". Angry and frustrated he kicked out at one of the chairs sending it flying across the room and smashing it against the far wall. He felt lost; his whole world was falling apart; crumpling around him. His biggest torment was not being able to save Mary and now he faced his worst fear, his boys' life's were in danger.

As he turned to leave his eyes caught on the hastily written note on the table, "if you care, we've gone to Bobby" _if you care_ what was that supposed to mean of course he cared. Screwing up the note he headed back outside to see that the local sheriff had arrived to the even more agitated man now waving his arms about.

Packing up his own gear he headed along the row of brightly painted doors to the motel's office to check out, John heard the man saying to the local sheriff "Someone stole my car and you want me to calm down"

Knowing that would be something Dean would do, this shape shifter posing as his son had his memories, his thoughts, and his son's training. John slowed his pace down to listen to their conversation "What colour and make was the car sir?" the sheriff asked

" A red 1975 Ford Lite" the man replied a little more calmly

"And how long ago sir did you last see the car?" the sheriff asked him

"Two maybe two and half" the man replied

With that amount of time they should have reached Bobby's by now, turning and forgetting about going to the office John rang Bobby "is Sam there?" he asked abruptly

"I'm fine John, thanks for asking" Bobby's annoyed gruff voice then turned to one of concern "and no, Sam's not here" he heard the deep sigh at the other end of the phone "what's wrong, John?"

He had been ignoring his gut feeling hoping that Sam had actually gone to Bobby's, but he couldn't hide his disappointment. "Do you remember a hunt five years ago, a shape shifter by the name of Michael Sheridan?" he knew Bobby would remember, especially as they argued over Dean going on the hunt in the first place.

"Yeah of course how could I forget, Tommy Sheridan was Dean's first kill" Bobby replied remembering it as if it was only yesterday. That day had been a mix of emotions, of course he was proud of Dean, the eleven year old had done well; but he was still a boy and in his mind too young to hunt; unlike his brother Sam Dean had never been allowed to be a child that was something he and John had never agreed on.

John had lost count on how many arguments they had over years about his boys' up bringing especially Deans'. He remembered one time telling Bobby that Dean needed practice with his shotgun but instead Bobby to him to the local park to play catch "that's just it Michael Sheridan thinks I killed his son, he taken Dean, Bobby he's going to kill him" there was a quiver of fear in John's voice, he had to hang on believing he could save Dean's life even though he had failed the others.

Even though they argued the Winchesters' were like family to him "give me your co-ordinates and I'll be there?" Bobby demanded, he could be packed and on the road within half an hour

"No Bobby, I need you to find Sam for me" dealing with Michael Sheridan was something he needed, he had to do, he took a moment to compose himself before he told Bobby the rest "A shape shifter posing as Dean taken Sam. The kid left me a note saying he was coming to you but my guess is this shape shifter has taken Sam in the other direction, maybe in a stolen red 1975 Ford Lite"

"Hell John" John Winchester never did anything by halves Bobby thought

It was just two words but John could hear the note of accusation in Bobby's voice, that he had done poor piss job of looking after his sons "I know you don't have to tell me Bobby, I've screwed up big time" he replied, Sheridan had played him for a fool, his own son had been replaced by a monster and he hadn't seen it

"Go save Dean you idiot, as soon as I have any news about Sam I'll ring you" Bobby was already gathering what he needed

"Thanks Bobby" John knew he could always count on Bobby when it came to his boys

XXX

Sam closed his eyes and rested his head against the window; it wasn't the familiar sound of the impala's engine but he still found himself slipping into his nightmare. He was once again in a dark endless corridor. Dean was calling out to him to run and he was but the sound of his father's strong, warm caring almost pleading voice stopped him in his tracks. He wanted to continue running like Dean wanted him to but his father's voice was stopped him _"Sam, please, don't believe him, he's not your brother, you have to believe me" Sam couldn't move he was frozen_ to the spot.

Josh relaxed a little with Sam asleep he could turn his attention to heading north and the task ahead. They needed somewhere to stay, somewhere remote where they wouldn't be bothered. Tapping in to Dean Winchester's memories and knowledge, one thing came apparent Dean would ditch this car and as soon as possible.

Sam tossed in his sleep; they were screaming at him, he didn't know who to believe, his father or his brother, the more they screamed the more and more confused he was getting "stop it" he screamed back waking him up

"Hey sleepy head" Josh shot a quick glance at Sam

Seeing that the sun was beginning to set on the horizon Sam looked at his watch he was shocked to see that he had been asleep for a few hours, and just to prove it his stomach suddenly started to growl with hunger. He hadn't really had much to eat since breakfast "can we stop for food?"

Josh wanted to drive on a few more miles but he knew stopping would give him an opportunity to pick up another car "soon" he replied

Sam chewed on his bottom lip and starred out at the country side, thinking about his nightmare, it had given him doubts "Dean, are we doing the right thing by running away, dad always told us that running away never..."

"Solve anything" Josh spat back "well this time it does Sam" Placing his sunglasses high on the top of his head he opened the glove compartment with his right hand. Maybe there was some chocolate or sweets in there to pacify Sam's hunger for awhile "no dad, no more beating"

Sam was no longer listening he was turning in his seat as he saw the south bound sign passing by, which wasn't right they should be heading north "this isn't the way to Bobby's" As he turn back to his brother for a split second saw a unusual flash of light in Dean's eyes

Finding nothing in the glove compartment but an old torch and a few gas station receipts Josh left the compartment open and replaced his sunglasses back over his eyes "I've changed my mind, we're not going to Bobby"

Tensing Sam turned his attention back to the passing countryside, unsure what he had seen, maybe it was just a trick of the light but he doubted it. The more he thought about it the more he realised that Dean had been acting out of character; it was just little things that had started after he had the migraines. As Sam slowly turned back towards his brother his eyes fell on the open glove compartment and the torch lying within. He had to get to a phone and call who? Dad, Bobby

Josh waited, he had expected Sam to kick off about not going to Bobby's "So that's it, you're not mad with me?" he asked when Sam didn't react.

"No. I'm not mad" Sam replied, he needed Dean to think that he had changed his mind "I not certain running away is the right thing to do but dad will know we've gone to Bobby's. What we need is somewhere safe and then we can ring him, persuade him to get some help".

"Awesome you've changed your mind" Seeing the sign for Greasy Joe's diner Josh pulled in and looked around; the place was full of trucks and a few cars, he should be able to steal one

As the car came to a stop Sam saw the sign for the washroom and the phone booth next to it. As he climbed out he grabbed for the torch and quickly pushed it down the back of his jeans. "I need to a pee" he shouted out as he headed towards the washroom, his eyes were fixed on the phone booth and help

"Ok. I'll get some food" Josh answered as he stood and watched Sam head for the washroom. He didn't believe Sam; he knew the kid to well or rather Dean did

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him as he entered the washroom; he waited about a minute before he glanced out to see that Dean had gone. Quickly he headed for the phone booth to call Bobby's number. It rang and rang "come on Bobby, please pickup"

"Sam" Sam turned to see Dean standing right behind him "you think I'm stupid" He saw the fist coming but there was no escaping the blow that knocked him unconscious

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**What became of the real Dean Winchester?**

Bored Dean zoned out the teacher's voice as he watched the wall mounted clock above the teacher's head, to his relief the lunchtime bell sounded. Standing and gathering his books he totally ignored the teacher as he informed the class of their homework assignment. Walking out and heading down the crowded corridor he eventually found him outside in the tensely bright midday sun. Shading his eyes with his sunglasses he started to walk towards the bike shed, hoping to catch up with the lovely Heather Slade, the sound of his cell phone coming to life made him jump "Hi dad"

Wearing the skin of John Winchester and standing on the old Montgomery's porch James Sheridan waited for Dean Winchester to answer his cell phone "Dean... I'm hurt bad...real bad" he said in a deep pained voice of John Winchester

Hearing the pain in his father's voice Dean started to panic "where are you, dad?" Why wasn't he at work?

"I'm at the old abandoned Montgomery Farm, come as quick as you can son" James Sheridan turned at the sound of soft footsteps behind him to see his brother standing in the doorway

"We're coming" Dean was already turning back to go find Sam

"No, just you son, I don't what Sam seeing me like this" the invitation was just for one

"Ok" Dean was gripped with fear, he had to be hurt bad it he didn't want Sammy there

Michael Sheridan hated the sight of John Winchester, he could barely look at the skin his brother was wearing "well?" he asked as he leant again the doorframe of the front door

"Like a lamb to the slaughter" James Sheridan replied with a satisfactory smirk before he turned serious "Where's Josh"

"Inside" Michael replied pointing over his shoulder with his thumb

"Just hope he can pull this off" James questioned, he had seen it; there was no burning fire for revenge in the kid's eyes, not like his fathers.

"He will", if he knows what good for him Michael Sheridan thought as he turned away "you'd better get comfortable in that skin, you may be in it awhile"

XXX

Dean needed wheels and quickly, looking around his eyes fell on Principal Gordon's car. Any other day stealing it would have given him a buzz but not this day. Breaking in was child's play and at the speed he was travelling it didn't take him long to arrive outside the Montgomery Farm, slowing down he saw that the farm gates were open but all looked quiet. He could see no sign of the impala. Looked up towards the house and what he might find inside, he nervously rubbing his sweating palms against his jeans. Coming straight from school he had no weapons just his penknife that he always carried around with him. Climbing out of the car and ignoring the welcoming open gate he instead climbed over the wooden fence that surrounded the farm, keeping his distance and the house in his sight he circled around the back of it, entering through the kitchen window he headed into the dining room to find a figure crumpled up in the far corner "dad" rushing across the room he carefully turning him over

"Dean...I need..." Dean leaned closer "what dad?" it was then that he felt sharp prick of the needle in his neck "dad?" Pulling away to stand up he tried to make sense of what had just happened, his legs felt wobbly beneath him and he ended up seating on his behind. Through heavy drugged induced eyes Dean slowly looked at his father as he stood to his full height "I don't under..."

James Sheridan loomed over Dean mocking him in John Winchester's voice "what, you don't understand; you were always a bit on the slow side"

Dean lied back on the dusty wooden floor; his head was swimming, his father's words came to him slow and faint, as it they had travelled some distance. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and try to understand his dad's voice, he was no longer talking to him, he was talking someone else but Dean hadn't the strength to turn his head and see. His eyes closed against his will and he was lost to the dream world of sleep.

James Sheridan saw the fight leaving the sixteen years old body "Michael, Josh, its done" he called out, watching as Dean's finally lost the battle and closed his eyelids

Michael Sheridan walked into the room followed by Josh wearing only his boxers "Get his clothes off, Josh" Michael ordered as he throws a duffel bag of clothes at him "and get these on him"

Josh worked quickly and silently removing Dean's white tee shirt and trainers, then his dark blue jeans and finally the amulet that Sam had given him one Christmas from around his neck while his father and uncle talked secretly in the next room.

Michael Sheridan felt good, finally his revenge on John Winchester had become real, it was no longer just a dream "take the kid to the abandoned railroad building, you know the one, we'll set up base there for now" they had searched various locations and he had decided it was ideal. It was quiet and remote; no one would disturb them there.

James nodded "Yeah, I know the one" there was one part of the plan he didn't care much for, the killing of innocent boys. Turning to make sure they were alone and Josh couldn't hear them. He whispered "you're going after Andrew Scott Miller?"

"Yes" They had argued over this, but at the end of the day this was his revenge his plan and he knew his brother would never defy him. "It's the only way, by the time I get to the last boy I want John Winchester's spirit to crushed"

"Only mentally, no harm comes to him physically, that pleasure is all mine" Michael Sheridan replied, James hated hurting the nnocent but the Winchesters were hunters and they were far from innocent, turning he started walking towards the living room and back Josh. Entering the room he saw Josh had changed into Dean Winchester's clothes and now Dean Winchester was wearing red and white Sneakers, blue jeans and a black T-shirt "good, you ready to shift?" he asked

Josh nervously looked down at the unconscious Winchester; he was worried he wouldn't be able to keep Dean Winchester form for the required time; he had never shifted for more than a few days before his body had started to break apart. "Yeah sir" he replied as he knelt down and placed his hand on Dean Winchester's chest. He took a deep long breath and closed his eyes before picturing the image of the sixteen year old in his mind. The pain from the change started almost instantly, he could feel his muscles filling out, reshaping themselves, his bones growing longer, his skin rippling into his new form. His memories and who Dean Winchester was needed to be downloaded and could take days but he felt stronger, fitter than his normal self.

Michael Sheridan looked from the unconscious boy lying on the floor to his son, the new Dean Winchester "perfect, know go before you're missed" he announced

Josh nodded at the man who was no longer his father, from now on he was Michael Sheridan. Leaving he headed down the long dirt path to the car parked near the fencing

James picked up Dean and swung his limp unconscious body over his right shoulder before he turned to his brother "Mickey, be careful"

"I've waited too long to do anything rash" he had done his homework, he had studied Andrew Scott Miller's schedule for weeks, nothing could go wrong "see you later bro"

James watched his brother go before tying up his cargo and throwing him in to the back of black van parked in the woods behind the farmhouse.

XXX

Dean's eyelids felt like heavy weights were attached to them, the first thing he was able to focus on was his father sitting on a chair in the corner, his throat felt like sandpaper as he tried to talk but the sound that came out was more of a grunt and not words, but his father must have heard him because he was off his seat and walking towards him "Hey there buddy" James Sheridan said as he pulled out another syringe filled with more sedative and sat on the bed next to him

Dean's eyelids felt like heavy weights were attached to them, the first thing he was able to focus on was his father sitting on a chair in the corner, his throat felt like sandpaper as he tried to talk but the sound that came out was more of a grunt and not words, but his father must have heard him because he was off his seat and walking towards him "Hey there buddy" James Sheridan said as he pulled out another syringe filled with more sedative

Dean tried to move but his body was uncooperative to his commands "Please dad" but it was too late the warm liquid was already invading his system, pulling him back into the darkness of sleep. As he went under he called out into the darkness his brother's name

"You and me son, we going to have some fun together" on second thoughts he was the one going to have all the fun "but not yet" James added as he smoothly ran his hand through Dean's short hair, just as John Winchester had done many times when Dean was little.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Dean knew nothing of the next few days; he was barely conscious before the drug induced darkness pulled him back. But this time as he drifted to consciousness for a brief minute or two it was different, he was no longer lying on a soft bed like before, this time he was on his side and he could feel the motion of a vehicle beneath him, his fog filled brain told him he was travelling in a van

The next time he surfaced the vehicle had stopped and an unfamiliar voice to him was talking "to show you'll that I am a man of my word"

The man's voice faded out as another wave of darkness swept over him, when he came too it was still the same voice talking "that's down to you or the boy's death will be on your hands"

A moan escaped Dean's lips as the numbness in his bound feet and hands was slowly turning into pins and needles. It wasn't long before he heard movement coming from behind his head and then large hands were on him, pulling him over onto his back and suddenly he was staring into the face of his father.

James Sheridan saw the horror in Dean's eyes "shh...shh" he soothed as he injected the needle into Dean's arm "it's alright, everything's going to be alright"

"No dad, please don't" he slurred but the darkness was already starting to close in on him again, the last thing he heard was the radio **_The search continues for the missing sixteen year old boy Andrew Scott Miller who went missing on his way home from school four days ago..._**

Turning up the radio, a momentarily flash of pride filled Michael Sheridan as he watched his son Josh, as he interacted with the Winchesters. So far he had pulled it off; the Winchester's were oblivious to the switch

This time as Dean awoke it was to noise and whispers coming from the next room; he found himself back on the bed, but unlike before the chair in the corner was empty. He didn't know what time of day it was or even what day. Pulling and twisting on the rope around his hands he heard the whispers stop and then footsteps, they stopped outside the closed door. He held his breath as the key turned in the lock, the door handle twisted and eventually the door opened. In walked the man posing as his father carrying a tray of hot food that smell delicious to his hungry stomach and a bottle of water. Dean watched him, scrutinising everything about the man as he crossed the room and placed the tray on the small fold away table before pulling the chair closer to the bed, this man wasn't his father; he had to be a revenant or a shape shifter. The drugs had made his throat dry and his voice came out a little croaky "Who are you, why you doing this?"

James Sheridan silently walked back to the tray and picked up the bottle of water before sitting on the chair. Twisting the cap off on the bottle he took a long drink. He saw the look of desire Dean face as he licked his dry lips. "I'm the man who raised you, after your slut of a mother brought you into this world and then died on me"

Pulling on the rope Dean snapped back with furious anger "Don't you ever say that about my mother?"

"What that she was a slut who would open her legs to anyone who took an interest" James Sheridan leaned in closer to the bed, he saw hurt look, the anger his Dean's eyes "you're not even my son, you're the product of one of your mother's quick fucks, I never told you the truth before, but now Sam's growing up I don't need you anymore"

Tears were building, even though Dean knew it wasn't true and this man wasn't his father it still hurt. "You're not my father; you're a revenant or a shape shifter"

"The only reason you think I'm a monster is because you can't handle or won't accept the truth" he could see the tears starting to row down Dean's cheeks, he had to smile to himself.

"It's not true" Dean shouted out

"There no big rescue Dean because no one looking for you, not even little Sammy" James Sheridan pulled the syringe from his back pocket "We'll have this conversation again tomorrow and the day after that until you expect the truth" he inserted the needle into Dean's arm as he backed up against the wall

Dean felt his muscles relaxing against his will as the darkness started to creep in "you're lying" it couldn't be true; Sam would be looking for him. For the first time Dean dreamt, he was alone and it scared the life out of him, everything he had clung too since his mother's death at the age of four was slowly slipping away. The words replayed over and over again _"you're not even my son, you're the product of one of your mother's quick fucks, I never told you the truth before, but now Sam's growing up I don't need you anymore"_ it couldn't be true, it just couldn't

XXX

James snatched the bottle of water from Dean's lips after he had taken only one gulp "you can have more when you have accepted the truth"

Dean starred back defiantly as he carefully chose his words "I know the truth and you're not John Winchester"

"You know you're a lot like your Mother when I first met her, the same spirit, that same stubbornness but that all changed after I threw her out. She soon came grovelling back begging me to forgive her." James sat back down on the chair and picked up the bacon sandwich, he heard Dean's stomach growl out with hunger as he took a bite into it

Dean could only watch as the bacon sandwich spun round his tormenter's mouth as he continued to talk "Took me a few years to trust her again and the she fell pregnant with Sammy, best day of my life when he was born. I could tell straight away he was mine" he saw the hate building in Dean's eyes and it pleased him

At the sound of movement outside the room James Sheridan threw the sandwich back on the table and stood, pulling out his gun he walked out closing the door behind him. Seeing it was his brother he put his gun away and commented "you looked wrecked brother"

"So would you if you spent half the night digging a grave" his muscles ached, but he doubted he would be able to sleep, his mind was to wired, it was after all his first kill

"Did you deliver the message?" James Sheridan asked watching his brother find a relatively clean glass and open a bottle of whiskey

His lack of sleep and aching muscles had been worth it just to hear the fear and frustration in John Winchester's voice "That should keep John Winchester busy for awhile" as he filled the two glasses with whiskey he added "how's his kid doing?"

Michael Sheridan poured them another drink "to what end, the kid's going to die in front of his father, why bother?" he didn't see the point in breaking the boy

James Sheridan had thought about this for a long time prior to taking the boy "insurance, John Winchester's no fool"

Swirling the contents of his glass around he nodded he knew James was right "You're right we should take things for granted" he could control everything by John Winchester's determination to save his son

XXX

It was early afternoon when Michael Sheridan heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, standing up he headed for the stairs, seeing Josh in Dean Winchester's skin he shouted out "what the hell are you doing here"

"I had to see you" Josh nervously informed him

"You idiot, what if someone saw you coming in here?" Michael Sheridan ran down the rest of the stairs, passing Josh to look out of the broken window to see the old jalopy sat outside.

"No one saw me" Josh replied

Josh hadn't answered his question "Well, why are you here?" Seeing Josh move away he knew his son was having doubts, he was right as Josh said "I don't think I can go through with this, it's..."

The lack of sleep and his aching muscles didn't slow Michael Sheridan as he grabbed hold of his son and spun him hard up against the wall. "Well you'd better get your head straight kid, because your apart of this whether you like it or not" five years of waiting and finally his plan was in motion.

"Why do you cherish the ground she walks on when all you were to her was a mistake" James Sheridan was tormenting Dean but the sound of his brother's angry voice coming from the ground floor made him stop, he knew how angry Michael could get especially when drinking, leaving Dean alone he locked the door behind him and decided to stand at the top of stairs to listened into Michael and Josh conversation, he could be down the stairs in a split second if he needed to.

"Then do as I ask and this will soon be over" Michael Sheridan was telling Josh "now get the hell out of here" Hearing Josh leave James Sheridan walked down the stairs as, he reached the bottom Michael turned round and saw him "you think he's up to it?" Michael questioned

"He cares about his family, he'll do as he's told" was James's answer

Michael fell silent for a moment and James knew he still wasn't convinced of Josh's loyalty "we'll soon find out, load the van up" Michael finally said

"Ok" James headed back upstairs to his duffel bag for another drug filled syringe. Walking back into the room he informed Dean "looks like our conversation will have to wait for now"

Dean pushed himself up against the wall "no" he hated the drugs; he wanted to stay awake, keeping his mind clear so he could work on a plan to escape.

"Sorry kid, no can do" James replied as he inserted the needle into Dean's arm. He stood and waited as Dean's eyelids lost their battle to remain open

XXX

Of course Michael Sheridan knew which moderately cheap motel John Winchester had picked, the drive hadn't taken long as he pulled his black van to a stop across the road from it.

"So what's the plan?" James Sheridan asked

He didn't really have one but when he saw Sam Winchester's leaving the motel room alone one instantly came to him "quick grab and release" he pointed to Sam.

Shocked James Sheridan looked at the youngest Winchester crossing the parking lot then to his brother "What if he sees me or his brother?"

"Good point" Michael Sheridan worked quickly reaching into the glove compartment, he pulled out a Halloween mask and a black cotton bag; "here" he said as he threw them onto his brother's lap.

By the time James Sheridan had put the cotton bag over Dean's head and the Halloween mask on and he started the engine, the youngest Winchester was walking alone the road. Slowly moving the van along the road after the youngest Winchester Michael Sheridan's plan became perfect as Josh came running screaming something, probably the kid's name.

As the van reached youngest Winchester, James Sheridan pulled open the side door to the van and grabbed the twelve year old, lifting him off his feet as he struggled to break free, he throw him into the back of the van where he landed on Dean's foot

James Sheridan leaned down to grab a hold of the young Winchester but the kid was fast, with one quick kick to his groan."Fuck" James Sheridan's eyes filled momentarily with tears as he felt a red hot pain in his groan but before he had time to recover he saw the twelve year old making his escape. "You little..." he grabbed for him but the young Winchester was small and fast and gone before he had a chance to return the favour with a good kick of his own

Removing his mask James Sheridan laughed out loud as he climbed in the front with his brother "Did you see the youngest kid's face he almost wet himself".

Even though Michael Sheridan's suspicions had been confirmed he still laughed back "Yeah, that kid will be having nightmares for a while"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty**

Scribbling down John Winchester's cell phone number Michael Sheridan ended his call with Josh. Sipping his whiskey as he walked over to the window and stared out, Having had his suspicions confirmed that Josh was getting dangerously close to young Sam Winchester, he wasn't sure yet how he was going to control Josh's latest obsession. Hearing the familiar news reporter's voice he turned his attention to the radio, it was now official he was a murderer; as the radio news reader announced that Andrew Scott Miller's body had been found in a graveyard by the FBI early that morning. Hearing enough he switched off the radio, he had become the monster John Winchester presumed he was or maybe something even worse but there was no time to dwell on it he turned and looked at the sleeping sixteen year old, Isaac Philips before he headed towards the table and his eagerly drawn layout of the inside of the Barkley's Church Tower

In the next room James Sheridan smelt at the warm double cheese burger "hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, smells so good" tormenting his captive.

It was one of Dean's favourites and the bastard knew it, his stomach rumbled with hunger as he tried to tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight but he couldn't

James Sheridan saw Dean's eyes transfixed on the burger "you must be really hungry by now; those scraps of leftover food I've been throwing you can't be filling, not a growing boy like you" pausing to unwrap the burger a little more for Dean to see "All you have to do is say that you've accepted the truth"

It didn't matter how hungry he became he wasn't accepting his lies, shaking his head to clear his mind of the thought of devouring the burger he gave him his answer. "No. you're lying, you're not him; you're not John Winchester"

"Have it your way but the only one you're hurting here is yourself, Dean" James Sheridan took a big bite into the burger and started to eat as noisy as he could "hmmm, it tastes awesome, you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

If Dean had any saliva in his mouth it would be running down his chin, but he hadn't his mouth was dry as sandpaper, biting now on his bottom lip he tried to ignore his rumbling stomach

Suddenly James Sheridan was on his feet and throwing the half eaten burger on to the bed "you hear that" he said walking over to the door

Dean could hear nothing except his stomach rumbling, his eyes darted between his captor and the left over burger screaming eat me.

"That silence, that the sound of no one coming to rescue you Dean" opening the door James Sheridan turned "think about it, ask yourself why no one's coming to rescue you maybe it's because no one gives a damn about you?" he closed the door and locked it behind him

Dean waited until he heard the key turn in the lock before he pulled on his ropes and grab the burger, like a hungry animal he torn at with his teeth, swallowing it down without even chewing, but it did little to satisfy his stomach. Shaking off James Sheridan's parting words, he knew his father and brother were out there frantically searching for him, it was just a matter of time but he needed to help as well, he just couldn't sit around waiting for them. Quickly his thoughts to his prison; as the room had no window the door was his only way out but as far as he knew it was always locked, but first off he had to find away to escape his bonds. Twisting on the ropes around his wrists he heard the key turn again in the lock, stopping he waited for his captor's return

Hearing the key turn once again in the lock Dean waited for captor's return

James opened the door and slipped into the room carry a bottle of water, he sat down pulling the chair closer to the bed "so Dean, have you had a change of heart yet? Come to terms of what you are, the son of a whore, a slut, a lush, a slapper, which of course makes you a bastard"

Dean shook his head, it wasn't the words that hurt; it was the sound of his father's voice saying them, the hate dancing in those familiar eyes of his fathers "She wasn't any of those..." Dean shouted back "you didn't know her" he treasured the few memories he could remember of her

James Sheridan lurched forward throwing the bottle of water at the wall above Dean's head as he kicked the chair he had been sitting on backwards with a loud bang "why won't you accept the truth" he screamed into Dean's face

Dean reflexes kicked in, he ducked the bottle as it hit the wall behind him, seeing the man's nostrils flair with anger he could tell his was getting under the man's skin

The kid tried to hide his fear but James Sheridan saw through it but he wanted more, backing off he picked up the thrown bottle of water and the chair he sat back down, taking a long drink of the water he wiped his mouth, maybe it was time to change tactics "She may have been a slut but she did give me one good thing, Sammy" it got the response he was looking for, just the mention of his brother's name brought fire to Dean's eyes. Leaning back in the chair he took a moment as they starred each other out "you know two company; three a crowd, I've been thinking about taking Sam on a long road trip, just me and him, I don't seem to spend enough time with my son"

"You bastard, you leave Sam alone" Dean spat out; he had been taken in so easily by this monster, he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Sam. He needed to escape and protect his brother. He watched in horror as an evil smile crossed his captor's face and the familiar drug filled syringe suddenly appeared in his hand

"It's time for sleepy byes, while I look in on your brother" James Sheridan moved closer once again reaching out for Dean's arm to administer the drug

"No, get away from me" Dean struggled to fight him off, he didn't want to sleep he had to protect Sam, as the pain from the needle faded he eyelids were already closing "Sammy" he mumbled as the blackness surrounded him pulling him under into a dream. More darkness and cold, he felt it running through his stiff muscles and seeping into his bones, he couldn't move the darkness was as thick as walls trapping, suffocating him; pushing all around him. He wanted to sleep but a sound in the distance wouldn't let him. It was Sam; calling out to him "Dean, Dean"

"Sam" Dean called out weakly maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him

"Dean... Dean" Sam's voice sounded nearer, more clearer and stronger

Relief flooded through him he wasn't alone, Sam was safe "Sammy, help me" he called back, his own voice sounding more hopeful.

"Dean where are you?" his brother's voice was even nearer

Sleep was pulling at him but the sound of Sam's voice was all wrong, it sounded younger than his twelve years; Sam was scared "I don't now I can't see" his voice gave him away he was just as scare as Sam

"Don't worry I'll find you Dean" Dean almost laughed at how brave Sam sounded. There was something he needed to tell Sam, while he could remember "Don't trust him Sammy, he's not who you think he is"

"Who Dean?" Dean barely heard Sam's voice as he fell into a deeper sleep

XXX

The soft breeze coming through the broken glass window felt good against his warm skin as Michael Sheridan spoke softly down the phone to John Winchester "You can't always protect the ones you love, Johnny boy"

"How did you get this number?" he heard John barked back

"I have my ways" and that was Josh. Michael Sheridan starred up at the clear night sky and thought of the times he had slept under them with his two sons, that was until John Winchester killed his eldest son

"Where's the boy, Isaac Phillips?" John Winchester demanded to know

Michael Sheridan could feel his temper rising, where was the concern five years ago for his son's life, turning he headed into the next room and stood over Dean's sleeping body as he answered "all in good time, tell me this, if you had to choose to save one of your sons lives which one would it be, little Sammy the protected one or Dean the protector"

"You sick son of bitch" came the reply

Running his hand through Dean's short cut hair "not sick Johnny boy, just cruel"

"If it's me want me, I'll meet you wherever you want"

"As tempting as that sounds Johnny boy, this isn't about what you want, this is about me and what I want" he craved for so long for revenge but it was too soon to show his hand, not now that everything was going to plan. "Tell me what did it feel like to lose, to hold that sixteen year old boy in your arms, and not be able to save him?"

"You son of a bitch"

"In time you'll realise that I'm much worse than that" it was John Winchester's fault, because of him he was now a monster he tried so hard not to be

"Their innocent boys, god damn it, just leave them out of this"

But Michael Sheridan couldn't "not yet Johnny boy, not till you've learnt the lesson here"

"And what lesson is that?"

"I want you to realise that whatever you do, you can't save them, no matter how hard you try"

"What type of monster are you" the type that wanted revenge, the type that wanted an eye for an eye; a son for a son

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty One**

Drifting awake, Dean heard the sound of a high speed train; realising he must be near a railway track, and where did trains lead too, towns and cities he thought. Sleepily his eyes started to focus on the chair next to the bed; he was relieved to see it was empty. His eyes drifted further towards the door and the thought of escaping. The lingering drugs in his system made his head spin as he sat up, but he couldn't wait in case the shape shifter returned. With shaky fingers he grabbed hold of his restrains he twisted the robe around his right wrist biting back a cry as it cut into his skin, making it bleed. That was his goal to use his blood as a lubricant so he could hopefully slide the robe off his wrist, then with one hand free he could untie his left hand.

Minutes seemed like hours, every little noise had him stopping and holding his breath in case the shape shifter had returned. Finally the blood soaked rope slipped over the back of his hand and down his fingers. Several more minutes later and his left wrist was free; immediately he ripped off a strip at the bottom of his t-shirt and wrapped it around his blood soaked wrist. Throwing the mattress on the floor he worked at finding a loose spring from the bed frame then on unsteady legs he moving slowly around the room; using the walls as support, finally he made it to the door. Like he had expected he found the door locked, his fingers were still shaking as he twisted the broken bed spring and inserted into the lock, he wasn't an expert like his father was, he had only picked a lock a couple of times before and he thought at the time he had done good but now when he needed it, it wasn't working as the spring slipped from his blood covered fingers on its way to the floor "damn it"

Michael Sheridan starred at the worn crumpled photograph of him and Tommy as he took a sip of the whiskey in his glass. He tried to imagine his son five years on as a man and not a boy. A faint noise disturbed his thoughts, getting up he walked half way across the room and stopped a foot away from the locked door where the Winchester boy was sleeping, lifting his glass he realised it was empty, turning he headed back to the table and the whiskey bottle

Hearing footsteps approaching Dean held his breath and froze as they stopped not far from the door. Nervously he waited to see if they would come closer but to his surprise they move away, instantly he let out a long slow breath of relief; blowing out his cheeks to calm and steady himself he knew that this time failing wasn't a option he had to do it.

Several frustrating minutes passed and a long with it a few more attempts but finally Dean couldn't help but smile as he heard the click of the lock. Turning the handle Dean slightly opened the door so he could peer out. It was dark, except for a low glow to his right; he could hear movement, the scrape of a chair on the floor as someone stood, the shape shifter with his father's face Dean thought. Looking to his left he could see some stairs going down. Tensing his body and as quietly as he could he stepped out of the room closing the door behind before headed towards the stairs.

Half way down the stairs his clumsiness let him down; he foot leg hit something solid sending it hurdling noisily down the stairs. His heart racing Dean knew he couldn't out run him or fight him, he didn't have the energy instead he descended the stairs as fast as his body would allow quickly hiding beneath them, hoping the darkness would shield him as he heard the shape shifters footsteps fast approaching.

Michael Sheridan was off his chair and clutching his gun as he heard the noise, he headed for the top of the stairs, on his way he noticed the door where the Winchester kid was being held was still closed. He took the steps down to at a time stopping directly above Dean's head where he was trying to press his back against the wall hoping it would devour him from sight

Glancing around at what made the noise Michael Sheridan stopped on the stairs, his gun poised to shoot.

Seeing a pair of black boots above him Dean held his breath, tensing his body as he waited. Praying wasn't his thing but right now he prayed he wouldn't be seen

Michael Sheridan was about to descend one more step when he heard an hiss, a black cat came shooting out across the room and then out through the open doorway into the night "stupid cat" he shouted out as turned and headed back up the stairs

Dean held his breath until the shape shifters footsteps faded, that was close to close he thought as he quietly followed the cat's path outside. There he found the warm night breeze was refreshing against his skin, it also made the fog in his head started clear a little.

It was too dark to tell where he was but there were several smaller buildings and two vehicles parked close by, one was a black van the other a red pickup truck. Heading across the concrete towards them he froze as he heard the familiar voice of his father. "Dean, over here son" Dean saw his father appear from the shadow of the smallest building "dad" he whispered

James Sheridan had been taking a pee, looking out couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of the Winchester kid walking out of the building. The kid had spirit he would give him that, a small playful smirk crossed his face as he zipped up his jeans and stepped outside to give what the kid wanted, to be reunited with his real daddy.

The warm of his father's voice and the word son made his heart flutter; it was something the shape shifter had never called him, because according to his lies he wasn't John Winchester's son. With renewed sense of relief Dean made his way across the cracked concrete towards his father and into his waiting arms.

"Dean, thank god you're alright" James Sheridan felt the kid relax in his arms and silently he praised himself for his deception

"How did you find me?" Dean asked as he soaked in the warmth and comfort of his father's embrace, he never had any doubts that his family had abandoned him "I'll tell you later son, let's get the hell out of here" James Sheridan replied

Dean pulled away slightly he was curious to know why his father wasn't going to deal with the shape shifter but more importantly he remembered the shape shifter's words about taking Sam on a long trip "Where's Sam?"

Dean pulled away slightly, he didn't want to the contact with his father but he was a little curious to know why his father wasn't going to deal with the shape shifter but more importantly he remembered the shape shifter's words about taking Sam on a long trip "Where's Sam?"

"Back at the motel waiting for us" James Sheridan replied but he could see he had made a mistake as he felt Dean's body go tense and the sixteen year old pulled away from him completely

Dean shook his head as he said "my father would never leave Sam alone" his heart was already sinking at his own gullibility, this wasn't his father, he was the shape shifter

James Sheridan laughed out loud "I knew you were stupid, but did you really think you could go running back to daddy and everything would be alright, don't you get it yet; I'm the nearest thing you'll ever have to a daddy"

Anger flared up inside of him, all the power Dean could summoned went into lashing out with his fist at the shape shifter as shouted out "You bastard I have a father" and he loves me

James Sheridan saw the fist coming; as he blocked it he retaliated with one of his own, catching Dean on the left side of his face it knocked him to the ground "I should have thrown you out into the gutter a long time ago like the trash you are" his left boot connected with Dean's ribs making the sixteen year cry out in pain.

Dean cried out in pain, all his energy and fight draining from him as he curled up to protect his head and ribs as a second kick then a third, harder and faster than the first two bombarded in to him, retreating into his safe place. He silently repeated to himself _"His father loved him; he was out there looking for him_" but doubts were slowly creeping in _"why hadn't he found him already" _he wasn't sure what day it was or how many days had passed_, "maybe he wasn't looking" _

"That's enough, get him back inside" Michael Sheridan shouted as he stood in the doorway. He starred out into the darkness in case someone had been watching, satisfied that no one was around he headed back inside

Hearing his brother James Sheridan backed off, taking a breath as he tried to calm down; he didn't normally lose his temper; well not like his brother but the Winchester kid had riled him on so many levels. Pulling the kid up James Sheridan threw him over his shoulder and headed inside

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

It was early the next morning and it promised to be an even hotter day than the previous one so the radio announcer informed Michael Sheridan as he drove towards the town of Berkley. But he was thinking it couldn't be possible as he sneaked a quick glanced over his shoulder into the back of the van to see the two sixteen year olds, Dean Winchester and Isaac Phillips lying unconscious side by side. Until now they had been kept apart; they knew nothing of each other's existence, or that they shared the same fate.

Reaching the outskirts of Berkley he heard the familiar ringtone of his cell phone, pulling it from the pocket of his jeans he saw the caller ID was Josh, he wasn't surprised he had been expecting his call "hello" he answered keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him

He could heard the pain in Josh's voice, "We need to meet, I need to see him" Michael Sheridan knew that Josh's body cells was weakening, holding Dean Winchester's form for so long would be taking its toll, by now the shakes would have passed and he would be on to the second phase of vomiting

"I'll find you" the kid would have to cope because right know he was knee deep in the next stage of his plan.

"When?" the neediness in Josh's voice could clearly be heard down the cell phone

Michael Sheridan was growing increasingly irritable at Josh's impatience "As I said, I'll find you" abruptly ending the call he threw the cell phone on the dashboard as the Church came into view. Mounting the curb he drove his van right across the pedestrian precinct and parked it right in front of the church tower door. Looking around he was thankful that there weren't that many people around, just a few delivery men unloading goods, funnily enough so were they but just a different kind of goods, the human kind.

Quickly turning to his brother in his true form "keep watch" Climbing out of the van he didn't wait for his brother to reply, immediately he tried the door and as he had expected it was unlocked. Opening the side door of the van he grabbed a dust sheet, quickly wrapping it around Isaac Phillips's limp body. Seconds later he disappeared through the tower door carry the sixteen year old over his shoulder.

James Sheridan momentarily watched his revenge driven brother as he entered the church tower before turning his eyes on the pedestrian precinct and the nearby shops, but it wasn't long before the van had attracted some unwanted attention. James Sheridan had seen the cop going into the coffee shop and after five minutes his eyes strayed away towards the growing number of delivery vans that were leaving. A sharp bang on the driver's side made him jump; suddenly the same cop was there peering in through the open driver's side window. Trying to remain calm he greeted him "morning officer"

The officer ignored him as he tried to see what was in the back of the van "are you unloading something?" he finally asked looking directly at James Sheridan

James Sheridan remembered their prepared covered story; keep it simple his brother had told him "clock maintenance" he returned, pointing upwards towards the top off the church tower

"You can't stay here, unloading time nearly over" the officer replied as he moved in front of the van, mentally taking a note of the vehicle's muddy registration plate

"No problem officer" and it wasn't, if caught he would be facing kidnapping and accessory to murder charges; starting the engine and backing the vehicle he indicated to go left

"Wait" the officer suddenly called out

Right there and then he wanted put his foot down on the accelerator and speed off but he took a hold off his emotions "something wrong officer" he heard himself say over the noise of his pounding heart

The officer walked back to the driver's side window his hand resting on the top of his holstered gun "your indicator light's busted"

In the back of the van Dean let out a moan as he surfaced back to consciousness, it was hard to breathe, his ribs were on fire from the beating he had taken from his shape shifter father; willingly he let himself drift back into painless sleep, that way he didn't have to think about why his family had abandoned him.

Hearing Dean's moan James Sheridan held his breath, hoping it had been too faint for the officer to hear "I'll get it fixed today officer"

The officer backed away from the van, his hand still resting on the his holstered gun and for a tense second or two James Sheridan thought he had heard then the officer finally replied "make sure you do"

Reversing James Sheridan let out a sigh of relief as the distance between him and the officer grew. He chanced a quick glance in the rear view mirror at Dean Winchester; he still looked to be out of it. After he found somewhere to park he needed to check on him.

XXX

Michael Sheridan felt no remorse as he heard Isaac Phillips pitiful sops, quickly descending the steps he rang John Winchester, dispensing with the pleasantries "You have an hour Johnny boy to find the clock tower before the clock strikes 10 and save the damsel in distress"

"An hour" he heard Winchesters' reply; smirking with delight he ended his call. Outside on the pedestrian precinct he saw that the van had gone, he wasn't too worried obviously something had happened for James to move. Turning around he looked up at the clock face; it told him it was 9.04. "Tick tock Johnny boy, tick tock".Turning he saw his brother rushing up one of street leading towards the pedestrian precinct.

James Sheridan had parked up on a side street away from the pedestrian precinct, checking on his captive he was satisfied that the sixteen year old boy was still out of it. Locking up the van he headed in the direction of pedestrian precinct . There was no sign of the officer but he did see his brother standing outside the church, waving at Michael he headed towards him.

Michael Sheridan took his time sauntering towards his brother "what happened?" he asked as they met up

"A nosey cop started poking around" still slightly on edge James Sheridan glanced around the pedestrian precinct "But he's gone now"

"Good come on" feeling too exposed in the open Michael Sheridan eagerly started to head in the direction James had just come from. There was nothing they could do for the next hour but wait.

Fifty minutes later Michael Sheridan stood on the corner of the street watching the impala as it drove onto the pedestrian precinct, checking the tower clock it said 9.55 "Five minutes Johnny boy" he whispered to himself as he watched John Winchester and his own son, Josh rushing through the tower clock door.

Keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the tower door Michael Sheridan heard the bell ringing out overhead as the tower clock struck 10, it was over but he didn't move until he saw Josh step back out on to the precinct. Moving further out into the street he hoped that Josh would see him. Their eyes locked almost immediately, he quickly headed back to the van where he banged on the side of the van just as Josh turned the corner "make it quick" he told him

Josh knew he didn't have long, climbing into the back of the van, he gave his uncle a monetarily glance before he was on his knees his hand reaching out for Dean Winchester's bare skin. Touching the side of Dean's neck sent a tinkling sensation running up his arm; it soon spread quickly to the rest of his body, regenerating his exhausted cells.

"You ok now?" James Sheridan asked his nephew

"Better now" Opening the van door Josh jumped out, feeling a sense of relief; no more pain just a sense of newness like he had been reborn again but it was soon dampened by Michael Sheridan wanting the gun that had killed his brother

After hearing his father's demands the feeling of dread washing over Josh as he walked away, he didn't want lose what he had with the Winchesters, it was like he was part of a family again, he had forgotten what it was like to have a brother but he knew it would have to end but hopefully not too soon.

Climbing back into the van Michael Sheridan pulled out his cell phone dialling the familiar number "you were so close this time Johnny boy, a minute sooner and you could have saved him" there was hint of sarcasm in his voice

At first it was just John Winchester's heavy breathing coming down the phone and then he spoke his voice laced with hate "you sick bastard you knew it was impossible to get here in an hour"

"You're learning fast, I like that and as a reward I'm prepared to meet you tonight, at midnight on the old wooden bridge outside of town; you know it?" as Michael Sheridan spoke he looked across at his brother James who was busily drawing on a scrap of paper. John Winchester told him he knew it. "Oh and come along and no weapons or there will be consequences to pay, you won't want anything to happened to those two sons of yours" Ending the call he leaned closer to get a better look at what his brother was drawing.

Finishing his rough drawing of the cage he was going to build, James Sheridan proudly passed it to his brother "I'd like see the Winchester kid get out of this" in his opinion it was escape prove pointing to the pencilled outline of the cage "I'm planning on putting spike inside the cage, the part of the cage that will be above the swamp water will have a low electric current"

Michael Sheridan liked his ideas asking "what about the lock?"

"Combination lock, non pickable" came his brothers' reply

"Immobilised inside an untouchable and a non pickable locked cage" Michael Sheridan turned towards the back off the van and the unconscious Dean Winchester "inescapable" but not just inescapable but non rescueable.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Michael Sheridan arrived at the wooden bridge hours before midnight when John Winchester was due to arrive. Climbing out he circled his van to make sure he was alone before he opened the van side door and pulled out the manikin dummy dressed in the stolen clothes of the Winchester boys. Walking to the far end of the bridge he found the perfect beam to hang it from, then he took out the photograph of the boys he had snapped earlier from his pocket quickly scribbling on the back, bang, bang; their dead before he placed it inside the envelope that was already pinned to the dummy. He wanted John Winchester to feel the pain and fear of despair that he had felt that night as he raced back to protect his sons. Turning he walked away as he climbed back in his van he stopped, the sight of the eerie figure swaying in the breeze sent a cold shiver down his back in the warm night air. Shaking off the coldness that had spread deep into his bones he started the engine and beaded back. The next stage of his plan was getting the gun and that was down to Josh, but he was beginning to wonder if his emotionally troubled son could really pull it off.

XXX

"Dean, don't go" Dean heard his brother cry out but it was too late he was pulled from his dream by a loud bang coming from somewhere outside the room, a distance voice spoke "Don't fucking lie to me" the voice was angry and unfamiliar to him say "Do you think he's a better father than me"

Dean eyes closed as started to drift back into his pain free world but the voice came back angrier "that's it go back to your new family" there was a smash, it sounded like glass against a wall "Now you have a new little brother, you can forget all about your own brother's body rotting in an unmarked grave" Dean's drug filled mind tried to comprehend what was going on but sleep was pulling him back, his thoughts turning to his own family, where were they, why hadn't they found him, where they even looking for him

In the blackness of his dream his real father and the shape shifter were one and the same, his words taunting him, laughing at him _"__There no big rescue Dean because no one looking for you, not even little Sammy" _but it wasn't true Sam was there with him

"Dean" Sam's scared young voice sounded distant in the darkness

The voice he had trusted for years laughingly whispered into his ear "Just me and little Sammy together on the open road, you've shielded him most of your life but with me I would peel back his innocence"

Dean turned in the direction of his father's taunting voice, he kept his voice low and menacing even though he was scarred "You leave him alone, you bastard"

"You think you can stop me Dean?" John Winchester's mocking voice came back from the darkness "you can't hide it from me" his voice started to fade in the distance as he continued "you're scared I can hear it in the tremble of your voice" and then it was gone and Dean was alone with his biggest fear. He could feel himself slipping further into the darkness, it was pulling at him pulling him away from his brother but he had to warn him "he's coming"

"Who Dean?" Sam sounded far younger than his twelve years

Dean couldn't think straight the darkness was clinging to him, invading his senses he couldn't remember all he knew was that Sam had to run "Run Sammy before he hurts you" but there was no reply "Sam" "Sam" Dean screamed out

XXX

Michael Sheridan took a sip of whiskey and tried to stem his jealousy, five years ago his oldest son die but something else died inside of him making him unable to love his youngest and because of his abuse Josh was now not only physically scared but he was also mentally. He regretted it but he couldn't love him, jealousy and hatred rose up inside of him at the thought of John Winchester giving his son what he could never give him. The drink didn't help but like his revenge he had to have it. Glancing at his watch he was amazed to see that hours had passed since Josh had left, it was time to ring John Winchester "How did it feel Johnny boy, that feeling in the pit of your stomach that you couldn't get there in time; that you couldn't save them" Michael Sheridan quickly sobered up at thought of how he felt that night in the woods, hearing the sound of gunshots in the distance coming from the direction of their camp.

"You bastard, what are you, werewolf, vampire, shape shifter, revenant?" Came the reply, Michael Sheridan knew it wouldn't be long before John Winchester figured it out.

"We are a lot alike you and I, we both want revenge for a lost one" Michael Sheridan was on the move heading down the stairs and then towards the back of the old building

"I'm nothing like you" Michael Sheridan had expected John Winchester to deny it

"I think otherwise, you would do the same as I to get your revenge" Michael Sheridan opened the door to the attached workshop. His brother had stopped his soldering work and was now stood admiring the quality of his craftsmanship.

James Sheridan turned as he heard the venom in his brother's voice as he spoke into his cell phone. "We both know that's not true" It didn't take a genius to work out who he was talking too and he knew without a doubt that they could never go back to how things used to be. His brother had changed and if he was truthfully so had he, they had lived off the land, only killing for food, now they were murders of the worst kind. And after Michael had taken his revenge he knew it was only the start, there would be nowhere safe to hide from John Winchester. Finding an old rag to wipe his hands on he heard his brother end his call he found himself repeating more to himself than his brother what he had said earlier because he was willing to bet his life on it "I like to see him escape from this".

He couldn't help notice that Michael seemed irritated by his conversation with John Winchester as he snapped back "it's your job to make sure he doesn't" obviously the call hadn't gone as well as his brother had wanted. Seeing that Michael was lost in his own world of thought he silently watched his brother turn away "It's time we were moving, we've stayed here too long" he suddenly said to James's surprise

James thought about the place they were going, he never did like the place or the name, Dismal Swamp, it was infested with bug and insects "I'll load the cage onto the van ready for when we go"

xxx

James Sheridan shut the rear van door and locked it, hearing his brother approaching he turned to see him carrying the unconscious sixteen year old Dean Winchester over his shoulder. Opening the side door he moved aside to let his brother drop his load into the back of the van. For a moment they stood awkwardly in silence each knowing what they had to do alone. "Take care" James finally broke the silence his voice laced with concern. Knowing without his calming influence his brother could become hot headed

Michael Sheridan knew what his brother was thinking "don't worry big brother I'm not straying from the plan" tapping at his temple where their slightly amended plan was firmly lodged inside his head. Even if John Winchester did figure it out they were ready "you take care too, Jimmy" he said pulling his brother into a hug

Closing the side van door as Michael Sheridan drove off James headed back inside the building there was one last thing he had to do, change back into the skin of John Winchester, hopefully for the last time.

Stepping out he felt the warm sun on his face, he took a moment to soak it in before he climbed into the van. As he started the engine he took a quick glance in the rear window at his unconscious prisoner "You're going to love your home, scorching hot sun and lots of water"

xxx

As Dean started to drift back to consciousness he became aware of the sounds around him, there were infrequent buzzing sounds around him, he could cope with the insect noises but it was the persistence humming noise that started to grate on his nerves especially when he wanted to drift back to the darkness. A new sensation to the skin on his arms and legs brought him back to near full awareness but before his senses could recognise what the sudden intrusion was the sound of an engine starting up nearby made him quickly realise that he was no longer on the bed in the windowless room. Panicking he sat up flinging his eyes wide, instantly he regretted it as a red hot pain shot through his left shoulder, looking down he saw a spike protruding from his shoulder.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Dean's shocked pain filled eyes worked their way up the steel spike then along the bars of the cage before they moved onwards through the bars to his new surroundings. Open land, long grass, swamp water and tall trees as far as his eyes could see, suddenly he was a nervous eleven year old again on his first real hunt.

_As he followed behind his father and Uncle Bobby through the tall trees in the dark he was relieved that Sam wasn't old enough to come, his brother thought he was a hero but he was far from it as the hand holding the gun was now shaking even though it was a warm night he was cold with fright. As they neared the shape shifters camp his father stopped and turned to him, he must have seen how scared he was because he squeezed his shoulder "Ok son, remember what I told you, stay close and you'll be alright" he nodded back, he didn't want his father hearing how scared he really was. _The noise from the approaching tow truck brought Dean back to the present and the pain in his shoulder

Reversing the tow truck James Sheridan switched off the engine, climbing down from the cab he walked to the back of truck then towards the cage, stopping in front of it he bent down coming eye to eye with Dean before they travelled down to the spike lodged in the sixteen years olds shoulder "That's looks nasty, could get infected if you're not careful, I won't pull it out if it was you, we wouldn't want you to bleed out" he said, his voice was laced with a bitter coldness

Even though he now knew what this was all about he still had to look away from the shape shifters cold uncaring eyes. He tried to hang on to the image of his father's warm caring eyes.

James Sheridan smirked as Dean turned away "why won't you expect the truth?" he asked

Dean fought hard to remember the leader of the camp's name "because it not true I know who are" and just as he thought he couldn't remember it was suddenly there on the tip of his tongue "Sheridan"

James Sheridan didn't finch "It makes no difference" he said standing up. Moving back towards the tow truck he disappeared around the front end then seconds later the electrical hum around the cage suddenly stopped and then he was back. Grabbing hold of the heavy tow truck chain he dragged it along with him "Your daddy killed one of ours and he's going to pay" He hooked the chain through the bars of the cage before returning to the cab of the tow truck

Confusion swept across Dean's mind as he tried to remember that night so long ago. _The sound of gun shots filled the night air and although his father had told to stay close somehow he had become separated from him and Bobby, they had been running and he was trying to keep up with them when he stumbled over a tree root, picking himself up it was then that he realised he had lost them. _

Dean screamed out in pain as the cage jolted slightly, red hot pain shot through his shoulder and down his left side. Gritting his teeth against the searing pain he held on to the bars as the cage jerked again and again as it started to leave the solid ground and move towards the swamp. He knew what was going to happen, he tried to prepare himself as the cage swung momentarily over the water and then slowly descended into the swamp. The water was warmer than he had expected as his bare feet were plunged into it and then his legs, it soon soaked through his boxer shorts moving up around his waist and then his chest. To stay afloat he doggie paddle holding his body as steady as he could against the force of the water swirling around him.

James Sheridan cut the tow truck engine, jumping down from the cab he slammed the cab door shut behind him and headed straight for the partly submerged cage, now the truth was out his suppressed anger started to surface "Tell me what gives you Winchesters the right to kill? We've never hurt anyone"

"You're a shape shifter, a monster" he parroted his father's words, it was in their nature his father had told him and at some point they would kill it was just a matter of time

James Sheridan took a step closer to the edge of the swampy water his brother was right "Tommy was kid, barely sixteen when your father killed him and now he's going to be the one feeling pain"

"He didn't kill him" Dean whispered back as his mind travelled back in time once again

_Alone and lost he carried on through the woods hoping he would find his father. As he kept walking the trees suddenly ended and he was standing in a clearing, ahead of him he saw several caravans circling a camp fire. Knowing he shouldn't be there he took a step back but it was too late he saw a teenage boy stepped out from the shadow of the nearest caravan to him."Hey kid, you're trespassing, we don't like thieves around here" the boy shouted to him_

_"__I'm not thieving" Dean shouted back defensively_

_"Come here kid" Tommy asked "what's your name"_

_Dean stepped forward, moving closer he saw that the boy was only a few years older than him "Dean"_

_Distance gun fire filled the air "You're with them, the hunters aren't you?"The men had fled the camp to protect it against the hunters attack, leaving behind the young and the old folk to look after each other_

_Seeing the flash of steel in the moonlight by the teenager's side it made him stopped in his tracks_

James Sheridan laughter broke thorough Dean's thoughts "What, you would be barely eleven then, we know he did it"

The sudden intrusion of James Sheridan's ringing cell phone made them both jump. Straightening up James Sheridan walked away to a safe distance where he was out of Dean's hearing range "Everything Ok" he asked the caller

Leaving Carter's Watermill Michael Sheridan climbed back into his vehicle and headed down the dirt road "John Winchester knows the truth, he know we have his brat"

James Sheridan turned to look at Dean trapped in the cage "Finally" he said "What about Josh?"

"I've tried to ring him but he's not answering" James Sheridan replied, he wasn't concern yet he was more concerned about getting to the Dismissal Swamp before John Winchester.

XXXX

Josh had changed several cars alone the way; keeping to the back roads he had found a motel which was cheap and relatively clean. Having requested a room at the back of the motel away from the road he had been able get Sam out of the car boot without been seen.

Pleased with himself Josh walked out of the bathroom with a damp face cloth in his hand to hear the sound of his cell phone ringing and once again he ignored it as he made his away to the bed where he had placed the still unconscious Sam. Sitting on the edge he spoke softly as he carefully wiped Sam's swollen eye "I had no choice, I never wanted to hurt you, but you'll come to see that it was for your own good"

The cold damp cloth against his skin aroused Sam back to consciousness. Seeing the face of his brother he immediately pulled away until the ropes around his wrists stopped him from moving any further on the bed "You're not my brother, who are you?"

"I wasn't born your brother but I have become him" Josh saw the look of horror in Sam's young eyes as he moved forward with the damp cloth to try and wipe Sam's face again.

Josh threw the damp cloth at Sam hitting him on his shoulder and stood "Don't ever talk to me like that again, I'm your brother" he spat angrily as he moved around the bed "You have no idea what I've sacrificed because of you, I've looked after you since were a baby and I think that warrants a little respect"

Tightening his jaw Sam watched as his brother's double walked around the bed "You not my brother"

Bending down Josh placed his hands on the bed and lean forward inches away from Sam's face "Soon I'll be the closest thing you'll have to a brother"

Suddenly Sam was gripped with fear, he didn't like the words or the tone in his voice and there was a look in his eyes he couldn't work out but slowly things were making sense.

Suddenly Sam was gripped with fear, he didn't like the words or tone in his voice and there was a look in his eyes he couldn't work out but slowly things were making sense. The day he was grabbed by the masked Halloween man he knew there was something not right, he could kick him for being so stupid "That was my brother in the black back of van"

"I'm your brother now" Josh spat out

Tears were slowly building "Where is he, where's Dean"

Josh turned his back and glanced towards the window "He's dead" or he soon will be

Tears were falling freely now down Sam's face "No, you're lying"

Josh turned back "I wish I was Sammy"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Heading towards Dismissal Swamp John Winchester was torn and angry with himself for failing both his sons. Hitting the stirring wheel with his clutched fist he floored the impala's accelerator just as his cell phone rang out "Bobby, please give me some good news" he needed something to cling onto, something to reassure him there was hope

Bobby could hear the tension his John's voice, he had mixed news "I pulled a favour in, the local sheriff's department found the stolen red 1975 Ford Lite abandoned at a place called Greasy Joe's diner on route 39, I'm on my way now"

It wasn't much but it was something "Thanks Bobby, keep me posted" remembering that night John ended the call with his old friend. It was a hunt gone wrong from the word go. They were at Bobby's, in his study when the argument started, he could tell that something was bothering Bobby, he seemed to be finding fault with every one of his suggestions.

_"What do you think?" John already knew the seasoned hunter's reply even before the words left his lips_

_Bobby rubbed at his whiskers "I'm not sure"_

_John let out a deep disgruntled sigh "What's wrong?"_

_It was Bobby's turn to sigh as he finally said what was on his mind "he shouldn't be hunting, he's too young"_

_"Who Dean, rubbish it will be a good experience for him" John had a feeling all along that Bobby's mood was about Dean going on this hunt_

_"No, he doesn't, he should be here with his brother asleep in bed" Bobby snapped back more angrily than he intended too._

_John stood to his full height as he barked back "He's my son and I'll decide what's best for him" _

_Bobby moved closer squaring up to John "And you think taking him on this hunt where he could get hurt is good for him" _

_"He won't get hurt" John's reply was too confident for Bobby's liking. There was no way John could guarantee Dean's safety_

_"You fool, how can you be so sure, there's all sorts of unknown scenarios we can't predict for?" Bobby replied, he had been on enough hunts to know_

_"Back off old man, he's going" John pushed passed him and walked over to the hallway door. Stopping in the doorway he turned and as the words left his mouth he regretted them "and for the record just because I leave them here, doesn't give you the right to have say in the way I bring up my boys" underneath that hard exterior he knew Bobby loved the boys_

_Bobby couldn't believe it, he had taken the boys in, not only into his home but into his heart as well and now as John's words cut through him he felt insulted "Is that all I am, a babysitter?" not wanting to be in the same room as John Winchester he headed into the kitchen._

_John saw the hurt on the older hunter's weathered features as Bobby walked into his kitchen "No, I didn't mean" he said but it was too late the damage was done._

Seeing the sign for Dismissal Swamp ahead of him John pulled himself back to the present and rescuing Dean. As he entered he thought he remembered the way to the camp site but in the daylight and five years of growing vegetation he was starting to doubt his self but then he saw the path heading into the trees.

Parking the impala John filled his duffel bag with only the essentials which were weapons and a first aid kit. Keeping the path to his left he started off walking through the trees with his trusted gun filled with silver bullets ready at his side. An hour later he stopped as the trees ended and the empty clearing appeared in front of him. His eyes immediately scanned the area, there were no caravans and no camp; in fact there was no evidence that there had ever been a camp here.

XXX

Sam sat curled himself up against the bed headboard his red swollen eyes fixed on his brother's double "You can't keep me tied up forever"

Sitting by the window Josh turning his cell phone over and over again in his right hand "It's only until to you come to your senses Sammy" he said quietly as he contemplated ringing Michael Sheridan

Sam had been mulling over his options and they were limited, his was doubtful he would be able to escape his bonds and flee; his second was to play along until another opportunity came along which lead him to final option his dad and suddenly they were on his lips "Can I ring dad?"

"You know what he did Sam" Josh stood and moved towards the bed sitting down on the edge next to Sam "We've runaway, what do you think he will do to me, to us"

Sam shook his head "it wasn't dad, he would never hurt you"

Angrily Josh grabbed the back of Sam's head forcing him inches from his face "Your calling me a liar?"

"No, you know I wouldn't but it's just..." Sam fought to find the right words

"What Sam" Josh asked as Sam paused, he could see the fear in the boy's eyes

"It wasn't mine and Dean's dad, it was" Sam gulped he was scared to say it "It was your real dad" he closed his eyes ready for the backlash

Confused Josh released Sam's head touching his temple "At times I get confused, I have my own memories my own thoughts and then I have his. But it's not just his memories, it's his feeling, I feel what he feels. I tried to push his thoughts down but sometimes it hard. Josh stood moving away from the bed towards the window as he tried to separate his thoughts and memories.

Relieved, Sam was glad that he had been released, maybe his words had gotten through.

After a few minutes Josh turned towards Sam "You're right Sam it wasn't dad it was Josh's dad who did that to me."

"He was a lot like you Sammy; he had older brother who looked after him and he looked up to him, then one day he was gone, and all that was left was hate and revenge. His father drunkenly told him time and time again that it should have been him, not Jimmy" a solitary tear ran down his cheek before it was wiped away. Then a sly smile crossed his lips as he suddenly headed back to Sam's side Don't you see Sammy, now that I've remembered the truth it's poetic justice" Josh laughed out loud with glee as Dean Winchester's memories, now his memories of that night unrivalled inside his mind

Chewing on his lower lip Sam nervously quizzed "Poetic justice"

The old Dean Winchester deserved everything that was coming to him, he was the killer, Josh tapped Sam's knee "Don't worry, everything's good. Josh and his past are long gone"'

XXX

Scratching his head John Winchester turned to leave the clearing, suddenly his cell phone suddenly came to life "Going so soon Johnny boy" Michael Sheridan's voice came clearly down the phone. He was near, very near, John spun around his eyes darting around the clearing; suddenly his heart fell as one lone figure appeared out of the trees on the far edge of the clearing. It wasn't what he had expected to see "where's my son?" he barked back.

Safe for now" Michael Sheridan replied as he moved into the clearing

John pocketed his cell phone; raising his gun he was moving too, his legs striding across the sun scorched grass towards his enemy

Seeing the gun in John Winchester's hand Michael Sheridan stopped and stood his ground "Shoot me Johnny boy and your son is as good as dead"

John knew he couldn't touch a hair on Michael Sheridan's head not until he had Dean but still it didn't stop him from wanting to kill him. Pushing down his hate, his building anger that he wasn't the one in control "how do I know he's still alive, let me speak to him"

John's request sparked Michael Sheridan's own anger "did you give me the courtesy of letting me talk to my son before your shot him, oh no Johnny boy you'll have to take my word that your son is a life" Michael Sheridan moved closer as he circled John Winchester, removing the gun in John's hand

"What now?" John asked

"That's better, I like that" Michael Sheridan smirked, he was the one in control here "I could take you to him but I can't see any fun in that"

John bit back his rage "What then?"

TBC

Happy new Year to everyone


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Michael Sheridan released John Winchester's gun, letting it drop to the ground as he looked at his wrist watch "Time ticking Johnny boy, I suggest you getting searching, you have to midnight to find him and say your goodbyes"

"What!" John gasped out as he followed Michael Sheridan eyes around, it would take days even a week maybe even more to search the entire area of Dismal Swamp "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly, your choice Johnny boy" Michael Sheridan turned and started to walk back towards the tree line "I wouldn't take too long, you have a lot of ground to cover"

Watching Michael Sheridan walk away John bent down and picked up his gun, his mind was whirling with thoughts, one of them was to shoot Michael Sheridan in the back but when he looked back up Sheridan was gone. Seconds later the sound of revs from a dirt bike engine came from the woods. Suddenly his mind was clearing and he was running; his heart was soon pounding in his chest as he ran at his full speed through the trees towards the disappearing sound that could lead him to his son, just as he thought his heart was going to burst inside his chest he saw the trailing smoke from the bike. He couldn't run any more had to stop but at least he knew which direct to take.

XXX

Opening another cool beer James Sheridan sat in the shade of one of the trees and flicked away a persistently annoying flying insect from his hot skin. "It's one hot day; I won't want to be you right now, out there in that hot sun"

Exhausted Dean licked his parched dehydrated lips he wasn't about to beg for a drink, his shoulder ached like hell, he could feel the growing infection coursing through his veins and his legs felt heavy from hours trending water. He ignored Sheridan's taunting "You hear me you bastard, my dad killed no one, it was me"

"If it's true kid, it makes me feel a whole lot better about killing you" an evil smirk crossed James Sheridan's face as he said it.

Dean's heart sank, of course he was scared of dying but he was more scared of what it would do to his dad, for all his dad toughness he had seen what losing Mary had done to him; he was convinced he couldn't handle another. That thought fired Dean's determination to escape, but how the cage was escape proof and if he could escape how far would he get, his body wasn't as willing as his mind. He had already eyed the cage before, for any possible weakness but now with new eyes he searched again for anything that would help him escape his prison. Reaching out his tentatively touched the bars with his fingertips, the moment they connected he screamed out as the harsh current ran up his arms causing his whole body to jerk violently in the water.

The pain from the brief encounter slowly subsided as he once regained his breathing. He didn't want to try again but he had too, just as he decided on his next spot he heard movement.

Hearing the scream of pain James Sheridan stood up from his cool shelter under his tree and headed towards the cage, on his way he walked by the toll truck and collected a cattle prod from the back of the cab "So you're in the mood for pain, hey kid?"

Dean watched with hatred as his father's double approached the cage, at first he couldn't make out what was in Sheridan's hand but as he neared he realised what it was. Fear rose inside of him as Sheridan shoved it through the bars painfully jabbing at his good shoulder. His scream out in pain again and again with every jab of the prod.

Giving Dean a moment to recover James Sheridan laughed out loud "You scream like a girl kid"

"Go to hell" Dean spit back between his ragged breathing

"Now is that any way to talk to your father"

"You're not him"

"Aren't I good enough to be your daddy, I look like him and I have his memories. Specially the deep ones he hides so well from everyone like the night your mother died, do you know he wished it was you on that ceiling burning"

"You're lying" Dean shook his head as he spat back

"It's right here" with his free hand James Sheridan tapped his head "the perfect family, his Mary and little Sammy"

"Shut up" Dean screamed back

"Ok have it your way" James Sheridan turned his attention to Dean's spiked shoulder. "Looks like that wound infected" he jabbed it with the cattle prod

Dean almost passed out by the excruciating pain, every bone, muscle, joint and tendon ached with pain, through the pain he screamed back "I'm going to kill you"

James Sheridan let out a big side splitting laugh "that's funny kid, that's really funny"

"Shut up" Dean screamed back, he didn't want to hear his lies

"Ok have it your way" James Sheridan turned his attention to Dean's spiked shoulder. "Looks like that wound infected" he jabbed it with the cattle prod

Dean almost passed out by the excruciating pain, every bone, muscle, joint and tendon ached with pain, through the pain he gritted his teeth "I'm going to kill you"

James Sheridan let out a big side splitting laugh "that's funny kid, that's really funny" he said as he pushed the cattle prod into Dean's wounded shoulder again, this time he held it there forcing it further into Dean's shoulder

The pain tore through Dean's body making it jerk uncontrollably against his wishes. The force that James Sheridan was using was pushing his shoulder back long the spike. The pain was beyond belief as the spike and his shoulder parted ways, welcoming the blackness he let it pull him under

Once Dean was free from the spike James Sheridan saw the kids eyes roll back in his head and his body go limp in the water. Standing he walked over to the back of the toll truck, setting the machine in motion he lifted the cage from the water. After all he didn't want to drown the kid

XXX

When Dean woke his shoulder was on fire the rest of his body ached. The sun now was lower in the sky making the trees cast their shadows across the open clearing. The electric hum was still there but the cage was no longer in the water, it was hanging inches above. Looking down at the hole in his shoulder he gently examined it. It had been bleeding heavily but now it looked like it had almost stopped. At the sound of his name being called out he looked up towards the trees, searching out the familiar voice but he saw no one

"Dean" there it was again then he saw him rushing across the clearing towards him "dad" he gasped out as he moved to the edge of the cage

"Son, thank god you're a live"

The word son was heart warming to Dean, it was a word he never thought he would hear again "Dad, is it really you?" he asked

"It's really me son; let's get you out of here" there was a warmth and smile to those familiar features that Dean liked

Seeing that he was about to touch the cage Dean shouted out his warning "No it's electrified" he pointed with his finger "there a generator over there on the truck"

"Ok" then he was gone, running towards the parked vehicle. Seconds later the hum of the electrical current was gone. Reaching out Dean remembered the pain as he tentatively touched the bars; to his relief the electric current was gone. Seconds later his dad was back carrying a blow torch.

"Found this in the back of the truck, you'd better stay back son"

Dean did as he was told moving to the far corner of the cage away from the flying sparks as the blow torch started to cut through the iron bars. As the blow torch worked Dean watched for signs of Sheridan reappearing. Minutes passed and Dean's apprehension grew, he was surprised that Sheridan hadn't shown up

The blow torch stopped "Dean, can you squeeze through?" Right now he could squeeze down a rabbit hole if it meant he was free.

Free of his prison Dean gave out a sign of relief, his nightmare was over."How did you find me?" he had other questions "how long have I been missing, where's Sammy?"

"Let's get out of here; I'll answer your questions later but for now Sammy's with Bobby"

"Good" but Dean didn't feel relieved, the pit of his stomach was telling something was wrong. Suddenly he was stepping back away from his dad

"What's wrong son?"

Dean looked around him, the tow truck was still here, Sheridan couldn't leave without so he was still here so where was he; his heart sank as he realised where Sheridan was. "You bastard"

"I had you going, there was little Deanie thinking I was his really daddy coming to rescue him" James Sheridan mocked as his eyes darkened "You wanted to kill me well here your chance kid"

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

In his weak condition, Dean felt anger mixed with sense of hopelessness at not being able to kill Sheridan but he was a Winchester, no matter what they never gave in.

James Sheridan soon showed his impatience as he threw the cattle prod Dean's way "Well what are you waiting for kid, here's your big chance I'll even put one hand behind my back"

The ground momentarily spun as Dean bent down to retrieve the cattle prod laid at his feet. Closing his eyes he took a few seconds to stable himself before he made his attack. Keeping low he barged into Sheridan's lower body; the unexpected force sent the shape shifter flying backwards onto the ground. Seizing the moment Dean was on top of him thrusting the cattle prod in Sheridan's chest time and time again but it wasn't enough

The pain was intense but James Sheridan was strong, twisting his lower body he dislodged Dean from on top of him, knocking the teenager to the floor then punching Dean in the face a few times with his fist to weaken the kid further before he hands were moving down round Dean's neck, squeezing, tightening. "Tommy didn't deserve to die but you do"

"It was self defence, I was protecting..." Dean's words were cut short by the need to breathe. James Sheridan's hands were pressing on his windpipe. The sounds from his ragged breathing and the inhabitants of the swamp started to fade away, as was his energy, just as his body started to go limp, the pressure around his neck was gone and he could breathe once again and he did, large gasping mouthfuls of it

Michael's words echoed through his mind _"the kill his mine"_ forcing himself to release his grip James Sheridan whispered in Dean's hear "not yet kid, not yet", standing up he took his frustration out by kicking Dean in the stomach before grabbing hold of Dean's arm and dragging him along the ground towards a tree that stood tall and proud above the rest Pinning Dean to the tree he picked up a rope "You know kid that twice I've kicked your ass, I expected more from you"

XXX

Michael Sheridan rode the dirt bike into the clearing before cutting the engine. Climbing off he let it drop to the ground as saw that the cage was empty. Turning 180 degree he saw the kid tied to a tree, walking up he saw that half of Dean's torso was covered in a mix of wet and dry blood. His face was covered in a feverish sheen. Hearing his brother's footsteps approaching on the dry ground he turned towards him as he pulled out his cell phone "Get the kid some water; I don't want him dying on me before John Winchester get here"

"How long" James Sheridan asked, how much longer before this was over

Michael Sheridan thought for a moment mentally working it out, hopefully he had left a descent enough trail to follow "maybe an hour, two at the most" he said as he rang Josh's number on his cell phone, he let it ring for awhile then just as he was about to end the call Josh finally answered

"It's about fucking time you answered me boy" Michael Sheridan spat down the phone

There was a nervous whispered tone to Josh's voice "It is done, is Dean Winchester dead?"

"Soon, where are you?" he demanded to know

Michael Sheridan's question was met by silence at first then Josh answered "somewhere safe"

His voice was laced with annoyance at Josh's vague answer "tell me where you are and I'll get Jimmy to pick you up"

Again his question was met with a short silence before Josh replied "I'm not coming with you"

He wasn't going to let Josh leave him, he needed him for his own selfish needs "oh yes you fucking are, now fucking tell me where you are"

"No, I have my own life now" Josh's voice sounded more determined as he ended the call

"The ungrateful son of a bitch cut me off" A shocked Michael Sheridan looked at the cell phone in his hand and then back at the kid tied to the tree suddenly it started to make sense, Josh wanted to be Dean Winchester so he could have little Sammy as his brother

While James Sheridan had been parting Dean's dry lips with his finger to pour a little cold water into his mouth he had been listening to his brother's conversation. Emptying the rest of the bottled water over the kid's head he threw it to the ground and walked over to his brother "You want me to ring him find out where he is" he asked, knowing Josh would tell him

Jimmy seemed to get on better with Josh then him "Yeah, I want him back and if he's with little Sammy Winchester you know what to do"

"You sure bro, Josh will come more willingly if you let him keep his new toy" James questioned his brother's decision he understood the kid better, the boy seemed happier when he had one of his obsessions; he remembered the last one ended pretty nastily.

"Whatever" Michael signed, he would find some way of getting rid of the younger Winchester later "just get him here"

XXX

Tied to the tree sounds from the present of a dirt bike approaching, his father's voice mixed with another, and images from past of that night drifted through Dean's half conscious mind. _His father wasn't with him in the camp that night as the moonlight showed Dean that Tommy was holding a knife. Nervously Dean tightened his fingers around his gun as he stopped in his tracks _

_Tommy saw the signs, the fear on the eleven years old face, the boy was going to run but he couldn't let the boy go, as a hunter he had seen too much, raising the knife in his hand he shouted out alerting the camp "hey everyone I've caught myself a trespasser" _

_Hearing movement and voices coming from the caravans Dean was gripped with fear as he took several steps backward, ready to bolt back into the woods_

_A panicked Dean quickly reacted to the movement of the older boy, raising his gun he fired just as the knife left Tommy's hand. As Tommy fell to the ground the knife continued on its journey, sailing through the air and slicing through the fabric of Dean's jacket sleeve and his skin, The sound of the gun lingered in the air above the sound of cries and running feet. Dean ran, with tears clouding his vision he had no idea if they were chasing him or not, lost and alone he ran on finally stumbling over a tree root, it was then that he felt the warm liquid flowing down his arm and over the gun still clenched in his hand. It was the shock that his first kill so normal not the sight of his own blood that made him puke; wiping his mouth on his sleeve he picked himself up and carried on he had to find his father_

_XXX_

The dirt bike had left only a few tracks on the sun scorched ground but there were other signs to follow. Rubbing the top of his thumb over the broken branch John Winchester realised it was very fresh. Which meant he was close very close, quietly as he could he continued on until he came to another clearing similar to the one he had left behind. His eyes were immediately drawn to the tow truck parked in the centre of the clearing, raising his gun he walked forward but it soon became obvious that the truck was empty. Changing direction John walked around it too see the empty cage hanging above the water. The thought of his son caged up inside it made him feel sick. Suddenly his eyes were searching again seeking out the reason why he was here. "Dean" his son's name fell from his lips as he saw him tied to a tree. Sighing with relief he moved swiftly across the clearing towards him, as he neared he saw that Dean's torso was covered in blood and his anger rose but he pushed for his son's benefit

"Dean" he said softy

Dean lifted his head slightly as his eyes flickered open to focus on the familiar figure "Get the hell away from me you bastard"

John let out a confused "Son, it's me"

Dean let out a noise that sounded like a snort and a laugh "yeah, I'm not falling for that again"

John looked around as he worked at cutting through the ropes that was holding Dean's hands above his head "Falling for what son?" he asked. There was no mistaking the heat radiating off of Dean's skin

Feverishly Dean spat back "Fuck you"

John put Dean's bad behaviour down to his fever "Dean, that's enough" he reprimanded as he cut through the final rope

As so as he was released from the tree Dean swung his fist out at his dad "I'm going to kill you"

John ducked the weak uncoordinated punch as he grabbed Dean from falling on his face "I've got you now son"

Dean tried to push his father away "Get the hell off me"

Holding on to Dean John spun around at the sound of a laugh that came from behind him to see Michael Sheridan stand there holding a gun in his hand.

Michael Sheridan gloated "Seems like your son doesn't like you very much"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Hair sleeked down and wearing what he called his FBI suit Bobby opened the door to the Greasy Joe's diner on route 39 and walked in, heading towards the counter he pulled out his fake badge to the well rounded lady working behind it "Agent McGarrett, I'm looking for two boys" Bobby showed her the only photograph he had of the boys, it was a few years.

The lady took it, shaking her head "can't say I have sweetie, why you looking?" she asked as she served a trucker with a greasy plate of the house special.

"They've gone missing" Bobby turned and starred passed the customers, the rows of tables, through the windows and across the road to the mini mart and the security camera pointing towards the car park of the diner "thanks" he said as he headed back outside and crossed route 39. It was a long shot but maybe it would tell him which car Dean's double stole.

XXX

With the cell phone clutched tightly in his hand Josh's paced the small motel room. He almost jumped out of his skin when it came to life. Before he had chance to speak he heard Michael Sheridan's angry voice "It's about fucking time you answered me boy, where the hell are you?"

Josh headed straight for the motel door; he opened it slightly before sliding through the gap, he made sure he closed it securely behind him. He was nervous as he whispered the question which had been on his mind for hours "it is done, is Dean Winchester dead?" But the answer he received wasn't what he had hoped for "soon, now where are you?"

Falling silent Josh struggled to answer, his life as a Sheridan was over "somewhere safe" he finally answered. His answer only seemed to aggravate Michael Sheridan more "tell me where you are and I'll get Jimmy to pick you up" the tone in his voice told him it was a command not a request

Josh didn't know how to tell him, he had wanted too so many times before but he was determined to make the break, now he had Sam, finally he let out his reply "I'm not coming with you"

Michael Sheridan's reply was sharp and angry "oh yes you fucking are, now fucking tell me where you are"

"No, I have my own life now" Josh's hands were shaking but his voice sounded more confident as he ended the call. Suddenly he didn't feel safe there anymore, he had to get away; somewhere he could be free.

Hearing Josh's lowered voice Sam tried to twist his wrists around in the ropes, if he could only reach the half empty glass of water sitting on the bedside table, he could break it, use it to cut through his ropes. Suddenly the motel door swung open and a panicked Josh entered "We have to leave"

"Why?" all sorts of reasons came in to Sam's mind as he watched Josh work at packing away his few possessions. He clung to one, his dad had found him.

"Because we do, that's why" Josh snapped back as he finished his packing.

"Dean" the name almost stuck in his mouth as Sam fought back the tears; he had no choose but to play along, bide himself some time for his dad to find him or for him to escape

Josh responded to being called Dean "It's ok Sammy, he'll never find us, not where we are going"

"Who" Sam asked hoping beyond hope it was his dad

Josh moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge "Michael Sheridan, but don't worry I'll never let him hurt you"

"Why would he?" Sam asked, why would someone he had never bet want to hurt him

"Because every pore in his evil body wants revenge" Josh spat back, how many beating had he taken but not any more

"Revenge why?" Sam asked, the more he understood the better

Josh had said too much "We don't have time we have to get to Canada" it was the only place he could be a proper Winchester"

"Canada?" Sam gasped out in surprise

"You'll love Sammy; it's the start of our new life, where no one will know us" Josh started to untie Sam's right wrist but stopped "You're going to behave now aren't you or do I have to but you in the boot of the car again"

"I'll be good Dean" Sam replied, he needed his brother's imposter to start trusting him

XXX

John's anger was inflamed at the sight of the smirk playing on Michael Sheridan's face "You bastard what have you done to him?"

Lowering the gun slightly, Michael Sheridan moved forward kicking John's duffel bag aside "I'm going to kill your son and his last dying thoughts will be that he hates you" he said smugly, how many times had dreamt of this moment and now it was finally here

John's anger was now at the point of boiling over, letting a feverish Dean slide to the floor he step forward determined to get his hands on Michael Sheridan "You son of a bitch"

Michael Sheridan raised his gun stopping John in his tracks "Now be a good Johnny boy and move away" he ordered pointing with his gun towards John's left

Getting himself under control John did as he was told, losing his temper wasn't going to help him or Dean "That's far enough". Michael Sheridan ordered as he moved around John's back, he pulled out the gun nestled in the waistband of John's jeans and threw it over his shoulder into the swamp water behind him "Five years I waited and sometimes I've watched, I could have taken him any one of those times but I've waited, waited for the eleven year old to become a sixteen year old. Do you want to know why, Johnny boy?" he asked as he pulled a half conscious Dean to his feet

Keeping his eyes fixed on his injured son as he was roughly pulled to his feet John shrugged his shoulders, he didn't care; his thoughts were on saving his son

Michael Sheridan wrapped his free arm around Dean's neck, pressing his body against his own "In a few days time it would have been Tommy's twenty-first birthday; I had so many hopes for him but you took that away from me and know I want you to experience what it felt like having a sixteen year old kid ripped away from you"

Occasional words drifted through Dean's fevered brain, his eyes flickered open focusing on the shape shifter wearing his father's face

John saw Dean's eyes staring back at him with such hate, he wanted to look away; it pained him so much. Remembering all the times he had come back from a hunt haunted by what he had seen, Dean had always been the one to comfort him. Somehow he had to try and get through to him "Ok it's me you want, so let my son go?" John saw the flicker of confusion in his son's eyes, it gave him hope

"Your right Johnny boy I want you but I don't want you dead I want revenge, an eye for an eye" Michael Sheridan pressed the gun he was holding against Dean's feverish neck

A plan was forming in John's mind but he was going to need Dean's help, somehow he had to get through to him "Dean, I don't know what this bastard done to you, but it's me, dad. I don't say this enough and I should. I love you, you and Sammy"

Hearing his brother's name Dean's eyes shot open, they glared with such hate and anger at John "Leave him alone, you bastard"

John saw Dean's eyes slowly closing again, damn it, he hesitated he wanted Dean's eyes open. Seeing John hesitate Michael Sheridan pushed the point of the gun hard into Dean's neck. "I'll kill now" he threatened

Dean was slipping, he felt so tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open but the pain from the gun brought him back, his eyes flying open once again to see the shape shifter wearing his father's face

"Dean, do you remember Scottsville?" John asked as he started to kneel down "When Bobby's was captured by that werewolf"

Dean gave John a confused look, there was warmth in his voice that had been missing, he remembered the hunt alright; it was two maybe three years back

John was on his knees now, hoping that his son was up to this "Do you remember how Bobby got free?"

"Less of the reminiscing" Michael Sheridan commanded

"You want me to beg" John's eyes were on Dean as he slowly started to reach with his fingers for the gun strapped to his ankle

Dean remembered but he starred back mistrusting, why would his father's double want him to do it?

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

John's fingers touched the cold steel pressed against his warm skin, right now he couldn't read his son; Dean's face was expressionless.

Dean starred at the figure on his knees in front of him, his emotions were mixed; he was trying hard to use his head, to work things through logically while his heart was telling him not to trust but his gut instinct was telling something entirely different.

John held his fingers on the gun as he smiled at his son, willing him to trust him "please" he said softly, not caring if Michael Sheridan thought it was for his benefit.

The warmth in his father's double eyes, the desperation in that one word, that fact that he wanted him to help him was chipping away at the shield Dean had built around his heart.

Tears were welling up in John's eyes "please I'm begging" the thought that Dean hated him was killing him, spilling over he let the tears roll freely down his face

Michael Sheridan had been standing silently lapping it up thinking that this was for him, little did he realise that John was talking to Dean "That's it Johnny boy, I'm loving the new you"

The only way Dean could let his father know that he was with him on this was to smile.

"You son of a ..." John stopped mid sentence as he saw a weak smile appear on Dean's face and for the first time he saw that Dean's eyes were alive

Calmly pulling the gun half way from its holster by his fingers John watched Dean closely; as soon as he was out of harm's way he had literately seconds to pull the trigger, he just hoped that his injured son was up for it.

Closing his eyes Dean summoned up his remaining strength when he was ready he shifted his weight onto his left as he lowered his body into position, he remembered that Bobby had a weapon, a knife his fevered brain thought but all he had was his elbow. Close to his ear he heard Michael Sheridan's words "carry on, Johnny boy, beg me" Anger welled up inside of him, this was his fault, he should have known better then to be fooled by a shape shifter. Opening his eyes they soon met with John's, no words needed to be spoken, they knew each other were ready

Sliding the gun the rest of the way out of his ankle holster John waited for Dean to make his move.

Dean pulled his elbow back as far as he could before he thrust it hard into Michael Sheridan's ribs. With the wind knocked out of him Michael Sheridan buckled from the pain, momentarily loosening his grip on Dean. Using the remainder of his strength Dean took advantage and pulled away, unsupported he almost lost his balance as he tried to step out of the way

The second John saw that Dean had pulled free he fired. He watched as the silver bullet exposed out of the gun and to him it seemed to slow down in mid air as he held his breath and then to his horror it speeded up suddenly he was watching helplessly as Michael Sheridan once again grabbed a hold of Dean.

Everything was happening to quickly for Dean battered body, one minute he was free and the next he was being grabbed and pulled back by Michael Sheridan, then he was falling with a new level of pain in his injured shoulder as he wound was ripped open.

The bullet hit Michael Sheridan in the arm that was holding on to Dean, he screamed out in pain as the force of the bullet pushed his arm and shoulder backwards ripping open the sixteen years olds wound, he tried to hang on and use Dean as a shield but the silver from the bullet was quickly melting and burning the inside of his arm as it travelled upwards making him lose feeling in his fingers. As if Dean was poison to him he let the kid drop to the ground.

For one tense moment as John saw his son fall, hearing his scream of pain he thought he had shot him. Keeping himself together he fired again as he shouted out his son's name. The second bullet found a better target; it hit Michael Sheridan in the heart sending him flying backwards onto the ground.

Immediately John was scrambling to his feet, shaking off the numbness in his legs as he approached his motionless son lying face down "Dean" Kneeling down once again he carefully started to turn Dean onto his back, he could feel the heat radiating off his skin. The shock of seeing the state of Dean's infected bleeding shoulder made him take an involuntary sharp intake of breath. He was back on his feet moving back to his duffel bag for the first aid kit

Stopping the blood flow was John's first thought his second was to get Dean out of the hot sun, taking a look round he found a place he could do both as his eyes fell on the tow truck. Shouldering the duffel bag he hurried back to his son. Carefully gathering him up in his arms he carried Dean to the shaded side of truck where he gently place him down as he cell phone came to life.

XXX

Back on the road again and heading for the Canadian border Josh took his eyes off the road and glanced crossed at Sam "It'll be great Sammy just you wait and see you'll love Canada. I can get a full time job" he didn't know what, but he was good with his hands "and you can go back to school Sammy" he had been thinking, they would have to change their surname "of course we won't be Winchesters, we'll have to change that" Josh's enthusiasm was met by silence. Plastering on one of his million dollar smiles he knew he could win Sam over "Come on Sammy work with me here"

With his insides in turmoil Sam had been starring out of the window at the passing scenery. He wanted to scream out _"You're not my brother"_, he so wished he could punch the imposer sat next to him in the face. As he turned to give him a weak smile he saw through the rear view mirror his true brother's duffel bag. Normally Dean would have put it in the boot but it was sat on the back seat of the car, for a split second he wondered why his double hadn't but for whatever reason it was in his favour, because he knew that at the bottom of the bag was Dean's spare cell phone. Then a thought occurred to him "can I use your walkman?"

Josh thought he knew why Sam wanted the walkman so he wouldn't have to listen to him. He fixed his eyes on the road not showing his disappointment "sure" he replied. Realising he had been too naive to think he could win Sam over to easily

Sam climbed between the front seats, his back shielding Josh's view as searched for the cell phone. Once he had found it he slipped it into the waistband of his jeans before pulling out the walkman which had been lying virtually on top of Dean's rolled up clothes. Pleased with himself Sam sat back down in the passenger seat and started to remove the cassette that was already in the walkman.

"The cassette, silly" Josh had seen some chick music in the glove compartment that was more to Sam's taste.

Sam froze; maybe he hadn't been as clever as he thought. But as he looked up he saw the smile on the double's face. "What" he asked innocently trying to hide his fear

Sam handed him the cassette as he watched his brother's double open the glove compartment and pull out a few cassettes "here see if any like any of these"

A relieved Sam took the cassettes; he wasn't really interested in listening to music, he slipped the first one into the walkman "thanks"

Josh smiled back "what are brothers for"

Placing the headset on Sam pressed the play button, blocking out the false version of his brother. He then started to memorize signs on the way, towns, routes anything he could tell dad where he was. He pushed his thoughts back about Dean, he wasn't going let his imagination run away with him, Dean was alive he couldn't allow himself to think otherwise.

Sam had seen and heard enough, removing headset he was ready to take the next step in his plan "can we stop somewhere for food?"

Josh looked at his watch; they had been on the road a few hours, he could do with a break "Ok, we stop at the next gas station we come too"

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Thirty**

Josh turned the stole car into the rundown gas station parking it up next to one of the pumps. Taking a moment he look around before he was satisfied that there was no danger, switching off the engine he removed the keys from the ignition

"I'll have anything, you choose" Sam informed him, hoping his brother's double would go inside alone, leaving him to secretly use the cell phone

Oh no, Josh wasn't leaving Sam alone, opening the car door he turned back "no need little brother, your coming with me"

Sam's heart sank as he open the passenger side door and climbed out but as he turned to slam the door shut he noticed the sign for the washroom, and another idea came to him "I need to pee"

Josh looked at the gas station shop and then at the washroom as Sam assured him "look it's just a washroom, where else can I go Dean?"

A warm feeling spread over him, he liked the added touch of his name Dean, it felt good that Sam was accepting him but it was too soon to trust him "Ok, but I'll be here watching"

"Fine" Sam snapped back in annoyance but as he turned away he let a small smug smile play on his lips, deep down he was relieved that his brother's double wasn't joining him because that would be totally weird.

Leaning against the boot Josh watched Sam disappear inside the washroom; things would be different when they got in Canada, for a start the weather would be cooler. He hated this hot suffocating weather; shape shifters were more accustomed to a cooler climate, this heat prickled his false skin. Looking at his right hand he turned it into a fist, he felt strong. His body was accepting this form at last, the headaches and shakes had gone, he was growing stronger but at the same time he knew needed to rest, the lack of sleep since he took Sam was catching up on him. He let out a yarn he couldn't help it just the thought of sleep made him yarn.

Inside the washroom Sam locked the door behind him; suddenly he was nervous about ringing, his right palm felt sweaty as he pulled out the cell phone. It barely rung before the familiar voice of his father answered "Hello"

Suddenly Sam's throat felt dry, tears were already building as he tried to reply "dad"

"Sam" John's voice sounded distance and tense "he's not your brother, he's not Dean"

"I know" if only he had figured it out sooner, he wouldn't be on the way to Canada. He never thought he would miss his father so much; they rarely saw eye to eye on most things but now he regretted running out on him, it was barely a whisper as the tears started to fall "dad I'm sorry"

John's voice was firm and strong "No son, there's no need, I'm the one that sorry" he was never ashamed to admit when he was wrong, he knew he was a bad father, he could see it on Bobby's face every time he turned up on Bobby's doorstep expecting him to look after his boys, to him their safety always came first and if that meant he had to leave them for a few weeks he would

Hearing movement outside the door Sam held his breath, the bang on the door made him jump even though he was half expecting it.

"Hurry up in there" Sam heard a man's voice shout from the other side from the door; then what seemed like minutes he heard footsteps moving away

A worried John's voice was shouting in his ear "Sam. Sam"

"Yeah I still here" Sam replied as he returned his attention back to the call "dad he's taking me across the border to Canada"

"Canada" John repeated as he looked down at Dean, his son's body had slumped down slightly against the tow truck side. He had to get his temperature down, the temporary bandage he had fitted was already soaked in blood, his wound needed cleaning out and sewing up, but he couldn't let Sam be taken to Canada either, they both needed him "Sam I'm coming, where are you?"

Sam had memorised the route they had taken, quickly as he could he told him what he had seen, just as another bang sounded on the door. All way through the conversation he had being wanting to ask about Dean and now time was growing short, it scared him but now he had to know "dad is Dean, his he alive?" But John's reply of "yes" was drowned out by another even louder bang on the door; it was followed up with "Sam what's taking you so long?"

"I've got to go" panicked Sam ended the call, slipping the phone back into the waistband of his jeans he shouted back as another bang racked the wooden door "I'm coming". Turning on the tap he quickly splashed his face with cold water to hide the tears that had fallen

Josh's patience had worn thin just like the man wanting to use the washroom, he had given up and found an alternative place to pee. Banging on the door again Josh heard Sam's reply and the sound of running water.

Finally Sam stepped out shrugging his shoulder in reply to an annoyed looking fake brother. It worked his fake brother turned, shaking his head in disbelieve "Come on, let's get some food" Josh wanted to be back on the road as fast as he could.

XXX

John knew he couldn't carry Dean all the way back to the impala; the second the call ended he was climbing into the cab of the tow truck in search of the keys. He didn't have to look far, they were seating in the ignition. As he turned the key he prayed it would start, the first and second time the engine coughed and sputtered but on the third it purred to life. Letting it run he quickly jumped down, gathered Dean's body in his arms he carried him around the front of the tow truck.

On the way Dean moaned out his brother's name "Sam"

"You'll see him soon" they both would John thought as he reassured him as he closed the door and ran back around the front end before climbing behind the wheel. Releasing the hand brake he glanced over at Dean, his eyes were still closed, his body had once against slipped sideways this time against the window frame; it brought him back how young Dean really was, again it was his fault, he had depended on him too much.

John turned his thoughts to Canada; he couldn't let Sam be taken across the border, Canada was a big unknown place to him and he had no contacts there to help him. He was going to need Bobby's help, but for now he needed to concentrate on getting back to the first clearing. Michael Sheridan had used a bike and he had come on foot, manoeuvring the tow truck over the rough terrain was going to be difficult. Slowly he applied his foot to the accelerator and let the truck row forward past the smouldering ashes that was once Michael Sheridan's body.

XXX

It didn't take as long as John thought to get back to the first clearing, ending his call with Bobby it was as he had expected; Bobby was just a few hours drive away from Sam's location. Grabbing the clean clothes he had found for Dean he slammed the impala's boot shut before heading back down the path to the clearing where he had left Dean asleep in the tow truck

In the truck Dean woke in pain, his shoulder was on fire, he was hot and sticky with sweat, slowly he became more aware of his surrounding, tensing he realised he was in Sheridan's tow truck, his father rescuing him had all being a dream or just one more of Sheridan's sick jokes. Seeing a screwdriver lying abandoned on the dashboard Dean reached out, wrapping his hand around it, his thoughts turned to protecting himself. Through the windscreen his eyes searched further for signs of Sheridan. He saw that he was no longer in same clearing as before but another one, one that was more familiar to him, suddenly the late afternoon sun quickly changed to darkness as he was drawn back to that night. Trapped deep inside the shape shifters camp his hand trembled as he opened the cab door, his shoulder screaming out in protest against the sudden movement. As his bare feet touched the damp grass he clung on to the tow truck door to stabilise himself. He saw the caravans before him; the smell of cooked food from the dying camp fire filled his nostrils. Everything was the same except for the teenage boy; he wasn't where he was supposed to be, in fact he was nowhere in sight.

As John arrived back in the clearing he saw his son standing on two wobbly legs, his eyes were transfixed on the middle of the clearing "Dean" he called out softy, reaching the front of the tow truck he discarded the clothes on the bonnet "son"

Dean turned his eyes dark with hate, his fingers so tensed around the screwdriver in his hand it made his whole body shake, his legs gave way slightly but he managed to stay on his feet "you son of a bitch" he yelled out

John lurched forward to help his son, but Dean stopped him in his tracks as he thrust the screwdriver between them, "get the hell away from me" his adrenaline was fading, but he was determined not to pass out

John took a step backwards to give Dean some space "Dean it's me" not again, he couldn't keep going through this "We've been through this, I rescued you, Michael Sheridan's dead"

"If that's true; then where Sam, where's my brother?" his brother would be here he was sure of it, if he was really his father

John looked down at the floor; he didn't know how to tell him, where did he even start to explain? There just wasn't time instead he did want he did best, evade the question. Removing his knife from it sheaf attached to his belt he held it so Dean could see "I can prove I'm me" he said as he placed the sharp edge of the knife against the skin on his arm

Dean's eyes followed the knife as it cut through skin, leaving a line of blood behind it "dad" his world spun, the night sky turned back to late afternoon sun, the shape shifters camp was gone, overcome with dizziness Dean stumbled backwards against the tow truck, his body sliding down the body of the truck

John was there immediately at Dean's side, his hand pressed against his forehead, Dean was burning up. Quickly he pulled his duffel bag out of the tow truck cabin; searching through it he found the bottle water and the fever reducing tablets "here, take these" he said as he shook two out of the bottle and popped them both into Dean's mouth.

Dean washed them down with the offered water "Dad, I'm sorry"

This was so wrong, his boys shouldn't be apologizing, he was the one that had failed to protect them "there's nothing for you to apologize for son I should be the one doing the apologizing" John peeled back the blood soaked bandage "I didn't see what was right under my nose"

Dean looked at him as he gently prodded around his wound "he told me you didn't care, he said you weren't coming to rescue me" Dean sucked in a breath as John touched a tender spot "I never gave up hope, I knew you'd come"

Opening the first aid kit, John started to work on cleaning out the wound "whatever he told you was just lies to set you against me"

Dean closed his eyes momentarily before starring into his father's brown eyes, he felt silly for asking but he needed reassurance "dad, I am yours?"

"Yeah, your mine" John replied warmly, there was a sparkle of pride in his eyes. He didn't push any further, there would be time later to talk but for now his son deserved some of the truth of what had been happening "Dean, a lot's happened which I haven't got time to tell you now; you're going to have trust me when I say Sam's life's not in danger" he was sure of it "but one of Sheridan's shape shifters has him, he taking him over the Canadian border"

Dean's reassurance was soon replaced by dread "dad, we can't let that happen" he pushed John's hand away and tried to stand "what are we waiting for"

"Ok, then we're going" Dean confirmed, his injuries could wait, Sam was more important

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Having heard that Dean was safe, a relieved Bobby had made his way to the gas station. It had been an unexpected surprise when John had told him that Sam had been in touch but also another relief because the trail from the Greasy Joe's diner had dried up.

On leaving the gas station where the plucky eleven year old had called from Bobby reached his truck, grabbing the road map lying on the passenger side seat through the open window he walked to the front of the truck where he unfolded it, spreading the map out on the truck's bonnet he marked off the location of the gas station. The gas attendant had confirmed that Sam had passed through a few hours ago. Running the pen he marked the route to the Canadian border, he estimated a full day's journey from where he was to the border and they had a few hours head start on him. Rubbing his chin he glanced up at the clear night sky, there was only one direct route that he could see and they would have to stop somewhere along that route for the night. That would give him an opportunity to catch up with them. Folding the map he climbed back into his truck and started the engine.

XXX

"Dean, Dean" Sam grabbed the stirring wheel as the car swerved across the centre of the road in front of the oncoming traffic

Sam's voice, the sound of car horns honking made Josh wake up to intense bright lights heading towards them, instantly he swerved the car back into his own lane "Christ, what the hell happened" he didn't even remember closing his eyes

"You nearly got us killed" Sam snapped back, breathing a sigh of relief as he let go of the stirring wheel, leaning back into the passenger seat he rubbed a shaky hand over his tied eyes, "pull over, just pull over will you" he demanded

Josh hadn't planned on stopping until they were over the Canadian border but now after falling asleep at the wheel pulling over for awhile seemed like a good idea. Stirring the car over to the side of the road he left the engine running as he leaned his head back against the leather seat and closed his eyes, he took a long deep breath filling his lungs before released it in relief

"Can't we stop somewhere for the night?" Sam used his whiny pleading voice that always work on his real brother, he couldn't rest; he was too scared to close his eyes in case they crashed

Josh rubbed at his temple; relieving the growing tension that had suddenly started "Sam, we don't have the money" the money he had saved was running out, he wanted to save as much as he could for when they reached Canada

Sam was feeling less scared now, he was growing braver as he started to realise how much that the shape shifter wanted to be his brother. He was prepared to turn every opportunity to his advantage, shaking his head he tut tuted, "call yourself Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester I know never had much trouble in getting money"

Opening his eyes Josh turned to Sam, his little brother was right he was Dean Winchester; everything he needed to know was stored inside his brain "Ok little brother, whatever you want" once again they were back on the road in search of somewhere to stay

Sam thought on the words _"whatever you want"_ what he wanted was to be with his dad and his real brother; he relaxed a little in the knowledge that he had bought himself and his dad some extra time

XXX

As John drove, he shot a glance at Dean, his face looked pale and exhausted; he would do anything to bare that pain for his son, to be able to wipe it all away. Reaching across he turned off the music that had been filling the silence so it won't wake him. Taking another sip of coffee he returned his attention back to starring hard at the road ahead.

"Dad" Dean's voice broke the silence that had filled the impala "He took my place, turned Sam against you" he was still trying to wrap his head around what his dad had told him, so much had happened. Some things made total sense; he was never lost because he was never missing. "I get that he wanted revenge but why kill those other kids?"

Keeping his eyes on the road John moved uncomfortably in his seat "He was one sick bastard who used innocent kids as part of his games"

Dean wrapped his arms around his still bruised ribs and starred out into the night. He was just another victim of Sheridan's games "He rang me pretending to be you, he said you were hurt, I thought I was helping you"

"I know son, he fooled us all, but it's over, we'll get Sam back" even if it meant crossing the border into Canada he wouldn't give up

"I know we will" Dean replied, determination was written over his tired pain filled face, no matter what he wasn't going to let Sam being taken to Canada

John reached across and squeezed his son's jean covered knee, Dean jumped slightly at his sudden unexpected touch "sorry" he whispered "I know it's you but it's...just what he did" it still felt raw

John remained silence, putting his foot down on the accelerator he fixed his eyes on the road; he knew Dean needed time he would just have to be patience

XXX

Josh saw the sign for The Maple Lodge Motel, pulling up at the entrance he slipped out of the car, taking the car keys with him he looked around before heading towards the reception/office. He liked it; the lodges looked well spaced out and away from the road, at least they would have some privacy. His thoughts suddenly turned to Sam alone and unprotected in the car

Seeing his shape shifter brother disappear down the path Sam waited a minute before he started to pull out the cell phone still nestled in the waistband of his jeans, he was about to dial his dad's number when suddenly he saw that the shape shifter was back. Sam quickly dropped the cell phone down the side between him and the door, hopefully it hadn't been seen

His mind made up Josh did a u turn and headed back to the car, climbing back in he started the engine and drove up to the reception/office, where he parked it in front "let me do the talking" he said as they both climbed out and headed up the steps

Sam silently followed him into the reception/office, the cell phone was once again securely held in the waistband of his jeans

Leaving the reception/office, Josh was happy with the location of their cabin, he had requested a quiet secluded one, they had been given the furthest away from the road, it was perfect.

Opening the door Josh dumped his duffel bag on the bed twin bed nearest the door and headed for the bathroom; standing in the doorway he saw it was windowless. "You need to pee?" he asked Sam as he turned around

"No I'm good" Sam replied as he made himself comfortable on the other bed

"Good" Josh headed for his duffel bag and pulled out the rope, he needed to sleep and he couldn't risk Sam running out on him during the night

Sam saw the rope "Look Dean, you don't have to tie me up, I'll be good, I promise"

Josh shook his head as he moved towards Sam's bed "I can't take the risk" maybe when they got to Canada, he could relax more, then he could really test Sam's trust

"Sorry Sam, I need to sleep" Josh grabbed Sam's arm and lifted it up, as he did the hem on Sam's t-shirt moved up relieving the cell phone. Josh's eyes were drawn to it, still holding on to Sam's arm he grabbed for it with his free hand "who did you ring?"

"No one" Sam answered

"You want be to trust you, and then you lie to me, who did you ring?" Josh twisted Sam's wrist into an awkward position

Sam screamed out in pain "I rang dad"

"You told him where we were, didn't you?" Josh twisted Sam's wrist even more

Sam screamed out as the pain shot down his arm "No, I swear I didn't, I told him not to worry about us" he lied, if the shape shifter knew the truth they would be out of there and he still had to buy time

"How can I trust you when you keep lying to me" Josh pocketed the cell phone and continued to tie Sam's wrist to the bed

The pain was starting to subside but tears of frustration had already built and were beginning to show "I knew you would be mad, that why I didn't tell you, he's still our dad, Dean"

They both jumped at the loud bang on the door "you lair" Josh reached for his gun and pointed it at the door as the door hand turned, someone was trying to open it, when it wouldn't open there was another loud bang

XXX

Seeing the sign for The Maple Lodge Motel Bobby pulled up outside the reception/office Inside he showed the night manager a photo of the boys with their father, granted it was a few years old but it was the only one he could find at such short notice "they in some kind of trouble?" the night manager asked "I don't want no trouble"

"No, nothing illegal" Bobby replied

The night manager studied Bobby for a minute "Don't tell me you're their uncle; I've already had their father turning up, is this some kind family reunion?"

"Father?" Bobby was surprised; no way could John be here

"Yeah shown me a picture of all three of them, a more recent one than that one, recognised the boys straight away"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I have finished**

**Thank you for your reviews they are very much appreciated. **

**THE LONG HOT SUMMER OF 95**

**Virginia, Summer of 95 **

**Final Chapter **

There was another loud bang on the lodge door, but this time it was followed up with "I know you're in there Josh, so you'd better let me in"

Sam's eyes darted from the door to the shape shifter as his mouthed the word "Josh" now he knew his real name

Josh immediately recognized the voice "Uncle Jimmy"

"Come on Josh open the door; don't make me kick it in" James Sheridan shouted through the door

Lowering his gun Josh moved forward, opening the door he wasn't surprised to see that his uncle was still wearing the face of John Winchester "Uncle Jimmy, how did you find me?"

"Wasn't that hard, I know you better than your own daddy" James Sheridan pushed passed Josh and entered the room, his eyes falling on the young Winchester boy, he turned away in disgust to faced his nephew "Your daddy wants you back and you know he doesn't take no for answer"

"What so he can beat on me some more, treat me like shit" Josh tightened his fists as he shook his head "No, I have a new life now"

James Sheridan pointed at Sam looking totally confused on the bed "with him in Canada, away from your real family, and what happens when you get bored with him or you get tired of playing Dean Winchester?"

He wasn't playing at being Dean Winchester "I won't" Josh snapped back abruptly

James Sheridan sighed deeply "isn't that what you said the last time?" two days was all it took for Josh to lose interest in his little pet "Your daddy and I ended up sorting that mess up"

"This time is different Uncle Jimmy" Josh had to make his uncle understand that, last time was a mistake

James Sheridan shook his head "you're delusional if you think he's going to accept you as his brother"

XXX

Bobby ended his call to John as he reached the last lodge, it looked quiet but there was a shadow of a light coming from inside. Drawing his gun he stepped softly towards the wooden porch. The dry wood creaked under his foot as he stepped on to it freezing him to the spot, he held on to his breath; there was nothing he could do now.

Hearing the creak James Sheridan raised his gun as he moved around the bed where the young Winchester was sitting on and pressed the cold barrel against the kid's head, he then motioned with his head for Josh to open the door

Doing as he was told Josh moved to the door; twisting the handle he pushed the door slightly letting it open on its own while he stood to one side out of view.

"Whoever's out there better be unharmed or the Winchester kid gets a bullet in the head" James Sheridan shouted out

Bobby had no choice "Ok" he shouted back "I'm putting my gun down now" he laid the gun down on the wooden porch

"Josh, go see" James Sheridan ordered as he continued to press the cold barrel against Sam's head

Peering outside Josh recognised the hunter and family friend "it's Bobby Singer" he shouted back over his shoulder to inform his uncle

Bobby kicked his gun towards Josh, he had seen shape shifters before but seeing one wearing his adopted nephew's skin made a shiver run down his spine

"Come on in, join the party" James Sheridan shouted out

Slowly stepping through the doorway Bobby's eyes fell on Sam and the gun pointed at his head "You ok Sam?" he asked

"Yeah Uncle Bobby" Sam was just relieved that he was no longer alone in this

"Now what?" Bobby asked as he stood in the middle of the room

"Now you take a seat in that chair" James Sheridan waved his gun at one of the two wooden chairs in the room "Josh, get some more rope"

"Ok" Josh headed straight for his duffel bag and pulled out another length of rope

"Tie him up and make it good" James Sheridan ordered as he watched Bobby walk over to the chair

Reaching the chair Bobby sat down "Let Sam go; he's just a kid"

Panicked Josh shouted out "no Uncle Jimmy you can't"

James Sheridan released his hold on Sam and moved away from the bed to stand in front of Bobby, replying coldly "don't worry no one's going anywhere"

Bobby didn't like the tone of his words, if only he could reach his other gun strapped to his ankle

XXX

It was close to midnight when John and Dean finally arrived at the motel. Switching off the engine John turned to his injured son, he knew Dean would want to come but he couldn't risk him getting hurt further "Dean, stay here that's an order"

"But dad" Dean shot back

John cut him off "You can barely stand, son"

"I'm no good to you" Dean replied down hearted, it hurt that his father thought he would just be in the way

"Your words not mine son" John grabbed his gun and the spare one from the glove compartment, handing the spare one to his son "Dean, I need you safe, not just for me but for Sam too" climbing out he headed straight for the woods. He had the element of surprise on his side, his aim was to quietly circle behind the lodge

As he reached the lodge John heard raised voices, pressing his body up against the log exterior John tried to overhear the conversation going on inside

Inside James Sheridan was angry with his nephew "come on Josh, see reason, we can't take him with us" he handed Josh the gun "you're going to have to do it" he wasn't going to clean up Josh's mess this time "It's for the best"

Josh pushed the gun away and turned his back on his uncle "no" he wasn't going to kill Sam

John peered through the shabby net curtains he could see Sam on the bed and a little to the left he saw Bobby tied to a chair but he couldn't see who was doing the shouting. He edged around the corner to the next window for a better view, he saw Dean's double but still he couldn't get a view of the other person.

Inside James Sheridan was angry with his nephew "come on Josh, see reason, we can't take him with us" he handed Josh the gun "you're going to have to do it" he wasn't going to clean up Josh's mess this time "It's for the best"

Josh pushed the gun away and turned his back on his uncle "no" he wasn't going to kill Sam "I can't" it was like killing a part of him

John peered through the shabby net curtains he could see Sam on the bed and a little to the left he saw Bobby tied to a chair but he couldn't see who was doing the shouting. He edged around the corner to the next window for a better view, he saw Dean's double but still he couldn't get a view of the other person.

"Then I'll have to..." out of the corner of his eye James Sheridan saw a glimmer of movement outside the window; soundlessly he moved towards the door, quickly opening it he nearly pulled it off its hinges before rushing outside with his gun raised. He saw no one; straight away his eyes were searching the surrounding area, turning the corner he still came up empty.

Hiding in the darkness of the trees John Winchester saw in the glow from the window the shape shifter's face and for a moment he was taken aback, it wasn't the fact that he was wearing his face it was the realisation that Dean's tormentor was still alive.

James Sheridan's hair stood up on the back of his neck, he could feel he was being watched, his eyes turned to the trees and he fired off randomly five or six shots as he moved forward towards them

Realising he was being shot at John shook himself into action and fired back as he retreated back into the woods.

Out of bullets James Sheridan reloaded his gun behind a tree, he shouted out "Hey Winchester, come to join the party"

John remained silent, he wasn't about to be drawn in to giving away his location as he started to circle back towards the lodge

"Nothing to say, Winchester" James Sheridan let out another round of bullet into the woods "Me and your kid we had some fun, well strictly speaking I had all the fun, poor little Dean had all the pain"

Keeping his calm John pushed down his anger and continued to circle back, at the same time he still managed to escape one or two bullets that came his way.

James Sheridan fired off another round of bullets until his clip was empty, finding his last clip he started to reload "I enjoyed breaking him, seeing the fear in his eyes"

Coming up behind the shape shifter John saw that he was reloading his weapon, seizing the opportunity John pulled the trigger on his gun but was shocked when nothing happened, "fuck" it had jammed. Thinking quickly he threw it to one side and he went for his knife, he had literally seconds before his assailant finished reloading. Suddenly his feet was running, charging through the trees the knife in his hand at the ready to kill

At the sound of running feet on dry ground James Sheridan looked up from trying to reload his gun, he saw the glimmer of steel in John Winchester's hand. Dropping the gun and clip he prepared to defend himself

Reaching his son's tormentor John thrust out with the knife but it was as if James Sheridan had read his mind, he side stepped him and then back elbowed John in the centre of his back

John was slightly winded from the blow but he attacked again, but it still didn't do him must good, he only succeeded in losing the knife as James Sheridan dislodged it from his grip. It just made him more determined to kill the monster even if he had to use his bare hands to do it with

"You think you can win, I know all your moves Winchester" James Sheridan blocked another one of John's moves "I know your pain and your fears, I know what drives you"

Using all his marine training and then some John continued to attack, punching and kicking but they were blocked every time

"It's no wonder I could beat the crap out of your son, he has the same lame moves as you" James Sheridan gloated as he block another one of John's punches

XXX

Hearing gun fire outside Josh moved towards the door, the lights from other lodges were now coming on, it wouldn't be long before the police were here; they had to get out of there. Moving back towards the bed Josh started to untie Sam's wrist "Sam we have to go, now"

"No" Sam pushed the shape shifter aside with an unknown force, he wasn't going anywhere

Unprepared for the strength of Sam's attack Josh fell backwards against the bedside table, knocking his head on the corner, momentarily he was dazed, but the realisation that everything had gone sour hit him hard, his plan for him and Sam to go to Canada was over, grabbing his duffel bag he fled the lodge running out into the night

"Way to go Sam, now untie me" Bobby praised the youngster after failing to break free from the chair

Once Bobby was free from the chair, he reached for the gun strapped to his ankle "stay here Sam, lock the door behind me".

Outside Bobby looked up and down the poor lit pathway but there was no sign of Josh, the shape shifter had vanished. Hearing noises coming from the woods Bobby headed in that direction.

One John Winchester was bad enough but two, Bobby pointed his gun at one John Winchester then at the other, he couldn't tell which was the real one "oh hell" he said, he couldn't risk shooting the wrong one so he fired a shoot into the air

Hearing the shot James Sheridan released his hold around John's neck, looking around he saw Bobby, immediately he knew he wouldn't be able to take them both on, instead he took off through the trees. Bobby ran after him taking a few shots at him, but he wasn't certain if he had hit the shape shifter or not.

Losing the shape shifter Bobby headed back "John"

Rubbing at his sore neck John was in a foul mood, he didn't like getting his arse kicked, he rounded on Bobby "you should have shot him?"

Hearing the anger in John's voice, Bobby snapped back "how the hell did I know who was who?"

"You should have known Bobby" John shot back as he started to search for his jammed gun

"I should have shot you both" Bobby grumbled under his breath as he followed him

Concerned John stopped his search and looked at Bobby "we have to find him and finish this"

"We will" Bobby replied, this wasn't over until the shape shifter was dead

Finding his gun John's thoughts turned to Sam "where Sam?" he asked

"He's fine, he's in the lodge, where Dean?"

"Good" John suddenly realised he had left Dean all alone thinking he would be safe in the impala but now that monster was still out there wearing his face "Get Sam, we need to get back to the impala"

XXX

Feeling helpless Dean had watched father go without him. He tried to relax but he couldn't, his eyes searching out for his father and brother, that when he saw a shadow running through the trees. He just couldn't seat there he may have a bad shoulder but he could still shoot. Grabbing the gun lying on the dashboard he climbed out and as swiftly as his sore stiff legs would go Dean headed for the woods.

Moving deeper into the woods the darkness soon thickened around him, he could barely see where he was going

Hiding behind a tree James Sheridan had heard Dean's laboured breathing and footsteps "Dean, over here" he called out

Hearing the familiar voice of his father "dad" his eyes searched further into the darkness; then he saw him heading towards him, there was no sign of his brother "where's Sam?" he asked

"He's fine, he's with Bobby" James Sheridan answered as he walked up to Dean, he couldn't believe the kid was still alive which could only mean one thing, his brother was dead "Come on, we need to go"

The trek into the woods had not been the best idea; Dean's body was now aching all over, the last few days, the hours he had spent treading water in the cage were now taking their tote on him. "Is it over, dad?"

James Sheridan reached out grabbing Dean's injured shoulder "Not for you it isn't, we're going to relive some of the good times we had together"

Dean screamed out in pain as his arm was pulled backwards up his back, his mind was in a whirl "you're dead"

"Do I look dead, kid, you on the other hand are not going to be so fortunate when I've finished with you, now get moving"

His arm twisted up his back Dean took a few pain filled steps, almost passing out as he stumbled, his legs crumpling beneath him

"Get up" James Sheridan demanded

Dean tried to stand but his legs wouldn't support him, he fell back onto the knees "I can't" he replied through gritted teeth

James Sheridan kicked out "move"; his foot connected with Dean's back forcing the sixteen years on to his hands and knees"

Forced forwards onto all fours Dean's hand stumbled onto a rock, it gave him an idea, if he couldn't stand then the shape shifter would have to come down to him, but it would have to be a move that his father had not taunt him because he would know it and see it coming, it would have to be something Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee would do with a little bit of Dean Winchester added into the mix

James Sheridan leaned down, grabbing a hold of Dean's short hair, he tried to pulled him up "get up"

Seizing the moment Dean fisted the rock, using his current position to his advantage; he back kicked his right leg out straight into James Sheridan's shin, using that momentum he wrapped his legs around Sheridan's legs as he twisted his body round.

The kick to his shin made James Sheridan let out a cry of pain, seconds later he was hitting the floor hard "you little shit" he spat out as he tried to unwrap his legs from Dean's

Still holding on to the rock Dean swung his arm as hard as he could; the blow connected with James Sheridan's temple, fuelled by anger and hate Dean dropped the rock and grabbed for the gun in Sheridan's hand, he fired off three shots into the shape shifter's chest before he dropped the gun. Lying back on the ground exhausted he closed his eyes "whoever said Marital Arts films were lame was wrong"

XXX

John, Bobby and Sam rushed back to the impala only to find it empty "How many times have I told you boys to follow my orders" John shouted out in frustration

Sam knew why Dean had disobeyed a direct order, because he would have done the same if he was ordered stay in the car "dad"

John knew that San was worried "its ok son will find him" he replied as he shot a concerned look at Bobby

The sound of gun fire filled the night air and John's heart suddenly filled with terror "Bobby, stay here with Sam" John ordered as he set off running towards the woods

The woods were darker here; there were no lodges around to cast any light on the area. John switched on his torch "Dean, Dean" he called out as he found Dean's trail, for once he was grateful that Dean had been sloppy

John finally found his son lying on the ground, rushing forward he fell on to his knees by Dean's side, immediately he checked for pulse; then breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. Just one touch on Dean's skin and John knew that he was burning up again "hell Dean, you'll be the death of me" he whispered but he was full of pride that Dean had taken down the shape shifter. Standing up he stood over James Sheridan's unconscious body; the three normal bullets that Dean had pumped into his chest wouldn't kill him, in time he would heal "you son of a bitch, you're never going to hurt my son again" he said as he fired two silver bullets into the shape shifter

XXX

Sam fidgeted, shifting his weigh from one leg to the other; it was like he was standing on hot coals "dad" he screamed out as he saw John walking out of the woods carry Dean in his arms.

Rushing towards Bobby knew by the smile on John's face it was over "his he ok"

"He will be" John replied as he sat Dean down, leaning him against the impala's wheel "Sam, get the first aid…" but before he had a chance to finish his sentence Sam was thrusting the first aid kit into his hand.

Sam already knew what was needed, "One step ahead of you, dad"

"Good boy" John replied

Slowly coming too Dean heard his brother's voice "Sam"

John stood back; he didn't want to be the first face Dean saw as he opened his eyes. Instead he turned to Bobby "the body needs burning"

"I'm on it" Bobby replied, he knew that John kept the lighter fluid in the boot of the impala

Sam moved closer, kneeling down in front of his brother "Hey Dean"

Dean opened his eyes and looked over his brother "you ok, Sam?"

Sam had to grin at the way Dean always thought about him first before himself "better than you by the looks of things"

"Come here" Dean held out his good arm and pulled his younger brother in to a one armed hug "I've missed you" he said as he looked up at his dad and smiled, it was finally over and now he could sleep

Sam relaxed into his brother's hug "same here"

XXX

As the sun rose the next morning Josh walked backwards along the road as he continued to thumb a lift, it wasn't long before a passing truck slowed down and stopped just ahead of him

"Where're you heading, son?" the driver asked as he leaned across the passenger seat

"Canada" Josh replied

"Hop in,"

"Thanks" Josh climbed into the cab

"You got a name?" the truck driver asked as Josh closed the door

"Dean Winchester"

"Like the rifle?"

"Yeah, like the rifle" Josh turned to look out the window as the truck started its journey down the highway towards the Canadian border

**The End**

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and for those who have added the story to their favourite list


End file.
